


Hungry Souls

by oldtown156



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other relationships - Freeform, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldtown156/pseuds/oldtown156
Summary: Modern GrimmIchi Culinary/Pastry AUBleach ensemble of charactersKurosaki Ichigo is a bright, young pastry chef beginning his first job.Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is his new boss.Personalities will clash, and some other things happen... haha.





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovelies over on the GrimmIchi Discord who supported me! Special thanks to my beta (apearlinmyhead), you're a gem :)
> 
> Here's chapter 1 folks!
> 
> [-apearlinmyhead's cool story!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apearlinmyhead/pseuds/apearlinmyhead)

Prologue – Fire

 

_‘Fire’ by Barns Courtney_

_Lonely shadows following me_

_Lonely ghosts come a-calling_

_Lonely voices talking to me_

_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_And my mother told me, son let it be_

_Sold my soul to the calling_

_Sold my soul to a sweet melody_

_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_Oh gimme that fire_

_Oh gimme that fire_

_Oh gimme that fire_

_Burn, burn, burn_

 

Ichigo was beside himself with nerves and pure anticipation; breathing in-n-out as he made his way down the city sidewalk.

Shoving his hands in his coat pockets, he enjoyed the brisk, temperate autumn air and leaves crunching under his feet. Making notes of how he should introduce himself - keep cool, don’t fidget, maintain eye contact, and be friendly. He needed this first impression to be about competency, skill, and confidence.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

Today is the day, he thought to himself - the first day of the beginning of his career. This was a chance; a stepping stone to improve his skill set and further himself as a chef. As images of owning his own place someday flitted through his mind, he chuckled, shaking his head.

_Just get through today, then you can start daydreaming._

He loved it. Loved everything about it; the way freshly spun sugar shined on top of a croque-en-bouche, how a perfectly smooth buttercream melted in your mouth like a silky cloud, or the way precisely tempered chocolate should snap and shine. The precision. The art. The presentation.

Pastry. Pâtissier. Pastry chef. It was his passion, something he knew he’d never tire of, and this was just the beginning.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Established at the mere age of 25. Cutthroat, demanding, and temperamental. Master of his domain._

His eyes glowed with excitement, sporting a whimsical grin and soft-looking, short orange locks ruffled in the breeze. So lost in his own thoughts was he, that as Ichigo walked past, he failed to notice the girl that promptly tripped over her own feet. _Completely oblivious..._

He’d taken extra care with his chef whites today; spotless. Black shoes freshly polished, shining like the eyes of that stuffed lion Ichigo had as a child. Black pants perfectly pressed by his sister, Yuzu, that very morning.  He’d even attempted to tame his unruly hair, with minimal success, but nothing could really contain that spiky just-rolled-out-of-bed mess.

_Jaegerjaques. Sudden disappearance shocks the New York social scene. Later confirmed to be living in the suburbs of Indianapolis._

While finishing up at _The French Pastry School_ of Chicago, he’d heard from Yuzu about the quaint little bakery that had opened in the shopping district. The place was apparently about 5 blocks from his childhood home. It wasn’t until later he’d learn just who was running said shop, immediately hitting up Google search.

He knew that apprenticing under someone of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques’ caliber was the opportunity of a lifetime. The previously renowned 2-star Michelin chef, well on his way to a third, was someone he could learn so much from. The man was also quite striking looking, with the most unusual blue hair and cyan eyes; at least from what he’d seen in internet articles. The combination was quite stunning really… _Whoa_. Ichigo gave himself a quick shake of the head, lassoing that particular train of thought dead in its tracks.

_Remember what happened last time…_

He didn’t know the exact story of why the guy had made such a major career move; from previously running one of the most successful restaurants in New York, _Las Noches_ , to running an artisan bakery and boutique around the Broad Ripple area. Though now, this was only working in Ichigo’s favor and he just needed to pass this interview. His chest grew a little tight at the thought of it; breath feeling a little caught in his chest.

_Don’t worry, you’ve rehearsed what to say. It’ll be fine. You can do this. It won’t last forever; it’s just a quick interview._

He maintained his breathing exercises, soothingly rubbing the lucky rabbit’s foot that Karin had given him for his birthday one year. Today was gonna be a good day. He’d ace the interview, get the job, come home and tell his family. Maybe Yuzu would make her signature bread pudding for him, yum.

Yes. That day was the start of something; Ichigo just had no clue of exactly what that was yet…

 

 

Chapter 1 – Mise en place

_Mise en place – (French - Everything in its place); referring to the set up required before cooking, and is often used in professional kitchens to refer to organizing and arranging the ingredients for service._

Yoruichi Shihōin; web designer, developer, and owner of _Kuroneko Designs Co._ was a woman of many talents. Hell, whether in the middle of a bar-room brawl or a corporate board room, chances were she would still be the one coming out on top in either situation - the losers at once nursing their hurt pride and also strangely thankful for the opportunity of being ass-whooped by her. Yes, there were many things she excelled at… patience wasn’t one of them.

_I’m surrounded by idiot boys._

Yoruichi huffed to herself a little, legs crossed at the knees while sipping her coffee on the patio situated around the front entrance of the bakery. _Sometimes you just have to take matters into your own hands_ , she thought. This was obviously something that would benefit all parties involved; Kisuke would owe her a favor and moody boy would be getting the help he so desperately needed around here. Even if he didn’t know it yet.

She just hoped the kid could handle it. Grimmjow wasn’t known for working well with others. He’d gone through at least eight different assistants before Cifer had unexpectedly shown up. Not that they really got along, so much as the black-haired pâtissier just seemed completely immune to Grimmjow’s bullshit. The shorter man was apparently an old frenemy-turned-friend of Grimmjow’s that had followed him from New York; neither of them would ever admit to it… even on pain of death. That had been quite the transition period, mostly on the blue-haired man’s part. A lot of yelling had been involved. Now the damn-little-nihilist-loving shit, his words, had to go and break his damn hand before the start of the holiday season. Though truth be told, the place needed more help now than ever with the way business keep growing.

With how Kisuke spoke of him, Ichigo could become very talented in his own right someday and was also as headstrong as their resident grumpy cat. Considering the length of time they’d known one another, she knew she could take Kisuke at his word.

Yoruichi burrowed into the hood of her fleece lined hunter-green coat a little more and waited for an unmistakable head of orange hair to appear - at least according to Kisuke’s description.

Yep, all these boys were lucky to have her in their lives, she thought smugly.

She was practically a saint, really.

 

~

 

That went pretty well, Ichigo thought. Even though he’d been expecting to be interviewed by Jaegerjaques himself, Yoruichi-san was extremely… interesting. She’d insisted that he call her Yoruichi instead of Miss Shihōin. Urahara-san had mentioned her several times before, but it certainly didn’t do her justice. Actually, Ichigo thought as he walked away from the interview with a sigh of relief, it had gone surprisingly perfect.

 

_*** 30 minutes earlier ***_

“Well, Ichigo! It seems you’re just what we need around here. When can you start?” Yoruichi said with a satisfied smirk while leaning back in her chair, arms lazily crossed as she and Ichigo sat at one of the serving tables in the bakery.

“Oh, uh immediately!” Ichigo said happily. “Urahara-san said you were short-handed so…” He struggled to maintain the direct gaze of her golden, cat-like stare. Containing the urge to fidget his hands under the table, he tried to keep relaxed, wearing an unconsciously boyish, yet arresting grin on his face.

“Good! Oh, and also…” she stopped, and with a slightly more solemn look did a quick up-n-down of his person. “I have a younger brother, kinda reminds me of you. In fact, I would say you both even have the same look about the eyes.”

Ichigo froze, eyes widening a little and then with a sigh, his eyes flicked away from hers.

“Yeah… So, uh…” he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck nervously, brows furrowing with a slightly crestfallen cast to his face.

With a rather fond look, Yoruichi pushed herself to her feet. “Its fine, Ichigo. You don’t have to explain, I understand. I was just curious. You can start on Monday, 4 AM sharp.”

Startled, Ichigo looked back up with a start and stood from his chair, clearly relieved. An orange-haired head looked down and then peeked back up with almost mischievous, brown eyes that appeared amber in the light. “Thanks, Yoruichi-san. I’m really looking forward to it!” Putting his hand out for a last handshake, Ichigo cocked his head to the side assuredly, “I won’t let you down.”

Later, as they were parting at the front entrance, Ichigo preceded to ask the burning question that had been at the back of his mind all day. What was the blue-haired man like in person? Yoruichi responded with a laugh as she turned to walk away, waving one hand nonchalantly.

“About as unpleasant as he looks. Even on a good day!”

Feeling both disconcerted and vaguely alarmed, Ichigo was left staring after her, a nonplussed look on his face.

 

~

 

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques would like to think he had more patience now than he used to; but today that patience was being stretched to the limit like an old rubber band.

_That damn cat-woman! Che._

Taking it upon herself to hire some greenhorn for _his business_! Muttering under his breath and scrubbing his hair vigorously whilst taking a shower, he firmly ignored the fact that he’d more than once been referred to as a feline himself. He’d told her he could handle it till Cifer was back to full speed. Damn woman never listened. Now not only would he have to pick up the slack for Cifer, but also train the new kid that was probably still wet behind the ears. He looked at his morning wood with a glum look on his face. _Sigh._

_Not enough time this morning, I’ll have to be quick._

 

_*** Earlier that same morning… ***_

“HUH?! You did what?!”

“I didn’t stutter Grimmy, or are going deaf in your old age?”

“We’re the same damn age, you purple-haired wench!”

Hearing cackling laughter on the other end of the phone, Grimmjow was still in the process of waking up after being rudely awoken by the sound of his cell phone at holy-shit o’clock in the morning. Hair disheveled, pillow creases marking his face, ugh. She knew he wasn’t a morning person; damn it… or an afternoon, or evening person for that matter, but that was beside the point! She was doing this to him on purpose when his defenses were down.

“Oh, c’mon Grimmy-”

“Stop calling me that, you know I hate it!”

“-you would’ve had to hire another employee anyways, and now I’ve taken care of that for you! You should be thanking me, really.”

“If this is a joke, my humor is non-existent this morning…” he almost growled into the phone.

“You mean you actually have one?”

Grimmjow felt the muscle above his right eyebrow start to twitch at an ever increasing rate.

“Listen though, Grimmjow.” As Yoruichi’s voice became suddenly more serious, Grimmjow straightened up from his slouched position. She rarely ever used his full first name. “This kid is something special, so don’t screw it up for yourself.” Then all he heard was the click of her hanging up.

Grimmjow sat there in his black Hello Kitty boxer briefs - a gag-gift from Yoruichi - for a good 10 minutes, covering his face with his hand and resisting the urge to start yelling and never stop.

God save him from the bossy women in his life!

 

_*** Present ***_

“C’mon! We’ll be late!”

Case in point…

“Yeah, yeah, shrimpboat. I hear ya.”

Grimmjow was in the process of checking to make sure he had everything in his pockets: wallet-check, keys-check, receipts for-

He looked down as a small hand grabbed a hold of his. The last thing; the most important check on the list. He couldn’t prevent the softened look that came over his face at the feel of tiny fingers wrapping around his and the cute creature attached to them.

“Alright shrimpboat, let’s get going.”

Grimmjow and Nel walked out the door, the sound of Nel’s laughter trailing after them.

“Okay, Daddy!”

 

~

 

One fortunate thing about the bakery was that it had a decently sized apartment upstairs, around 4,000 square feet, high-ceilings, a sizable balcony that overlooked a street view of the shopping area and veranda with a garden towards the back end of the building. The shop’s façade was painted sea green, with large windows, a complimentary dark teal awning, and small terrace for customers during the milder months.

Grimmjow was able to see Nel off to school when his mom came to pick her up at the building’s back door. He made his way around to the front entrance to open the door so the FOH staff could come in at 5:30 am. Generally they were closed Monday & closed early on Sunday, he and Cifer exchanging Sunday shifts, but they were extending their hours because of the holiday rush. He usually tried to come in no later than 4 AM so the shop would be fully stocked in case the bread broad, pastry case, et cetera, had sold out of anything after he left for the day - which was also around the time Nel got out of school. But today he had to come in earlier so he could check out this kid Yoruichi had hired. He’d give the punk a week; one week tops to prove he was worth keeping around.

Grimmjow briskly walked around the side of the building, jiggling the keys in his pocket, with a disgruntled scowl set firmly on his face.

 _Yoruichi._ Woman designs one website for his business, _Nelliel’s Place_ , then suddenly decides she needs to shove her nose where it doesn’t belong. Sure, she watched Nel sometimes or helped out front with customers if they needed an extra hand. That wasn’t the point though! He never knew he didn’t want a sister till he met her. He-

The front door was already ajar. _What the fuck…!?_

Swiftly pushing the door open, he strode in like a thundercloud about to rain down holy terror on all in his path. If somebody had broken in, it was going to be the last bad decision they ever made. Fists out, ready to maul whoever it was, he skirted the front counter and pushed open the swinging doors that led to the back work area-

-then came to such an abrupt stop he almost landed on his face from overbalancing. Almost.

In his younger days, Grimmjow had been quite the connoisseur of fine asses. He was going to have to reevaluate all his past conquests though, because until now he’d never encountered one that had, quite literally, stopped him in his tracks. In fact… he had an almost overwhelming urge to reach out and grab a handful of each cheek.

“Nice of you to join us this morning.”

Grimmjow definitely did not jump a little at the voice speaking by his right side. He’d deny it completely.

Quickly turning to the other bane of his existence, Grimmjow snarled, “Goddamn it, Cifer! Quit sneaking up on me like that. You’re like a freaking bat.”

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had never once, in their long acquaintance, referred to each other by their first names. It just wasn’t their style.

Whilst turned to yell at Cifer, he vaguely registered the sound of a soft bang and muttered cursing coming from in front of him.

“Isn’t the saying, silent like a cat?” the raven-haired man asked with a dead serious expression.

“No, ‘cause you look like a bat. What the hell are you doing here anyway, huh? I told you to take a day ‘til your hand’s swelling went down.”

Ulquiorra held up a phone wordlessly with his unharmed right hand, already prepared for his question with a text message open from Yoruichi.

_‘Hey, hired grumpy cat some extra help. Make sure he doesn’t scare them away. ;) '_

“Che. You two just think you can make all the decisions around here, while I’m the owner. What the hell do you both take me for, huh!?” Grimmjow said, gesturing to himself with his thumb.

“For one, you’re an idiot. Secondly, I don’t know why you keep referring to me as a bat, it makes zero sense,” he said with an unfazed look on his face.

In all his life, Grimmjow had never met anyone quite as literal as Cifer. They’d met each other in culinary school when some thief had tried to take off with Grimmjow’s knife kit, leaving him to sprint after them. Cifer had appeared out of nowhere and managed to not only stop, but also single-handedly restrain them until Grimmjow could get there. The blue-haired man had been impressed despite himself. He was pretty sure the only reason they had never killed one another yet, was that Cifer never reacted in an expected way to Grimmjow’s otherwise sparkling personality. His dullness was usually the perfect foil to defuse Grimmjow’s anger. Damn him.

Suddenly made aware by an exceedingly bright glimpse of orange from the corner of his eye, Grimmjow recalled the owner of said posterior. He quickly turned his head to scope out the-

If you didn’t know him any better, one could say that Grimmjow was completely flummoxed by the person in front of him. If you knew him that is…

How could someone with such a ridiculous shade of orange hair be so gorgeous? It shouldn’t make any sense. The other had it held back with a thin, black sports hair band. It was, well cute. Not that he could really talk about hair color… The short glimpse he got of the young man’s eyes before they skittered away was of the purest cinnamon; immediately making Grimmjow think of warmth and spices.

_Shit._

Grimmjow had a very bad feeling about this.

 

~

 

Ichigo had never seen eyes so piercing before. To say pictures hadn’t done the man justice would’ve been a major understatement.

After the completely humiliating way he’d been crouched to grab some parchment paper liners to start on the tasks that Ulquiorra had instructed him to do, Ichigo could’ve died on the spot. Hearing Ulquiorra greet someone behind him, he’d proceeded to bang his head on the metal railing under the huge wooden baker’s table. Before he turned to introduce himself, Ichigo tried to gain some composure back… then completely lost his train of thought.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a man whose presence filled a room to the exclusion of anything else in it. Wearing black pants, shirt and a black leather jacket, he looked like danger and sex personified. A mere 2-dimensional internet photo could never portray this; only in the flesh could one enjoy the full Jaegerjaques Appeal (™).

And his hair… Ichigo had always had a fascination with certain people’s hair. He just wanted to sink his fingers into it to see if it was as soft as it looked. His voice… Ichigo felt a distinctive tingle go up the back of his neck from that velvety baritone, another weakness of his being certain timbres of voices and sounds.

_I might be in trouble here._

Waiting for the two bickering men in front of him to finish, Ichigo nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his apron, resisting the urge to stroke the lucky rabbit’s foot in his pocket.

_Ok, take it easy. He’s just a man. Keep it cool, friendly, collected. Just-_

Then the guy had turned those laser-like blue orbs at him; like a punch to the gut, there had been a definite clench in his lower abdomen. He’d started having heart-palpitations like a damn school girl. Even the guy’s angry eyebrows were sexy…

_Well, this is new… Quick breath. Look him directly in the eye._

“Oh, h- hello! I’m Kurosaki Ichigo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He engaged what he liked to call his winning-people-over smile. He’d been told it was quite pleasant when he smiled this way, as opposed to the ever present frown he seemed to perpetually wear. Ichigo wasn’t really aware of this either way and just had to take people’s word for it. Left looking up slightly due to the taller man’s height, he held out his hand for Grimmjow to shake. Then waited.

And waited…

Blue eyes very slowly traversed down from his face, to his held out hand, then over the entirety of his person. And had apparently found him wanting.

Feeling his smile start to falter at the prolonged silence as the man finished his perusal to finally land back on his face, Ichigo felt himself begin to panic a little.

_No. Nonono… Keep it together. Don’t act weird in front of your new boss. He’ll probably write you off here and now, and it’ll ruin whatever chance of success you’ll have!_

“Che. Kurosaki Ichigo, huh? Interesting name.” Next, having sounded completely disinterested in any kind of introductions, Jaegerjaques turned back to Ulquiorra. “I’ll be at the back dock to get this morning’s delivery truck. Don’t let the garçon fuck anything up. If you need something, you know where to find me.”

“Alright.”

Last Ichigo saw of Grimmjow for a while was the back of the man’s jacket.

 

~

 

As soon as Grimmjow cleared the other pair of swinging doors that lead to the stockrooms and adjacent to the exit double-doors, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Jesus... you're 30 years old now, not 16 anymore. Get your shit together Jaegerjaques. You were clearly undressing the kid with your eyes back there. You can’t get interested in the greenhorn._

' _What’s stopping you? Where’s the old Jaegerjaques? You never let a little obstacle like that get in the way before…_ ,' said a little voice in the back of his head.

Yeah… He told himself he was older and hopefully a little wiser now, with responsibilities.

Looking down, he contemplated the semi that had started forming earlier from the short time spent in the kid’s vicinity. Again? Having this much of a visceral reaction could become a real problem if, what was it?... Ichigo stuck around. Sighing, Grimmjow headed instead towards the employee bathroom. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. Cifer was probably gonna have field day with this…

 

_*** Meanwhile… ***_

Today wasn't turning out at all like Ichigo thought it would. He’d been so stoked by the interview over the weekend too. Yuzu had been so overjoyed while hugging him, she’d cried a little. His dad had insisted they go out to celebrate at the nice Italian place down the street, after giving a five minute monologue to the poster of Ichigo’s mom that hung in the dining room… Something about how his children were all in a hurry to leave him, etc. After Karin had karate-kicked him across the room, she’d given Ichigo a punch on the shoulder - for luck she’d said.

Now though, after Grimmjow had stalked off through the swinging doors, Ichigo had been left starring between Ulquiorra and his still extended hand, a little dismayed and... _mostly pissed!_

_Garçon? Is that the only thing I’m going to be doing? What the fuck is that guy’s problem…!?_

He must have looked it too, because Ulquiorra responded with, "Don't worry. He has that effect on everyone."

"You mean he's like this all the time!?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Only on the days that end with y. Just give it… say a year, he’ll start to come around.” Ichigo’s eyes widened a little. “Come on, I'll show you how we do things here after you’ve finished setting up the trays.”

Besides the run-in with the blue bastard just now, Ichigo had been having a pleasant start to his new job. Ulquiorra was… a bit different, but Ichigo was generally never one to judge. He himself had his own issues. In that vein, maybe Grimmjow was just slow to warm up to people? Or at least he hoped…

With Ulquiorra, Ichigo’s first overall impression was of black hair, extremely pale skin and what seemed the biggest green eyes he’d ever seen outside of one of those anime he and Karin watched sometimes. He’d had to look down while speaking with him, seeing as the other man was about 5 inches shorter than Ichigo. Besides the chef whites, Ulquiorra wore his almost shoulder-length hair about half-way pinned back, the rest trailing down his neck.

He’d explained to Ichigo that while both he and Grimmjow could handle most of the everyday production interchangeably, he was the pâtisserie-décorateur - he did most of the gâteaux, petit fours, etc. and the occasional wedding cake/special orders. Grimmjow tackled everything else - artisan breads, rolls, pastries, etc. Ulquiorra was soft-spoken and seemed firm, but fair. Ichigo felt certain they would work well together in the future.

“Despite what Grimmjow said just now about your job title, you’ll have to catch up to speed fairly quickly. We’re too swamped to delegate you to busy work. Also, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. I’d rather you know, than have to toss anything. I hope you can handle it?” Ulquiorra glanced back at Ichigo inquiringly as he walked to a huge white board that had today’s tasks, this week’s, and future orders written in different colored erase markers, the paper orders in accompanying trays below.

“Oh yes, definitely! I promise I’m a quick study!” Ichigo said eagerly, catching up to the smaller man’s surprisingly quick stride.

While listening to Ulquiorra explain what they were going to be tackling that day, Ichigo also hoped he wouldn’t have to see BB (Blue Bastard) again for the rest of the day.

 

_Garçon de cuisine ("kitchen boy") - in larger restaurants, performs preparatory and auxiliary work for support._

_Décorateur - in larger restaurants, prepares show pieces and specialty cakes instead of the pâtissier._

 

 

FOH- front of house  
BOH- back of house

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like pics w/ my fics
> 
> [-Nelliel's Place](https://honestlywtf.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/storefront3.jpg)
> 
> [-Grimm's Underwear](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1wrsmiBsmBKNjSZFFq6AT9VXaB/Hello-Kitty-Male-Underwear-Cotton-Lycra-Boxer-Men-boxer-shorts-for-men-Cartoon-with-drawings-boxer.jpg_640x640.jpg) ...hehe


	2. Chef de cuisine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow reminisces.  
> Ichigo visits an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Chef de cuisine

 

_Chef de cuisine or executive chef - is the main chef in a restaurant. Also in charge of all other functional chefs in the kitchen; i.e. in charge of all activities related to the kitchen, which usually includes creating menus, managing kitchen staff, ordering and purchasing stock and equipment, and plating design._

 

While waiting on his father to drop Nel off, Grimmjow looked back on the course of the day.

On the days Nel didn’t have school, yesterday being Sunday, he’d taken her in with him and she’d chilled in his office with school work. So luckily, thinking that Cifer was going to be gone today, he’d done some extra prep work yesterday to pick up the slack. After receiving the delivery truck from his broadline supplier this morning, _Komamura Food Supplies Inc. -_ they were a real find after moving here - he’d been able to get some much needed paperwork done in his office. Subsequently, not able to withhold his curiosity about Ichigo any longer, he’d started some laminated dough for a croissant order and next double-checked their inventory for the specialty line supplier, _B. Kuchiki Imports,_ and other local products for the end of the week deliveries.

He was just checking on Cinn… which he may or may not have started calling Ichigo in his head. There were a couple of things he’d noticed that had been… puzzling at best.

Ichigo diligently followed Cifer’s lead, making notes in a small notepad he kept in his chef jacket’s front pocket. He also kept doing… odd things; he seemed to have a strange gait when walking quickly, kept rubbing his fingers together whenever Cifer was explaining something intently, and the fact that he never really looked either Cifer or him in the eye. His smile, while bright, seemed somehow… forced. He noticed these things because he was paying attention… _too close attention_.

_Such as his husky tenor._

Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair distractedly, forgetting that he still wore his black rolled-up bandana in his hair, but was brought back to the present when his mother’s car pulled up.

Retsu Unohana. He remembered the first time he met her like it was yesterday…

 

_*** Around 25 years ago ***_

Some of Grimmjow’s earliest memories were of being one of numerous children in an overcrowded orphanage in Chicago. Apparently, being one of those babies the mother just didn’t want, and he was placed in the care of the state. The only item found with him was a picture of a confirmed dead man with the name ‘Grimmjow Jaegerjaques’ written on the back. Being the only child there with such strange coloring had been, at times, very rough. The care-workers tried their best to watch out for all the kids; Grimmjow could acknowledge that now. Needless to say though, he’d learned to defend himself at a very young age.

Just like any child without a family, Grimmjow had wished fervently to be adopted. Looking back, he couldn’t be sure if it was the fights he got into or just plain bad luck, but it wasn’t until he was around 5 years old that he got placed with a family.

It was a short stay.

All it took were a few beatings for his ‘unruly behavior’ and he was out of there. The following week out on the streets was one of the longest in his life. The hunger was etched in his mind still…

Determined not to go back with those sonsabitches, something he’d overheard one of the maintenance men at the orphanage say, he made sure to stay hidden and out of sight of any adults. At such a young age, it was only a matter of time until he was discovered.

It was by the most fortuitous of people.

“Little boy, are you hurt? Where are your parents?” The woman had long black hair in a braid down her back and blue eyes, like the deepest of oceans. She was crouched down in front of Grimmjow’s hiding place, an old shipping crate that he’d been using as his new home.

Using the logic of a child, he refused to answer, hoping she’d go away if he glared at her enough. He hadn’t realized who he was dealing with yet.

“Ah, what is it dear? Who are you talking to there?” There was another voice coming this way! Grimmjow panicked and made a mad dash out of his hiding place to escape, but a man with long snow-white hair caught him before he could get away!

Scared stiff and ready to put up the fight of his life, Grimmjow looked up to blast the man with as many curse words as he knew, but he lost the will to fight just as quickly when he caught sight of the guy’s face. Observing him were the kindest eyes he’d ever seen, as warm and concerned as the woman’s had appeared. They were of a most distinctive color too; a pure green like that of filtered sunlight through a glass bottle.

“Now, what do we have here, Retsu? A runway perhaps?” The man chuckled a little before Retsu interrupted him.

“Jūshirō. Look at his arms.” Retsu had made her way over to them and began gently examining Grimmjow’s bruised arms. The astonishing thing was that Grimmjow was letting her; there was just something about these two that inspired trust in the already jaded little boy.

Jūshirō and Retsu shared a look between them, conveying some hidden dialogue that only the two understood.

“Would you like some food, a bath and some clean clothes? We promise we won’t make you go back from where you ran from. Could you tell us your name?” Retsu asked.

“G-Gimmjo. Gimmjo Jagersjacks,” the little blue-haired tyke mumbled, peeking up at them out of clear azure eyes.

Then the couple, each taking one of his little hands into theirs, led him out of that dank alley and into their lives.

 

_*** Present ***_

Thinking back on that time, Grimmjow wasn’t sure how Retsu managed it, but she’d made good on her promise. Not only that, once he arrived at their home, he’d never left it again. His new parents had never been able to conceive any children of their own, and had considered adoption before. There had been one particular conversation at a case worker’s office that had left the lady trembling in fear after Retsu and he took their leave. He remembered distinctly thinking after seeing his new mother’s ‘murder smile’ that - _'She’s one of the most seemingly sweet, yet terrifying women I’ve ever met'_. His child self had been suitably impressed.

Grimmjow generally wasn’t the sentimental type, but he knew that they were his saving grace that day. He loathed to think where he’d be now if it wasn’t for them.

When Retsu got out of her Mercedes-Benz Coupe, Grimmjow frowned a little and asked, “I thought dad was supposed to drop small-fry off?”

“Well, I got off early today; there weren’t as many patients and your father had to run some errands,” Retsu said over her shoulder as she opened the back car door to get Nel out of the car seat.

His mother always cut quite a figure in her work attire; generally a form of pant suit (navy blue today), kitten heels and hair up in a French twist. She was one out of a few doctors at a general practitioner’s office. While quite diminutive in stature when compared to him and his father, a whole 5’ 2” and 100 pounds soaking wet, he pitied the person fool enough to underestimate her. She’d been a US kendo champion in her younger days and had taught Grimmjow a thing or two when seeing his eagerness to learn.

As soon as Nel was set down by his mother, she immediately shot over to Grimmjow at warp speed to be picked up. “Daddy! You wore the hair thing that Nel picked out!” She was wearing her favorite eggplant high-top sneakers, denim bib overalls with a white tee and a magenta peacoat. She’d also done her own hair this morning, ‘Pebbles Flintstone’ style. With her turquoise locks and wheat grey eyes, you could say they made quite a striking pair.

He gave her a greeting smooch on the cheek. “Sure thing, doll-face. You and me got good taste,” Grimmjow said with a smirk, setting Nel on his shoulders while she grabbed handholds of his baby blue hair.

“Well, thanks as always for helping me out, Ma,” Grimmjow said and turned to make a quick getaway.

“Grimmjow,” his mother said firmly. “Let me look at you.”

Sighing gustily, Grimmjow turned to Retsu. “I’m fine, Ma. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal.”

“Cause you’re my baby and a mother knows best,” Retsu said whilst turning Grimmjow’s face this way and that, even now causing him to slightly blush whenever she called him that. “You continue to have these dark circles under your eyes, are you still not sleeping well?” Whenever she set those deep blues on him, he always struggled not to fold under the pressure.

“He sometimes sits in the kitchen or walks around the house at night, Grandma!” Nel made sure to point out, much to his chagrin.

“Oi, squirt!” Grimmjow huffed at her, “You’re supposed to be in bed asleep!”

“Sorry Daddy,” Nel said, not sounding sorry at all and giving him an upside-down grin.

Retsu just smiled benevolently and gave both a kiss on the cheek in farewell. She made sure to leave Grimmjow with some parting words, “If it gets any worse, you will be making an appointment with your local doctor or I’ll be seeing to it myself.”

Knowing better than to argue when his mother got that gleam in her eye, he just very respectfully said, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

~

 

Kisuke Urahara, enigma to most, considered himself just a humble candy shop owner that made some money off of his own unique and flavorful concoctions - besides the standard sugary wares. If fact, even though he dabbled in several other ‘ventures’, he’d say where he was most content was _Urahara’s Confectioneries & Such_. He got to watch the comings-n-goings of the local neighborhood, and listen to a little gossip as well. On that particular Sunday morning, when one Ichigo Kurosaki happened to stop by, Kisuke was reaffirmed in the fact that he was right where he belonged.

“Ah, Ichigo! I was wondering when you’d stop by to see your ol’ mentor. I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me.” Kisuke leaned on the counter, chin resting in one hand and gesturing lazily with the other. Even though his green and white bucket hat was shading his eyes ever so slightly, Ichigo would know that shady, laughing countenance anywhere.

“Che. I just talked to you the other day Urahara-san.” Ichigo said, rolling his eyes at the man’s usual dramatics. “How have things been going?”

“Yes, yes. I can’t complain. And how is the new job coming? No work today, I see.”

“It’s coming along I guess. Thanks for the help with that by the way, Yoruichi-san as well.” Ichigo was scanning everything, noting all the changes and yet still getting that same nostalgic feel from the place. It had once been an old bookstore, with large windows and dark wood; now with added glass jars of thin sticks, to homemade truffles and candies in the display cases. It retained a ubiquitous, mishmash smell of sugar, lemon drops, licorice and old books.

“Oh, I see you still sell these!?” Ichigo squatted down and pointed excitedly at chocolate candies in the case labeled _Ichigo’s Stash_.

“Of course! They’re still one of my biggest sellers. All the credit goes to you, obviously.” Urahara managed, Ichigo had never actually caught him in the act, to slip his fan out of nowhere and was now waving it in front of his face. “Now, tell Uncle Kisuke how work is really going, hmm?”

Ichigo sighed, remembering back to when he worked here that he was never really able to get anything past the guy. Urahara-san was way too perceptive. Not only that, he was the reason Ichigo eventually went to pastry school in the first place; his not so subtle hints of leaving pamphlets for culinary schools everywhere. _‘Ichigo, your talents will be wasted here, you need to expand upon what I already taught you.'_ When money became an obstacle, Urahara even made sure Ichigo knew that he was funneling profits from Ichigo’s creations into an account he and Isshin had set up for him. What with him and Ichigo’s father being old friends and all… sneaky devils.

“Well, it may be too soon to tell, but I’m pretty sure my new boss hates me… or at least thinks I won’t last very long.” Ichigo sighed again, rubbing his arm. He’d been unable to think of little else. As per usual whenever he was presented with a new situation in his life, not only was he over-thinking, but Grimmjow’s presence was making it even worse. It certainly didn’t help that the man’s eyes and hair and… well everything was preoccupying his thoughts during any idle time, like when he was trying to sleep. Frankly, it was altogether disheartening.

“Oh, and how have you been coping with that?” Urahara said, concern bringing a more serious mien to his face.

Finally straightening from his perusal of the bonbons, Ichigo regarded Urahara, “Alright, I haven’t had a bad reaction for a long while.” Then snapping his right fingers together in an ah-ha gesture. “There was another reason I wanted to come see you today; do you have any vacancies at your apartment building? Now that I’ve got this new job, I’d like to get my own place.”

“I see. Does Isshin know about this yet?” Urahara couldn’t keep the humor from his voice.

“No, but he can’t expect me to keep living at home after being on my own in Chicago. I’m 22 years old now.” Ichigo tossed his hands up in an exasperated motion.

“I agree completely, Ichigo. He just can’t help being worried about you. He’s a father first, a reasonable adult second.”

“Ah, I know.” Ichigo looked out the large glass windows with a fond smirk.

“Well, Ichigo. I can help you out with your housing situation. As for the job one, I’ve heard a few things about our dear Mr. Jaegerjaques from Yoruichi. While he may be a very disagreeable fellow, just give it a little more time. He’s a good guy… deep… deep down…” Urahara said, nodding sagely behind his fan.

Ichigo felt skeptical at best with that mediocre praise. “Somehow that doesn’t reassure me, but I’ll take your word for it.”

 

~

 

“Tadaima!” Ichigo said as he walked in from doing some light shopping after leaving Urahara’s candy shop.

“Okaeri, Ichi-nii! Did you find the spices I needed?” Yuzu said walking out from the pantry where she was scouring for the ingredients she needed for supper. She was wearing white capris, a red sleeveless blouse (which had tiny strawberries on the collar), house slippers, and her favorite blue, paisley print apron which had once belonged to their mother, Masaki. Now eighteen, out of all the Kurosaki siblings, Ichigo thought Yuzu resembled her the most. “I still can’t believe I don’t have any cayenne or ginger. I wonder what happened to them?”

“Are you sure Oyaji didn’t try to cook again? He almost destroyed half the kitchen last time.” Ichigo sat the bag down and handed Yuzu one from Urahara’s that was just for her.

“He better not have!” She’d crossed her arms, and puffed her cheeks out a little. Yuzu trying to look intimidating, unfortunately for her, always just came off as adorable. Not that any of them would ever tell her that. “Oh, Ichi-nii! Thanks, these lemon sticks are my favorite.” Immediately forgetting about the ‘Isshin Incident’, she stopped to admire the yellow-n-white candies.

“Yeah, I know,” Ichigo said warmly when Yuzu gave him a tight hug, running his hand through her sunshine blonde hair.

“So, did Urahara-san say if the apartments he owns have any available rooms?”

Yuzu and Ichigo, out of the Kurosaki clan, had always been especially close. When tragedy had struck their family some 13 years ago, they had both maintained a love of baking that Masaki had enjoyed while still alive. Yuzu had been so excited when Ichigo had announced that he was going to attend pastry school at _The French Pastry School_ , and also a little jealous that she wasn’t old enough to go with him. Ichigo said he would’ve taken her, but he was pretty sure she was too big to fit in his suitcase.

“Yeah, he said he’d hold onto one for me when I’m ready to move in.”

“That’s good, but I’m going to miss you when you move out. It’s seems you just moved back home…” she said with a sad little moue on her face.

“I won’t be that far away. You can come visit me anytime you need to get away from dad,” he said trying to cheer her up, making her look up with a giggle.

“Ichi, you look tired. Do you need to decompress before supper?” she asked worriedly.

“Oh, yeah. I guess you’re right. I have been fairly busy at work this week.” He rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

“You gotta remember to take care of yourself, we don’t want you to have a melt-down.” Yuzu then proceeded to push Ichigo towards the stairs.

“But I thought you wanted to look over the website for the spring programs at my alma mater?” Ichigo said laughingly.

“After supper, now go!”

“Hai, hai, Yuzu.” He went to his room obediently.

Ichigo was only being somewhat evasive with how he really felt about his new job. For one, he felt like he was thoroughly grasping the work. And two, really basking in that feeling of producing delicious creations that people would enjoy. On the other hand, he was only learning from Ulquiorra - Grimmjow seemed to ignore his presence mostly. The frustrating part was Ichigo didn’t know why! Even knowing better than to keep going in circles about it, he couldn’t help but go over how he’d handled any of their recent interactions. Wondering if he’d made some, unknown to him anyway, social faux pas. He’d eventually given up and figured it must be more on BB’s end. Climbing the stairs, Ichigo couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of giving Grimmjow a ‘secret’ nickname that he was sure the guy wouldn’t appreciate.

Upon entering his room Ichigo immediately put on his comfiest clothes, grabbed his weighted blanket, drew the shades over his window, reclined on his bed and put on his ‘soothing tunes’ playlist on his phone to decompress after the week-long overexposure of stimuli. He was determined to make it at _Nelliel’s Place_ , even if it was the last thing he did! Ichigo let that be the last sentiment he had before zoning out to the harmonious, dulcet tones of _Florence + The Machine_ and _Chris Cornell_ , images of arctic blue eyes staring back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Pics w/ Fics:
> 
> Urahara's:  
> [Pic 1](https://thehungrykorean.files.wordpress.com/2010/10/img_1810.jpg)  
> [Pic 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/af/52/45/af52452e4a0fbfe38e6d0c684ea6344d.jpg)


	3. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time, diverting conversations, and past tribulations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 3!!

Chapter 3 – Do I Wanna Know?

 

Grimmjow didn’t have very many nights completely to himself. He generally felt that his parents helped out more than enough with taking Nel to and from school, and sometimes keeping her if business ran over. Plus, he cherished any free time he and his daughter had together. Although when Yoruichi insisted that she’d take Nel off his hands for a girl’s night – which he didn’t really want to know what that involved – he didn’t say no. It was almost the end of November now, a full month of working alongside Cinn/Ichigo had passed… Grimmjow was starting to feel a little desperate.

After about the first week of observing Ichigo and questioning Cifer about the kid’s progress, Grimmjow figured that he needed to start actually _acting_ like the kid’s boss. He’d been showing him a few things here and there; why his buttercream had air bubbles in it or how-to-deal with the ornery dish machine when it decided to throw a tantrum and spewed water all over the floor.

He had a feeling there would be repercussions to getting closer. And he was right.

Cinn smelt like a damn combination of vanilla, sunshine and sex, and he would swear he caught a whiff of cinnamon sometimes as well just to drive him insane. Plus, there had been that ‘run-in’ at the freezer…

He’d opened the walk-in freezer only to end up with a handful of ginger, and not of the root variety. Ichigo had been in the process of carrying some frozen egg cartons to transfer to the cooler as Grimmjow was walking in and they’d collided. The floors were notorious for being slippery and had Grimm not caught Ichigo, the younger man would have gone flying. It basically ended up with them both leaning half-in and half-out of the freezer door afraid to move in case they both lost their footing, Ichigo cradled to his chest. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Cifer had been close by to witness the whole thing…

That wasn’t even the most memorable part. While he could have sworn that Ichigo had a very distinct blush on his face, which was too damn cute, as soon as they’d made it safely from the freezer Ichigo had seemed completely unaffected. Ichigo still would never look him fully in the eye, always focused slightly to the side of his face or on his mouth, making Grimmjow start to wonder if he intimidated him that much.

Needless to say, Grimmjow was beyond confused. These kinds of mixed signals were not, frankly, something he was used to. When he was younger, living it up in New York after graduating from _Le Cordon Bleu_ , all his sexual and relationship encounters were straightforward; to-the-point and just how he liked it. Now though, even if he talked himself into pursuing something with the kid, he didn’t know what was going though Ichigo’s mind. The guy gave great blank-face. Sometimes Cinn seemed completely in his own world when he was working on something, but if the older man got too close a fine tension seemed to envelope that lithe frame.

All of this is why he now needed a night to himself, just him and an Old Fashioned.

With music playing in the background, Grimmjow sat his alcoholic beverage on the coffee table and reclined on the couch, fresh from the shower in only a towel since the lady of the house was absent.

 _Have you got color in your cheeks?_  
_Do you ever get that feelin’ that you can't shift the type_  
_That sticks around like summat in your teeth?_  
_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_  
_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

Grimmjow, taking advantage of being completely alone, slid his hand down to his abdomen and just let it rest there in anticipation.

 _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep?_  
_'Cause there's this tune I found_

 _that makes me think of you somehow_  
_And I play it on repeat_  
_Until I fall asleep_  
_Spilling drinks on my settee_

He hadn’t felt the thrill of the chase for a while now, the old Jaegerjaques that wanted to conquer all in his sights; be it professionally or personally. Suddenly, molten brown eyes were looking up at him from between his legs, at least in his mind anyway. Letting the images keep coming, the towel was quickly undone. The hand cupping his balls belonged to slim, agile fingers instead of his own larger, brawny ones. Wishing he had the foresight to bring some lotion out with him, he licked the palm of his other hand, being particularly messy; strings of saliva connecting his hand to his mouth. Once that was sufficiently wet, he brought it to the head of his dick.

“Uhnn…” Grimmjow pictured Cinn bringing that pretty mouth of his there, then slowly, slowly letting it stretch his lips with Grimm’s girth. “ _Fuck_ , Cinn. Your mouth feels so good.

_(Do I wanna know?)_

_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Phantom hands cupped his ass, his hands gripping two handfuls of fiery orange tresses, he would begin guiding Cinn’s head up and down. “Just like that, baby, suck a little more… right… there.” Grimmjow didn’t even try to repress his groans. “Ah, fuck. Ughn… _mmm_.” Hips rising and falling faster, then faster. Both hands slick with spit and precum. Hearing moans of lust echoed from his ‘lover’ as heated eyes gazed back into his.

_Crawlin' back to you._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do_

Holding Ichigo’s head down, cock shoved as far as it would go; that tight throat spasming a little, then choking some when Grimm released down his throat. “Fuck! Yeah, take it all, baby!” he said, almost snarling from his release. Heaving breaths as he came back down from his high, he wiped cum off with his forgotten towel.

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through_

_Crawlin’ back to you_

Grimm was left feeling no closer to a solution to his ‘Cinn conundrum’ than he had at the start of the evening; gazing at the ceiling as he finished his drink.

 

~

 

During a walk home after work, the next day being Thanksgiving, Ichigo got several texts all at once. He felt that they may have planned this…

_Midget: ‘Hey! when r u gonna come spend some time w/your friends!!? >:( '_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Yeah Kurosaki. Quit being lazy & actually text every once in awhile.’_

_Princess: ‘It’s ok Kurosaki-kun! We know you’ve been busy! 😀_   _’_

_Chad: 👍🏽_

Ichigo let out a laugh at their persistence; he knew he should have gotten a hold of his friends a lot sooner.

_Ichigo: ‘Well, I don’t know what your guy’s plans r for thanksgiving, but I have the next 2 days off if you wanna hang?’_

_Midget: ‘Finally! You all should come over thursday night. we can veg out and drink!!’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Sounds good to me.’_

_Princess: ‘Yeah! I can’t wait!! I’ll bring food 😃_ _’_

Ichigo eyes widened comically, knowing none of them really wanted a repeat of Inoue’s unusual concoctions.

_Ichigo: ‘No, that’s ok! I can bring something, if you want to bring some drinks, etc? See u guys there!’_

After getting confirmations back, and a guitar emoji from Chad, Ichigo returned his phone back to his pocket. Shivering a little in the cold wind, he reminded himself that he needed to start dressing in more layers since the weather was only going to get colder.

Ichigo was finally beginning to feel more optimistic about his work situation. Earlier today before he’d left work, Grimmjow had pulled him aside to tell him that he’d start training him on different production items when they returned from Thanksgiving.

 

_*** 30 minutes earlier ***_

Ichigo was throwing on his coat when Grimmjow called out to him.

“Oi, Ichigo. C’mere for a second.” The blue-haired man was leaning against the doorjamb, tilting his head behind him towards his office that was situated next to a small employee break area near the stockroom.

“Oh, okay.” Feeling both curious and a bit apprehensive, Ichigo made his way towards him.

Turning, Grimmjow sat behind his desk and gestured for Ichigo to take a seat on the small couch along the wall. He’d already removed his chef jacket and put his hands behind his head, giving Ichigo a direct stare. Ichigo had to forcefully will himself not to stare at the other man's display of chest muscles.

“So, I feel it’s fair to say that you’ve become a part of this team fairly quickly after observing you the past couple of weeks. Then speaking with Cifer, he said you’re: driven, meticulous, naturally-gifted, and agreeable company.  High-praise indeed coming from him...” he drawled.

“Really? That’s great to hear.” Ichigo was relieved, but still had to resist the urge to jostle his leg, or fiddle with his coat zipper to distract himself from how uncomfortable Grimmjow still made him at times.

“Also, how do you find the work here so far?” The way the man was looking at Ichigo, it was like Grimmjow was trying to dissect him.

“It’s great to be able to get my hands dirty and I really am learning a lot.”

“Glad to hear it, ‘cause when you come back, I’m going to start you on breads, danishes, and such. So, rest up and prepare for that.”

“Oh, that sounds great! I’ve really wanted to tackle and master breads since graduating school.” At that moment, the ginger male brought one to mind the image of a somewhat excited golden retriever, tail wagging included.

“Hmm, well be prepared to get the crash-course version.” A devilish smile lit up Grimmjow’s face and Ichigo felt a little shiver go down his spine. Whether in fright or pleasure, he wasn’t entirely sure.

 

_*** Present ***_

While Ichigo had enjoyed working with Ulquiorra, getting to make Opéra gâteau, macarons and such, he also relished a new challenge. As he turned the last corner towards home, he recalled the frank conversation they’d just had last week…

_While he’d been in the midst of layering a tiramisù, Ulquiorra had turned to Ichigo and blatantly asked, “Ichigo, are you autistic?”_

_After recovering from nearly flipping mascarpone filling in his eye from dropping his spatula and it ricocheting off the table, Ichigo had been flabbergasted. “What!? I mean, how did you guess that?”_

_“I know things. Plus, I like watching documentaries.”_

_“Okay...” Ichigo didn’t know what to do with that, so he focused back on his tiramisù. “…Is it that obvious?”_

_“I don’t believe so. I think it’s only apparent if you know what characteristics to look for.” Ulquiorra stated as he resumed 'masking' his own Black Forest Torte._

_“I see,” Ichigo replied, somehow relieved by the conversation._

Ichigo could also admit to himself that he was both anticipating and dreading working with Grimmjow. The guy was affecting him more than anyone else he’d been attracted to before. That in and of itself seemed worrisome. His past ‘attempts’ at relationships and intimacy had been well… disastrous at best.

Growing up, Ichigo had never really had a strong interest in dating. As he got older this started to worry him, so upon graduation he worked up the nerve to make out with a girl at a party. Translation: both were drunk and it was Inoue. It had been awkward both during and after said mishap. Luckily, they were able to laugh about it afterwards and had remained friends. It had left Ichigo wondering if perhaps he just wasn’t interested in girls, although he’d never really had a preference before.

That led to the next ‘attempt’ at what he liked to call ‘closing the distance’ between himself and another human being, because while Ichigo had felt longing to be in an intimate relationship - dating and similar social endeavors escaped him. It was, at times, like being alone in a crowded room… and everyone else was speaking the same language except you.

So, once he entered school in Chicago, he figured he would make another go at it. Enter one Shūkurō Tsukishima. Later Renji, who had been his roommate and was attending a different culinary school, would tell him that Shūkurō had been bad news from the start. In the beginning Ichigo hadn’t been able to read the signs past the dark-haired man's calm, appeasing speech and ways.

_“You should try to relax more…”_

_“Why so cold, Ichigo? Don’t you like me enough?”_

_“Obviously, this isn’t working out between us, hmm?”_

All said with that false smile of his that quickly went stale by the end. Ichigo was just glad he never actually slept with the guy. It left him questioning if he was asexual or just not made to have a relationship - this led to Renji and he having a drink at a local bar.  Renji had proceeded to confess that he himself was gay and that there was nothing wrong with Ichigo, and he shouldn’t let ‘fuckheads like Tsukishima’ tell him otherwise. He would figure himself out in his own time, his friend had assured him.

It left a bad taste in his mouth still to this day. It was all in the past and Ichigo maintained that he really just wanted to focus on his career right now.

Later that night though, he lay in bed with his arm over his face listening to music on shuffle. Trying to sleep, there was an empty feeling in his chest that ached so bad he felt he could cry.

 _And another one bites the dust_  
_Oh why can I not conquer love?_  
_And I might have thought that we were one_  
_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

 _And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_  
_But there were so many red flags_  
_Now another one bites the dust_  
_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

 _You did not break me_  
_I'm still fighting for peace_

 _Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
_But your blade—it might be too sharp_  
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard,_  
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_  
_But you won't see me fall apart_  
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_~_

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart…_

_‘Do I Wanna Know?’ By The Arctic Monkeys  
‘Elastic Heart’ by Sia_

 

_*Specifically -Masking the sides of a cake with loose ingredients; i.e. chopped nuts, chocolate shavings, etc. by lightly pressing handfuls into the sides of a freshly iced cake._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed xD


	4. Itsygo/Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends, and then making some dough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! Tah dah...

Chapter 4 – Itsygo/Ichigo

 

After spending an enjoyable evening of food, booze and making fun of Uryū’s inability to make headway with Nemu - his college biology professor’s daughter and hence his ‘nickname’ for falling for the offspring of that nutcase - Ichigo was raring to go that Saturday morning.

According to the schedule, Ulquiorra had the day off for his birthday, and it was just going to be him and Grimmjow. Once again, Ichigo reminded himself that the older man was bad news as any kind of potential… anything. Even if the guy were interested, Ichigo wouldn’t even know where to begin. Despite the fact he’d learned the guy was single, Ichigo just somehow knew he was over-his-head on this one.

Hearing a noise coming from the other man’s office, Ichigo headed that way to announce himself…

…then promptly rushed to catch a small girl that was hanging off the metal rack along the far right wall. She’d clearly climbed there using the rolling desk chair, with a box stacked on top of it, but it had moved out from under her and left her stranded without another foothold. Crying big tears and looking completely miserable, Ichigo’s big brother instincts immediately came out.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” he declared just as she lost her grip, holding her to his chest and making soothing noises to calm her down. He looked back at the shelf, wondering what could have been so important and spotted a chef’s hat on the top shelf.

“Waah! Nel was so scared.” She looked up and stopped wailing mid-yell. “Who are you? You’re not daddy.”

“I’m Ichigo. Who are you?” he asked curiously.

“I’m Nel. Nelliel Tu.” She seemed to stop to consider something. “You’re really pretty,” she said with a coy grin, twirling a strand of turquoise hair around her finger.

Blinking a few times, a little perplexed by this strange child in his arms wearing a maroon romper and pigtails, Ichigo opened his mouth to say something just as Grimmjow arrived.

As soon as the man walked in, he quickly surveyed the situation, frowning. “Uh-oh,” Nel whispered in his arms, ducking her head some as if she could make herself vanish. “Daddy’s gonna be mad.”

“D-Daddy!?” Ichigo semi-shouted, darting back and forth glances at the two colorful-haired individuals. _I didn’t even know he had a kid!_

Looking annoyed, Grimmjow said, “What have I told you about climbing on the shelves, you little brat?” He made his way over to take Nel from Ichigo, but Nel really didn’t want to let go.

“No, Nel wants to stay with Itsygo,” she said stubbornly, clinging to Ichigo’s neck.

“Itsygo!?” Ichigo had a feeling he was getting involved with a troublesome creature.

With zero remorse, Grimmjow scooped her into his arms and dumped her on the couch. “Too bad. You’re in trouble and he’s not gonna save you.” Squatting down, he gave her his no-nonsense look. “Not only are you not getting pizza after I get off work today, you’re also getting punished when we get back home. Now tell me, why is that?”

“Cause Nel’s not supposed to climb on the shelves,” she admitted reluctantly.

“And?”

“Cause Nel might get hurt.” She was finally starting to look a little more remorseful after being lectured by her dad. “Nel’s sorry, Daddy.”

“I’m sure." Sighing a little with a softer look on his face, he cradled the side of her head with his hand, dwarfing it by comparison. "You're gonna give me gray hair, kid."

If anything, the kid looked even more miserable. “Please don’t worry, Nel won’t do it again. Nel loves Daddy!” She launched her little arms around her dad’s neck.

“Yeah, I love ya too, pipsqueak.” He placed a kiss on her hair and sat her back down. “Now, can you behave while I’m at work today? Here’s your coloring books that you dropped in the hallway.” He made to grab it.

Ichigo hadn’t even noticed that Grimmjow had placed a small backpack on the ground when he’d come in earlier. Seeing that, Ichigo picked it up and placed it in Grimmjow’s hand. “Thanks,” the other man uttered.

“No problem.”

After Nel was settled with her books and crayons, he and Grimmjow made to leave when Nel stage-whispered, “Bye, Itsygo! You have pretty eyes and hair too!”

Ichigo just waved goodbye without looking back, trying to ignore the blush he could feel taking over his face as he avoided Grimmjow’s inquiring gaze.

Watching the man with his daughter had somehow made him even more attractive than before…

 

~

 

Orihime Inoue had always been a realistic person. Sure, she sometimes had her head in-the-clouds or had an overactive imagination, but reality had dealt her some harsh blows early on in life. Orphaned at the young age of 10 years old had made her appreciate the people she did still have in her life that much more.

One of those people was Ichigo Kurosaki, or Kurosaki-kun; after him calling her Inoue instead of her first name when they first met each other in middle school. She’d later learned that he was half-Japanese and half-American and wanted to reciprocate in kind; then it had just kind of become a nickname.

He was, among many things, her first and only crush.

While she’d come to accept that they would always just be friends, some love wasn’t that easy to let go of. After the ‘kissing incident’, Ichigo had been so apologetic and sure she would never forgive him and asked to still to be ‘friends’ - it had hurt her heart in more ways than one. That time had cemented the fact in her head that Ichigo didn’t and never would like her back in that way.

She had considered moving on and tried dating here and there, but he was always in the back of her mind. Orihime knew it wasn’t fair to any other person she was seeing.

As she sat at her kitchen table and made out a grocery list for the next week, she recalled the previous evening she had spent with her friends.

 

~

 

It had been great to catch up with what had been going on in each other’s lives and recalling old times. Uryū was attending medical school, where he was ‘of course’ excelling far ahead of all his classmates, even if they all noticed the dark circles and slightly haggard cast to his face. Rukia was studying business and finance to eventually join her brother’s company, _B. Kuchiki Imports_. Sado, or Chad to Ichigo, was studying for his BA in Music Arts. He’d even brought his acoustic guitar to strum while everyone chatted. Orihime, having a healer’s heart as everyone had always professed, decided on nursing school.

About half-way through the evening, Orihime had decided to get more of the ‘chappy punch’ that Rukia had made from the refrigerator; she'd overheard a hushed conversation between Rukia and Ichigo. They had gone there earlier when Ichigo announced that his mini quiches were probably done and needed to be checked.

_“Well, Ichigo. Have you met anyone new yet?”_

_“Ah jeez…” Ichigo said, heaving a big sigh. “You know I told you that I’m not interested in dating anyone right now.”_

_“Hmm. That’s not what I asked, and you always have a shifty expression on your face that tells me when you’re lying.”_

_“Huh!? I do not,” he said, sounding shocked._

_“You do… Oh my god! You did! Who is it!? Is it a guy, girl, both!? Is it anyone I know?” Rukia sounded beside herself with glee._

_Ichigo made a sound somewhere between resignation and fond exasperation. “Fine. Yes, I did. Yes, they are a guy. AND no, I will not be pursuing it,” he said with finality._

_“Ichigo.” Rukia, even though she and Ichigo were the same age, always acted like the big sister in their friendship. “You can’t let that what’s his name, Shukyshimy whatever, keep you from moving on and finding someone. Not every person is like that guy and you deserve to be happy.” Orihime could just imagine Rukia standing there, arms crossed with her now-if-you’re-wise-you’ll-listen-to-me stance. She knew she shouldn’t be listening to their private chat, but she still found herself waiting with bated breath out in the hallway for what Ichigo had to say._

_“I know Rukia, but you know it’s not that easy for me. I’m… really bad at flirting, or vice versa and all that dating stuff. Plus…” A pause. “It’s my new boss at work.”_

_“Oh! Really?” Rukia loosed a ribald laugh. “How scandalous of you.”_

_“Che, shut up. It wasn’t intentional, I assure you.”_

_“...Well? What does he look like?”_

_“Here.” Ichigo must have handed her his phone, because Rukia let out a low whistle._

_“Wow, Ichigo. You have good taste. Ah, I remember Byakuya mentioning this guy’s name as one of his new customers. Do you know why he moved here?”_

_“No and I didn’t really ask either. I figure that’s his business.”_

_“Well if anything happens, make sure I’m the first to know.”_

_“RUKIA, I said nothing was going to happen!”_

_“Uh huh. I can tell you really like him, cause you’ve been blushing the entire time we’ve been talking about him.”_

_“Che. Whatever.”_

Hearing footsteps coming her way, Orihime dodged towards the bathroom in embarrassment. She was only glad that the hallway blocked her from view until she hid.

 

_*** Present ***_

_Well, that really had put the last nail in the coffin didn’t it…?_

Finished with her grocery list, she gazed out the window of her modest apartment. Thinking about that evening, it had only reaffirmed what she had been telling herself.

_Maybe I really should put more effort into meeting someone new…_

It’d be about a week later that she’d get an interesting proposition from Ichigo that would change everything.

 

~

 

“So, Ichigo. I’m going to show you three of the breads we make here; the Italian, brioche and challah. I don’t know what you do or don’t know, so at times I’m going to explain it like you don’t know anything. Make sense?” Grimmjow was standing with arms crossed at the left end of the baker’s bench, while Ichigo stood towards the middle of it.

“Ah, yes.” Ichigo kept his notebook handy beside him on the workbench so he could jot down anything pertinent.

“I also figure one of the best ways of learning is by doing, so I wrote down the recipes,” Grimmjow gestured with his thumb to a smaller whiteboard by their work station behind him, “their amounts, and I’ll observe and help you if needed while you’re making them, alright?”

“Yeah, I got it!” Ichigo was more than ready to start. When he got into ‘pastry mode’ he could become completely absorbed in what he was doing, sometimes to the exclusion of everything around him.

Starting on the Italian bread, which was one of the most popular items they sold at the bakery, it was a 1x recipe or one times size - one full batch being about 100 pounds mixed into one of the two large industrial mixers they had. Now most bread dough when mixing could generate a lot of heat depending on the size, and so combining some ice into your total amount of water would help slow down the rate of heat caused by friction.

Grimmjow just watched as the wheels turned in Ichigo’s head, waiting to see if Cifer’s assessment of him was correct or not.

“ _He’s remarkably intuitive, has good instincts and excellent attention to detail… in fact just give him a couple of years and he may surpass us both.”_ Grimmjow would judge for himself if the kid was that good or not.

Ichigo proceeded to weigh out about 8 pounds of ice, then 24 pounds of water on the large scale before then dumping it all into the large bowl first.

_Yes, it is colder outside these days, so less ice is correct…_

He then added one 50 pound bag of bread flour to the bowl, then their Italian dry mix that they made in-house on top of that.

_Hmm. Okay, so far so good._

Ichigo then rolled the bowl, which rested on a set of wheels, over to the mixer and pushed the button to raise the lift attachment that would also simultaneously lift the heavy bowl where it hinged in place on the metal loop on one side of the rim. Once it was just high enough to roll the wheeled cart out from under the bowl, Ichigo swung the bowl to lock it in place on the opposite side. Fitting the large hook attachment above the flour mixture and pressing both the start button that would begin twisting the hook as well as the button to lift the bowl all the way up, the ingredients slowly began mixing. Leaving it to do that once it rose all the way up, Ichigo measured his last ingredient; the dry yeast. He then gradually added the yeast as it was mixing, waiting until it was incorporated to slowly increase the mixing speed so flour wouldn’t fly everywhere.

_Okay, fine. The kid was pretty good…_

“So, why did you mix it that way?”

“Hmm?” Ichigo had to tear his eyes away from watching the swirling of the dough in the mixer. “Ah, well I wanted to ensure the yeast wouldn’t die from the ice, so I put that in the bottom of the bowl and covered by an extra layer of protection with the flour. Since the weather has been getting gradually colder and I didn’t want the dough to be too cold that it would take too long to mix but also not kill the yeast, so only added 8 pounds ice versus say more during the summer months with more humidity. Also, I added the yeast last so it would gradually get activated by the water, sugar and salt.” Ichigo look up in a kind of far away contemplation as he explained all of the reasoning behind his actions, ticking things off with his fingers one-by-one. Grimmjow had to stifle a groan from how cute it was. “Is that not how it should be done?” Ichigo looked slightly worried.

“Nah. I’d say you’re good right now. Keep going and get your pans, station and sheeter ready so by the time your dough’s ready-you’re ready. It’s better not to keep your dough waiting. One more thing.” Grimmjow held one finger up as he went to the walk-in cooler that most of their overnight products went to be baked off first thing in the morning. He came back with a ready-made piece of dough and proceeded to toss it into the mixing Italian dough. “From now on, always reserve a piece of any bread dough you make, since that will be your starter dough for the next batch.”

“Oh! Right, to help with the aging process!?” Ichigo asked inquisitively, eyes practically sparkling.

Grimmjow smirked a little; Ichigo had the wonderment of a child that had just discovered why the sky was blue. “That’s right.” He squeezed Ichigo’s shoulder a little in camaraderie, felt Ichigo subtly tense, then relax and flash a little grin towards Grimmjow.

_Perhaps the kid is finally warming up to me?_

“Also, it will speed up the mixing process along with making the bread bake a nice color and give the leaner doughs that nice crusty surface after they bake.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to see how it turns out in tomorrow’s bake.” Ichigo’s hands were itching to manipulate the dough when it was done.

What followed was a systematic rundown of Grimmjow taking Ichigo through the makeups of the different breads, how he liked them to look and giving Ichigo an exact list of every bread, pastry, etc. that the bakery made for Ichigo to study for the rest of that week’s production.

The day left both men feeling far happier at the end than either of them were probably expecting.

 

  _Boulanger (baker) - in larger restaurants, prepares bread, cakes, and breakfast pastries instead of the pâtissier._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful pics:
> 
> [Pic 1](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnsLeIQFOId/)
> 
> [Pic 2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnsQX55l1GY/)


	5. A Chartreux kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitten, an interview, and the joys of moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @EspadaIV ;)
> 
> & [Kitten!](https://static9.depositphotos.com/1594920/1086/i/950/depositphotos_10863524-stock-photo-chartreux-kitten.jpg)

Chapter 5 – A Chartreux kitten

 

Ulquiorra Cifer considered himself a man of various interests. He liked all things baking, pastry and food related, of course. He enjoyed a variety of different types of teas, not coffee, but only specific ones. He liked watching documentaries on vast subjects like; astrophysics, autobiographies or the state of the country’s past, present and current agriculture and farming technologies. There were many others he could mention, but that wasn’t what occupied his mind these days.

Well, besides the spectacle Grimmjow was making of himself with Ichigo. He was just going to sit back and enjoy the show until one of them finally got their act together.

No, Ulquiorra’s new interest was one tiny, fuzzy creature he had saved the other day. In fact, it was said incident that caused him to break his hand when he fell from a tree, cushioning the fall so the kitten wouldn’t come to harm. _Sigh_. After many inquiries as to ownership, he’d eventually decided to keep the miniscule furball. He’d even begun to take pictures of it, like those idiot pet owners he used to make fun of. This was all to be kept absolutely secret of course… Grimmjow must never find out.

He’d begun calling him _Latigo,_ for the way he whipped around the apartment. It was also something his Spanish father had nicknamed Ulquiorra when he was little. Ulquiorra was of both Spanish and Chinese, on his maternal grandmother’s side, descent.

He skimmed through the pictures on his phone as he walked to work that morning.

_Sigh. I guess apparently I have a weakness for things with orange and gray coloring…_

 

~

 

When Ulquiorra walked into work that morning, he was greeted by the sight of a very disgruntled Grimmjow.

“What’s wrong with you now?” he asked, barely interested.

“Shut up. Nothing’s wrong with me. Just that not only is Marilyn leaving soon to start her new job, but that flake Nancy or whatever just up and quit this morning!” Grimmjow was leaning on Ulquiorra’s work station with two resumes in front of him.

“So, we might have no help out front when we open this Monday. Well, you do tend to scare help away,” he remarked nonchalantly. “Except Ichigo for some reason…” he whispered under his breath.

“What did you say?” Grimmjow asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.”

“Well, this is who Ichigo recommended, saying they needed a job or something.” He waved the papers in the air.

Ulquiorra swiped both of them from his hands.

“Oi! What the hell-!?”

“Let’s face it, you hate doing interviews and I’m much better at it, so I’ll do them today. You still need to finish those cinnamon swirl breads for that order on Sunday.”

“Che. Fine, have fun then.” Grimmjow made a quick getaway, all too easily giving up.

_He’s such a child sometimes…_

 

~

 

Orihime was both excited and nervous. To be able to see Ichigo more and work somewhere with delicious treats was thrilling, but she was nervous about making a good impression. Ichigo was really doing her a solid by recommending her. Orihime was currently working as a waitress at a diner, but the commute between that, her apartment, and school was really wearing her down. The bakery would be much easier in the overall trajectory of her busy day-to-day routine. When he’d texted her about it, she’d immediately jumped at the opportunity.

She’d even gone so far as to ask Rukia to go shopping with her.

Rukia had held out what she had called a: Split Neck Bowknot Embellished Peplum Waist Dress… or something? She’d said it would look fabulous on her. What with the patchwork gray long-sleeved jacket with black bow-tie belt in the middle and the black mid-calf pencil skirt, it would off-set her lovely auburn hair and gray eyes to perfection. Orihime had agreed it was exactly what she was looking for! ‘Til she saw the price tag…

_“Look Hime, you can wear it on dates, you already have the strappy heels to go with it and I’ll go halvies on it with you and you can pay me back later. You should borrow my pearls too! Now buy the dress, it was made for you!” Rukia, with a big grin, exuberantly thrust out the dress for her to take._

_“O-Okay! I will,” she’d said with renewed excitement as she grabbed it. “Thanks Rukia.”_

_They’d given each other a quick hug in the middle of the clothes boutique. “Hime, that’s what friends are for.”_

Now she was as ready as she was ever going to be; dressed to kill… or so she hoped, waves and curls of copper pinned to the side to sweep over her right shoulder, waiting impatiently in the seating area of the yet opened bakery after Ichigo had let her in and wished her good luck.

She was contemplating if it was okay to indulge and buy a sweet to-go, bank account now hurting, when a raven-haired man in chef whites came through the swinging doors.

The man was looking down at what she presumed was her resume, and when he looked up…

…promptly rammed right into one of the other chairs at an upper table. His eyes almost seemed to bulge out of his face as he clutched his stomach, a small _oomph_ sound escaping his lips.

“Oh! Are you okay?” Orihime had stood when the man entered the room, and would have made her way closer out of concern, but was startled by just how… very beautiful his eyes were. They contrasted extremely well with his black hair. Images of emeralds and porcelain floated through her mind. “Oh my.” Orihime covered her mouth out of embarrassment when she realized she’d said that out loud.

Meanwhile the man had straightened himself up, running one hand down his white jacket and continued over. “Hello, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer. You must be Orihime Inoue, correct?” Holding his hand out, Ulquiorra spoke with an even monotone; looking completely unruffled despite his social snafu a moment ago.

“Yes, pleased to meet you.” She gave a firm handshake, and he then gestured for her to take a seat. “That’s a very cool name. I bet you hear that a lot, though,” Orihime laughed a little bashfully.

He just stared for a split second. “No.”

“Hm? No, what?”

“No one has ever said that to me before.”

“Oh. Okay…” This was turning into one strange interview…

 

_*** 15 minutes later ***_

Ulquiorra was very aware that he came across as a rather odd individual to some, but he was pretty sure he’d never made quite _this much_ of a fool of himself in front of anyone before. She was just some girl, he could handle a simple interview for pete’s sake. Yes, she was the most voluptuous, radiant woman he’d ever seen, but that would not hinder his decision making in the process! Thankfully it was almost over.

“Well, with your excellent recommendations and past work experience, I’d say you’re certainly qualified. How do feel about working here?”

“Oh! I love food; cookies, breads, pizza and well a lot of stuff really… Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes. Hehe,” Orihime laughed nervously, knowing first impressions were important and afraid he’d think her ditzy or scatterbrained.

“I don’t think you’re scatterbrained,” Ulquiorra stated confusedly.

Orihime once again slapped a dainty hand over her mouth, realizing she’d spoken aloud. Trying to recover quickly, she replied, “Oh, well thank you. I really do think I’d make a great employee here and I have a great appreciation for the consistent quality of items you sell here, so please do give me a chance to prove it.” She tried to put on her most earnest smile.

“Okay, you’re hired.” He looked stunned even as the words came out of his mouth.

“Ah, really!? That’s great! I mean, thank you so much.” Surprised, but pleased, she made to ask him some more questions when Ulquiorra suddenly stood up.

“Alright then, if you have any other questions, be sure to ask Ichigo and he’ll also let you know when you can start.” Maintaining steady eye contact the entire time, Ulquiorra slowly backed away from her as if Orihime were an opponent he dare not divert his attention from for even a second. Then abruptly turning, he disappeared though the swinging doors.

“O-Okay…” Orihime sat there confusedly.

_...I wonder what got into him?_

 

~

 

Grimmjow looked up when Cifer walked through the door looking like he’d just chewed something that was hard to swallow.

“Well, how did it go? Did you hire her?”

He nodded his head slowly.

“What? She get on your nerves or something?”

He just opened his mouth to say something; once, then twice. Cifer then closed his eyes and shook his head almost resignedly. Grimmjow had never seen the guy at such a loss for words before, he was starting to wonder if something really was wrong with the guy.

“Are you-“

“I’m going to take a 10.”

“-okay?” Cifer was moving swiftly past Ichigo who was coming back from the stockroom and then did a double-take as the raven-haired man went passed.

Ichigo shot Grimmjow an inquiring glance.

“I think your friend broke him.” Grimmjow was still bemused by the whole thing.

“I’ll just… go check on her,” Ichigo said, slightly alarmed and walked to the front.

 

~

 

Moving was always a bit of an undertaking, and while Ichigo had planned accordingly on his next day off, doing it with his family was even more of an adventure.

“Oh, my beautiful son! You’re growing up to be so independent, with your first apartment and all!”

While Ichigo appreciated his father taking a day off from the clinic, he also could have done without the theatrics. He dusted his hands off from where Isshin and he had just sat a bed frame Ichigo had gotten at _Urahara’s Discount Furniture and Appliances_ store. “I had my own apartment in Chicago,” he dryly pointed out.

“Yes, but that was with a roommate. Now you’re gonna be all alone! Daddy’s worried… are you sure you don’t want to keep living at home?” Giving Ichigo big puppy-dog eyes with his hands folded in a pleading motion, Ichigo and his sisters rolled their eyes.

“Give it up, oyaji, that look doesn’t suit your dumb face.” Karin gave absolutely zero fucks… about most things.

“Ichi-nii, where do you want this box? It’s unlabeled.” Yuzu couldn’t even see over the top of it.

“Ah! Sorry, Yuzu. I’ll take it.” Setting it down on the kitchen island, he popped the tape off seeing it was more kitchen items. He did have a lot of those…

After finally bringing everything up to the second floor studio apartment, his family had asked if Ichigo wanted help to unpack everything as well. Assuring them he’d manage, he’d hugged his sisters and walked to the door to see them out.

“I’ll meet you girls downstairs, I just want to speak to your brother for a minute.”

The Kurosaki siblings exchanged glances; Isshin only occasionally acted ‘seriously’ and apparently this was one of those times.

“Okay, but don’t take too long, I’m getting hungry.” Karin blandly pointed out as she and Yuzu left.

Standing with his hands casually stuffed in his pockets, Ichigo waited for Isshin to speak.

“So, when were you gonna tell me about the person you have a crush on?”

His eyes bulging out a little, Ichigo sputtered, “Wh-What!?”

“Son, I’ve known you your whole life, and I can tell these things.” Isshin folded his arms in his I’m-a-very-wise-father position, giving a satisfied nod.

“Uh-huh,” Ichigo said skeptically.

Isshin spoke, deep purpose behind his words. “Look son, I’m very proud of you. From the moment you were born, you were perfect in my eyes and I’ll always love you no matter what. Remember what I told you before about dating?”

Shuffling his feet slightly, Ichigo looked at the floor, emotion clogging his throat a little. “Yeah, that it didn’t matter who I brought home, as long as they made me happy and treated me right.”

“That’s still true now, and I hope you don’t feel like you can’t tell me about it because this person happens to be a man.”

“Have you been talking to Rukia?” Ichigo looked up suspiciously.

“Ha, a father has his ways.” Isshin made his way over to Ichigo, engulfing him in one of his fatherly hugs: not the over-the-top ones, but the kind that made you think nothing could ever go wrong there, safe and secure in that warm embrace. Cradling his son’s head as Ichigo hugged back just as tightly, he said, “You’ve never been one to let your ASD get in the way of the things you wanted in your life, so don’t let it start now… Ichigo.”

“Okay.” Ichigo had to choke back a couple of tears before he could murmur back, “Thanks, otouchan.”

 

~

 

Later that night after Ichigo got his bed put together, he figured that was the number one priority, he began searching through one of his boxes labeled ‘bedroom stuff’. There had been another reason he didn’t want his family to help him unpack…

Gradually Grimmjow and he had developed, at least in Ichigo’s mind, a good working relationship. Their rapport was better, and Grimmjow at times even gave him one of his ‘manic’ grins. Unfortunately, the side-effects were that Ichigo was gaining more feelings towards the man. This could be problematic since he had trouble processing and understanding emotions sometimes; of himself and others. Watching Grimmjow with his daughter had practically melted him... He knew all the signs. Occasionally, not necessarily always romantic or sexual, Ichigo could become quite taken with someone and form stronger than normal attachments to them. Now, he’d even begun having… dreams. Sometimes he’d remember them and sometimes not, but there was no doubt as to whom was responsible.

Curiosity driving him, he’d purchased some items to experiment with.

Setting the bottle of lube and a dildo on the bed, Ichigo stared. He was sure he’d never blushed so hard in his life as when he’d bought them online.

_Okay. If you do decide to pursue… something with Grimmjow, maybe this will help you know for sure if it’s what you really want._

Slowly taking off his clothes, Ichigo got comfortable under the covers - there was no way he was doing this above them. Holding the bottle of lube in his right hand, hoping that would warm it up some, he tucked the dildo under his lower back to accomplish the same thing. Then, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Sure he’d masturbated before, only his own thoughts were so loud sometimes it was hard to lose himself in it and it became mostly perfunctory. Maybe if he tried…

Ichigo began thinking about the vague images and feelings he’d experienced in his dreams. Arms, strong and muscled, holding him down or from behind. Eyes closed or covered, voice sometimes muffled, whether by the bed under him or by a large hand covering his mouth. Somehow, the containment was both freeing and exciting at the same time; like it completely anchored him in the moment and the ‘other/Grimmjow’ was there to take the pressure off. The pressure of acting/being a certain way…

Ichigo’s breathing sped up, a clench of arousal warming his stomach, nerves tingling and hands fumbling for the lube, careful not to spill it. He was suddenly harder than he’d ever remembered being before.

Lube-slick ghostly hands, Ichigo’s hands, began to rub in between his balls and the rim of his opening, stroking the perineum and neglecting his cock and balls entirely… teasingly, slowly.

Beyond speech, Ichigo just gave little gasps and sighs. He’d never been particularly loud in giving himself pleasure, but at least he’d articulated words before.

_I got you, baby. So, beautiful. Give me all your sexy little moans. I'm gonna fuck you so good… you’ll never want anyone else._

Grimmjow’s voice. Muttering various things; wonderful, filthy things. Grimmjow holding him tightly against his chest, one arm holding his hands trapped against his breastbone, the other tormenting him between his spread legs. Rocking his head back, arching his spine as Grimmjow… Grimm mouthed up and down his neck. Finally Ichigo’s finger, or Grimmjow’s, began to breach into his hole. His legs rose up on reflex at the intense sensations, trying to close.

_I don’t think so… now spread them mile-long legs for me. C’mon beautiful, you’ll like it, I promise._

Grimm leaning back, down onto the bed, using his own legs to spread open Ichigo’s. Lips nibbling at his ear and whispering like the seductive demon Ichigo thought he was.

_Put your hands on the railing._

Ichigo almost whimpered at the thought. Grimmjow finally brought both his hands into play, one skimming up and down his cock, the other adding more fingers gradually, scissoring and pumping in-and-out. Ichigo choked on his breath from the sensation of being full, stretched where he’d had nothing before. It was an ache yet experienced, but so deliciously sinful that he was sure he could become a glutton for it.

_Are you ready for me baby, cause I’m ready for you. Can’t you feel what you do to me?_

Ichigo nodded his head up and down helplessly, too far gone in the fantasy to care.

Grabbing the dildo at his back, Ichigo quickly, generously slathered lube all over it, wistfully wishing it was the real thing in that moment. Putting it to his twitching rim, he paused to consider if it was even the same size as the real one. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from buying a 7 inch, blue dildo that day; he’d acknowledged exactly whom it reminded him of.

_Hey, stay here with me. Don’t wander off where I can’t follow, okay?_

Just breaching inside, catching the inside of his rim with the head, _his_ voice speaking up again at that same moment, genuinely caught him off guard. Curling upwards then dropping back down to the bed, Ichigo became completely unrestrained when Grimm pushed his, as Ichigo pushed the dildo, cock the rest of the way inside him, slowly until he bottomed out or until Ichigo had no more left to grip.

“Ahhn, fuck. Yeah, I won’t Grimmjow… Grimm.”

Knowing he’d reached the end of his endurance, Ichigo started pumping both his hands.

_Ah, you’re so tight, you’re squeezing me like you never want me to leave. Heh._

“More, yes. Deeper, don’t leave. Just keep going…” Brushing something inside him, Ichigo fleetingly recalled it must be his prostate, was the last straw.

Letting out a guttural groan, feeling like all his muscles clenched and released simultaneously, Ichigo came and came, his inner walls spasming around the cock/dildo penetrating him. Turning on his side, feeling a bit sweaty and rung out like a wet rag, warm and dazed from afterglow, Ichigo slowly tried to regain all his faculties. One clear thought did occur to him though...

_What was that? …I am so fucked._

Whether at the time he meant literally or figuratively, who could say, but unbeknownst to Ichigo… he’d only been speaking Japanese the entire time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hime's [Dress](https://www.rotita.com/images/201804/source_img/199923_G_15227243795220.jpg)
> 
> -Ichigo’s [Building](https://previews.123rf.com/images/littleny/littleny1702/littleny170200038/72187047-typical-entrance-door-to-a-new-york-city-apartment-building-residential-home.jpg) & [Apartment](https://makespace.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/tiny-studio-apartment-pendant-lamps.jpg)


	6. A Man's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner, confrontations and 'research'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to my beta, and all you guys for the kudos and comments :)

Chapter 6 – A Man’s Pride

 

_'To the man who only has a hammer, everything he encounters begins to look like a nail.’_

_–Abraham Maslow_

 

Jūshirō Ukitake was called friend by many, a lover/husband by others, but he also considered himself most fortunate to be called father to one. The day Grimmjow was officially declared the son to parents, Retsu Unohana and Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of great joy. Jūshirō had even insisted it be treated as an official holiday in their family from that day forth. ‘Grimmjow’s adoption day’ - which was like a sort of second birthday really. Even despite Grimmjow’s protests, Jūshirō could always tell his son was secretly pleased because of the little grin that would appear on his face. Those first few months of having their son were… heart-wrenching though. Jūshirō, who’d always had a soft spot for children, could never understand how anyone could mistreat such a wonderful little boy. The little flinches, occasional nightmares, or the guarded way those cyan eyes would watch all the adults around him. There was many a night when Retsu and he couldn’t sleep, worrying if Grimmjow would ever feel completely comfortable with them and if he should be taken to see a child psychiatrist.

Slowly, but surely though, Grimmjow began to smile more. Not only that, but play more, speak up when he was scared, excited, or about whatever interesting thing had happened to him that day. Jūshirō and Retsu had shared smiles of relief; Grimmjow was beginning to act like a child, the way it should be. The job of a parent is never an easy one, but a happy Grimmjow had felt like the greatest of accomplishments then.

Now, if only it were as simple to make his son happy again as an adult. When he was still a child, the world was a far simpler place.

Jūshirō was reminded of these things as his family gathered around the table for Sunday dinner; Grimmjow just happened to have it off. It was something the family tried to do every so often, he and Retsu insisting on cooking to give Grimmjow a break. It was quality time well spent in laughter and good food.

He reminisced back to the day Grimmjow had decided to move to New York to attend culinary school and make his way in the world. Jūshirō had been one proud papa! He’d made sure to take lots of pictures the day his son moved, no matter how Grimmjow rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. He’d been so cocksure and boastful, declaring he was gonna graduate at the top of his class. He did of course; both parents overwhelming proud, Jūshirō hugging and kissing his son’s face as Retsu and Grimmjow sighed over his emotional display of smiles and tears.

Where did that shining boy, the one his parents nicknamed their bright star, go? The man who came back was tired and… lackluster. As if all that ‘spark’ had been extinguished. Whatever exactly had happened in New York, he and Retsu weren’t really sure, and Grimmjow wouldn’t say. In the intervening years he and his wife had moved to Indianapolis and the day Grimmjow called saying he was moving back home they’d both known something was wrong. Grimmjow and his daughter Nel, whom they hadn’t even known their son had, stayed with them until Grimmjow could get his new business off the ground and the two of them their own place.

Yes, Jūshirō had been very worried, but just here lately… Grimmjow had seemed lighter, happier.

After all the dishes were put away and Retsu was carrying a sleepy Nel to the car, father pulled son in close for a hug.

“You know you can’t escape without giving your ol’ dad a hug!” Even now Jūshirō was amused by Grimmjow’s ‘act’ of disliking displays of affection.

“Yeah, yeah. I know the drill and how much you like all this stuff,” Grimmjow said gruffly, but hugged his father back just as tightly.

Jūshirō chuckled, “Of course, Grimm.”

As Grimmjow went to pull away, his father grasped him at the shoulder. He turned in surprise to see Jūshirō regarding him with a contemplative eye. “Whatever is happening these days to bring that look back to your eyes, I can only be grateful for it. You had lost your… zest. Your spark. Now that fire is back, and if it’s a person… don’t let them go, son.” Giving an extra squeeze and a warm smile as he let go, Jūshirō enjoyed the shocked look on his son’s face.

Grimmjow turned his head away, but not before Jūshirō noticed a very faint blush alight his son’s cheeks. How delightful! “Che. I don’t know what you’re talking about, pops.”

“Oh, really? That blush says differently!” Jūshirō laughed merrily as Grimmjow strode to his car, his father’s mirth trailing after him.

Before he could leave, his mother tapped on the driver’s side door, and he rolled down the window. “Yeah, Ma?”

“Grimmjow, I made you an appointment at a local clinic, here’s the date and time.” Retsu handed him a small card.

“Ma, I don’t need to see-“

“Grimmjow.” His mother just smiled at him… “You’re going, is that clear?”

After gulping a little, he replied, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Love you, dear. Bye, and drive safely.” She waved serenely as he mumbled some response back and pulled away.

After being released from the ‘murder smile’, Grimmjow had almost felt the urge to make the sign of the cross, and he wasn’t even religious!

_I don’t care who you are, that is one woman you never cross…_

 

~

 

All-in-all, these days Grimmjow would say he was pretty pleased with how his life was going. His business wasn't in the red, but going strong. Family was healthy and happy. He enjoyed his work… and then there was Cinn.

While he’d been in the midst of lusting after, yeah he was going to call it lust, okay, he’d started to notice that Ichigo was… more jumpy lately.

At the bakery, meanwhile, the new FOH girl was settling in fine or at least Cifer kept saying she was. Grimmjow had been worried with just the newest ginger out front since the other interviewee didn’t pan out. Cifer had insisted on helping her and that he trusted Ichigo could handle whatever pastry items he couldn’t get to. Ha! Grimmjow knew why he was really spending so much time up front these days. It was pretty entertaining for Cifer to be this infatuated with someone; it was literally not a sight he’d ever thought to see.

Yes, everything was going along really well, considering the hecticness of the holiday season and with Christmas closing in shortly.

Except Ichigo that is; frowning more, distracted and even snappish at times. It was the first time he’d ever seen Ichigo so out of sorts, at least in the short time the other man had worked there. Grimmjow could acknowledge he wasn’t always the easiest guy to work with at times, but he’d thought things with Ichigo were different… that they were becoming closer if not exactly friends. Grimmjow didn’t know what was going on with the guy, but he hoped it would stop soon before one of them lost their tempers. Maybe he could ask Cifer to inquire about what was wrong… Grimmjow wasn’t the best at consoling people. Shit.

By the end of the day though, Grimmjow had talked himself into confronting Ichigo about what the hell the younger man's problem was. Ichigo hadn’t once looked at him or even responded to anything he said except with short answers and grunts. Fine, then.

“Oi, Ichigo. Come here, we need to talk.”

It was just him and Ichigo in the back; Cifer was wrapping things up in the front to close early that Monday since business had been kind of slow all day.

Ichigo, his back towards Grimmjow, hesitated just enough to be noticeable, then slowly turned around with his coat clenched in one hand and met him at his office door. Grimmjow backed away to let him in and leaned against the front of his desk.

Seeing as Ichigo would only look at where Grimmjow’s feet were, he figured he’d have to be the one to start.

“So, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing. At least nothing worth talking about.” The ginger stated quietly.

“Humph. That’s not what it looks like to me.”

“Sorry about that. I… just haven’t been sleeping too well is all.” Ichigo’s face was carefully blank, both hands fisted at his sides and eyes only barely meeting his for the briefest of seconds.

Grimmjow didn’t like this… he didn’t like this at all. This Ichigo who was being evasive, if not outright lying. An Ichigo who was clearly unhappy. Grimmjow thought they were closer than this, he’d thought… exactly what, he wasn’t going to think about right now, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. Now.

“Bullshit.” Standing up, he strode over to stand right in front of Ichigo, their toes almost touching. Ichigo seemed to freeze, leaning ever so slightly as if ready to flee, staring determinedly down. “Something is going on with you, and I want you to tell me what, no lying this time.” No response. He could hear the faint sound of Ichigo’s breathing picking up. Quickly growing tired of looking at the back of his orange hair, Grimmjow grabbed his shoulders, giving them a quick shake. “Just look at me, will you!?”

The response was more than he was anticipating.

Between one moment and the next, Ichigo had shoved Grimmjow off him and looked at the other man like he’d just violated his person with his touch alone. His eyes though… they were so wide, pupils blown, and with the beginnings of shocked tears forming. Taking big gulps of breaths as he backed away, Ichigo shouted, “ _Urusai!_ Don’t touch me, just leave me alone already!” Before Grimmjow could react to that astonishing outburst, Ichigo had already turned to run out the back door.

“Oi, get back here! _Ichigo!?_ ” Grimmjow, being all types of confused and genuinely worried now, swiftly made to follow him. Cifer stopped him though.

“WHat!?” Grimmjow didn’t have time for this!

“Let him go. Nothing will be accomplished by you chasing him down right now.” With one hand planted firmly to Grimmjow’s chest, Cifer said the last thing he expected. “Come, let’s go have a drink.”

 

~

 

“I hope you don’t think we’re about to share our feelings or some shit, cause you can forget it.” Grimmjow was sullenly sipping from his Old Fashioned - not as good as when he made it - and stared off at rest of the bar… pretty much sulking.

Giving him an unimpressed stare, Ulquiorra knew from experience that if he just waited the blue-haired man out long enough, he would begin-

"I just can't figure that kid out. What's his deal anyway...?" Grimmjow tsked under his breath.

Case in point. "This really isn't for me to tell you, but...” Ulquiorra sighed a bit, “Ichigo is autistic, also known as Asperger's Syndrome."

Grimmjow slowly looked over, incredulous for a moment. "What…? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean-? Why wouldn't he say anything!?" Grimmjow _thunked_ his head against the back of the booth. "Why didn't you say something?..." He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don’t know how much or little you know about it, but for one it can be hard to distinguish unless you know what exact characteristics to look for. I was hoping he would say something on his own, but I think he just doesn't want to be treated differently." He looked down at his drink, a vodka twist. "I feel as though he's run across people that may have reacted badly to it."

He looked again at Ulquiorra with a pensive air, "Yeah? Did he say who?" then turned away in self-disgust. "How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

"I know a lot-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. As you’ve stated before, you know a lot of things," he huffed.

"See, this is why you need me around."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right." Grimmjow smirked a little, enjoying the astonished look on Cifer's face, which made him look a bit like a startled owl with those huge green eyes of his. Grimmjow was feeling surprisingly… relieved, he at least had somewhat of an answer now. Then... “Shit.” He wearily wiped a hand down his face.

“Yes, precisely. Shit.” Ulquiorra piped up around the rim of his glass.

They spent a few moments nursing their beverages before Ulquiorra spoke again.

"Then I would also suggest Jaegerjaques... Grimmjow, that if you want to have a better relationship with him, then you should start doing some research."

"I can't have a relationship with him, he's my employee... my apprentice," he stated decisively.

"I meant your working relationship, but that confirms some things."

"Che, shut up! I don’t wanna hear it from you, probably soon-to-be Mr. Big-Boobs.” Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra’s drink and laughed snidely. “Didn’t you used to get that with lime; is that an orange wedge in there?”

Ulquiorra gave him a baleful glare. “Silence.”

“What’s this I hear!?” Both he and Grimmjow jumped when a familiar head of purple hair popped over the back of Grimmjow’s booth seat. “Grimmy’s in love, huh? Of course, that kid is cutie-pie. You’re welcome by-the-way,” Yoruichi finished cheekily.

“How long have you been sitting there!?” Grimmjow turned, a snarl curling his lip.

“Long enough. Scoot over.” Willfully shoving Grimmjow over, Yoruichi made herself at home sitting next to him.

“Who said you were invited?” Grimmjow directed a gimlet stare at her.

“I did. So, what are you boys' having, hm? I have to use the little girl’s room. I’ll be right back; don’t say anything too juicy ‘til then.” She proceeded to make her way through the bar, or strutted, turning many a head along the way.

“Great. I blame you for this, just so you know.”

“Point taken.” Ulquiorra had also been a victim to Yoruichi’s own brand of teasing… once or twice.

 

~

 

Grimmjow woke up the next morning, grateful he had the day off work after getting pretty sloshed with some ‘assistance’ from Yoruichi. He had vague memories of her playing ‘ _The Mighty Fall’_ by _Fall Out Boy_ at one point, and various other songs she’d found humorous to the occasion. Then some weird guy in a green and white bucket hat had shown up, a friend of her and Ichigo’s apparently. There was also a snapshot of Ulquiorra being forced to sing karaoke by the other two on his phone, ha! Grimmjow had walked away from the night with a hangover, but also some advice from everyone. In fact, between Yoruichi telling him about her experience of having a brother with ASD, blond guy’s anecdotes about knowing Ichigo over the years, and Cifer giving him some websites to look at, Grimmjow knew what his plan for today was going to involve. Yoruichi said she would take Nel off his hands so he could concentrate on research, since she was such a ‘generous’ person and all.

Just as soon as the urge to vomit subsided a little…

 

_*** Couple hours later… ***_

_Well, this certainly explains a lot…_

Considering all the information he was taking in, Grimmjow was feeling overwhelmed and also… completely engrossed.

_**Autism, or autism spectrum disorder (ASD)** , refers to a broad range of conditions characterized by challenges with social skills, repetitive behaviors, speech and nonverbal communication… _

**_Asperger syndrome, or Asperger’s_ ** **_,_ ** _is a previously used diagnosis on the autism spectrum. In 2013, it became part of ‘one umbrella diagnosis of autism spectrum disorder (ASD’) in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders 5 (DSM-5)…_

_A combination of genetic and environmental factors… Medical issues such as seizures, sleep disturbances, etc. can occur…_

_It generally involves: Difficulty with social interactions, Restricted interests, Desire for sameness, & Distinctive strengths... Strengths can include: Remarkable focus and persistence, Aptitude for recognizing patterns, & Attention to detail… Challenges can include: Hypersensitivities (to lights, sounds, tastes, etc.), Difficulty with the give and take of conversation, Difficulty with nonverbal conversation skills (distance, loudness, tone, etc.), Uncoordinated movements, or clumsiness, & Anxiety and depression…_

_People who have ASD will be known to say they’re on the ‘Spectrum’… Every individual’s experience is unique to them… The saying in the medical field is “If you’ve met one person with autism, you’ve met one person with autism.”… We don’t like to use terms such as ‘normal/abnormal’, the correct terminologies are ‘neurodiverse’ and ‘neurotypical’…_

_During a ‘meltdown’, a person may show extreme behaviors like shouting, self-harm,_ _aggressive behavior and repetitive behaviors… During a ‘shutdown’, a person may either partially or completely withdraw from the world around them..._

_Meltdown and shutdown are usually caused by high levels of stress, to a point where the person with autism in no longer able to cope. These can be triggered by any situation, and can be the result of an accumulation of stressful events over a period of time (hours, days or even weeks)... Can occur within moments of the stressor affecting them…_

_'I use a weighted blanket when I sleep, it really makes a difference…’ ‘Making eye contact is really difficult at times, especially when at a party or-’ ‘I tend to rub my hands together and want to feel really soft things when I’m ‘stimming’…’ ‘My ‘special interests’ are horses and jazz music…’ ‘When I’m having a particularly hard time, I can go immediately from a ‘melt-down’ to a ‘shut-down’…’ ‘I have trouble regulating my emotions at times…’ ‘I simply tell people my brain is just wired a little differently…’_

_'When asked if I could be ‘cured’, I replied, ‘I like being this unique’…’_

_'…I worry that I’ll never have a successful relationship.’_

It was during one particularly enlightening video featuring a Prof. Tony Attwood, that Grimmjow felt… a murderous calm permeate his being.

_Due to the lack of being able to read facial-cues/social-cues at times, maybe lacking a ‘friend group’ to help separate the good from the bad individuals, low-self esteem and intoxicated by the sudden attention, a person with ASD/Asperger’s in the dating scene, may not register certain warning or danger signs and this can tragically lead to date rape…_

In that moment, all Grimmjow knew, is if anyone had ever done that to Ichigo… he'd kill them. He knew he had a daughter and couldn’t afford any fallout, but he still had some ‘unsavory’ contacts in New York, and well… he wouldn’t lose a wink of sleep over it.

Taking a break, he decided to stretch his legs and sat his laptop aside. Running both hands through his hair, he walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water, but then just stood looking at the sink with a glass in his hand.

_Shit… I might as well just face it. I’m in love with Cinn. God, I’m must be an idiot to even consider…_

Grimmjow knew that he wasn’t without his own issues. He barely felt like a competent father half the time. It would be the-height-of-folly to consider a relationship, especially with Ichigo. He was 30 years old and had never even had a serious or long-lasting relationship, let alone with a man - he’d gotten the occasional blowjob, but that’s all.

Plus his nightmares had been increasing over the past year…

_It’d be a disaster waiting to happen._

Grimmjow had a lot to think over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ne!


	7. I'll Stand by You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection, greasy food, and Shakespeare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Chapter 7 – I’ll Stand by You

 

Rushing home, Ichigo was glad he lived alone and wouldn’t have to answer any questions from concerned family members. He already felt bad enough as is… and was just grateful that Grimmjow and he wouldn’t see each other for the next two days - since they both had their consecutive days off, one after the other.

Only taking off his uniform and leaving his clothes where they lie, he headed straight to bed in his boxers and covered himself completely with his blanket.

Next thing Ichigo knew; it was the middle of the night, he was starving, and he had work in a few hours…

_God, why did this have to happen at work? If only I could have held out until I got home. What must Grimmjow think right now? I’ve been a terrible friend. I’ll have to explain somehow… shit._

The following morning, Ichigo waited for Ulquiorra to bring up what had happened; besides one reassuring pat to Ichigo’s shoulder, he didn’t say one word. Luckily Hime had already left for the day when ‘it’ happened; while it was something he and his close family and friends were used to, he still didn’t like them seeing him that way. He didn’t do vulnerable well, _sigh_.

After the fact and having given it some thought, he could see as to why he’d have a reaction. It wasn’t just Grimmjow cornering him, but dealing with all these new thoughts and… feelings, besides only a small percent being attributed to work stress.

_I don’t want to regress to back then…_

Back to the nightmare of 13 years ago. A phone call in the middle of the night. The twins crying.

His father falling to his knees: _‘No...NO! Not both of them?!'_

Ichigo; unable to move, speak, hear.

_No. Why are you thinking about that now?_

He gave himself a firm mental shake.

Yes, it was nice just to have a completely uneventful work day, and yes he would admit to being glad to be able to put off his ‘talk’ with Grimmjow until Thursday.

_I really hope things between us don’t revert to how they were before…_

 

~

 

By Wednesday, after he and Nel entered their apartment around 4 PM, Grimmjow plopped himself down on the recliner and just sat with his eyes shut. Just for a little bit, just some shuteye…

…till a small body jumped on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs.

“Why…? Sonofa…” Grimmjow was only half-awake when a pair of big gray eyes came into focus. Blearily blinking repeatedly showed that, yes, Nel’s face was about two inches from his. About to lie back on the headrest again, he was stopped when two tiny hands held his face.

“What’s wrong, Daddy? Are you sad?” Nel was very concerned.

“…I’m fine, doll-face.”

Nel smooshed his cheeks, and said with extreme seriousness, “Nel doesn’t believe you! Daddy was starting to be happier, and now he looks sad again. Nel didn’t like it when Daddy was sad…” As Nel looked more upset by the second, small shoulders scrunching up dejectedly, Grimmjow felt immense guilt sweep through him.

Gathering his baby girl into his arms, Grimmjow tucked her into his chest, green hair nestled under his chin. “Sorry for worrying you sweetie, I didn’t realize.”

After only a couple of sniffles, cause she was a tough-nut like her father of course, Nel said, “It’s okay. Is it Itsygo?”

Grimmjow stilled. “What makes you say that?”

“You talk sometimes in your sleep…” she mumbled.

_Shit! God, I hope I didn’t say anything too… perverted._

“Did I say anything else?”

“No, you just curse a lot and Nel just hears mumbles and stuff.” Sounding much more cheerful, she grinned impishly while imparting all this helpful information.

He sighed heavily. “Yeah, Ichigo and I kinda had a fight.”

“You should say you’re sorry. Nel likes Itsygo. You like him too, right?” Nel asked earnestly.

“Yeah, I like him too.” He had the sudden stray thought; what if he and his daughter had the same taste in men…? Good. God.

They both just rested cozily in the recliner for another ten minutes or so.

“Daddy? Nel’s hungry. Can we go get some food at the samu… samura place?”

“You mean _The Drunken Samurai_?”

“Yeah! Nel wants a burger, fries and milkshake! Please!!” She shook him, or at least tried to, with the exuberance only a child could have over the simplest of things.

Grimmjow couldn’t have denied her anything right now. “Yeah, yeah, we can go. Go put your coat back on while I change.”

“Hell yeah!” Nel shouted as she raced away.

“Oi! Don’t say that!”

_I really need to start watching my language more…_

 

~

 

As they walked to the recently opened diner of one of his dad’s old friends, Shunsui, Grimmjow and Nel ran across someone unexpected.

A few blocks up ahead, orange hair ruffling in the breeze, was Ichigo… muttering to himself… while he stood in front of _The Drunken Samurai_. Ichigo was bundled up in an all black ensemble: puffer jacket, stocking cap and skinny jeans with canvas sneakers.

It was something Grimmjow had noticed that Ichigo did at times; like he was that lost in thought. Such as when he’d come walking out of the freezer one day saying he could really eat some lemon cheesecake, or the time Grimmjow and Cifer had been discussing a 200 item order for the following week and nearby Ichigo had picked up a purple dry-erase marker claiming they were really underutilizing it… apropos of nothing.

Grimmjow snorted, it was amusing just thinking about it. Cinn was too damn cute sometimes, cute and… incomparably alluring.

Grimmjow still hadn’t figured out what he should do, and he was never that good with words…

But watching as Ichigo curiously glanced up at the diner’s sign, looking adorably befuddled…

…Grimmjow just gave in.

_Fuck it! Whatever happens, happens. Even if all he ever wants is to be friends in the end, at least I’ll have tried._

Marching towards an unsuspecting Ichigo, hand-n-hand with his daughter, Grimmjow simply waited for Nel to-

“ITSYGO! Nel is so happy to see you! Did you wanna eat here too?!” Shooting ahead of her father, Nel proceeded to cling to Ichigo’s legs like a green-haired barnacle in a purple blouse, leggings, peacoat, and tiny Mary Jane shoes.

Ichigo was obviously surprised, and then smiled warmly. “Nel! I’m happy to see you too.” He ruffled her hair gently and looked up, “...Ah, hey Grimmjow.”

“Yo.” Grimmjow smirked back, knowing as a parent when to utilize your children effectively.

“Itsygo should eat with us! Right, Daddy?”

Ichigo was very reluctant. “Oh, I don’t know…”

“Of course he should!” Throwing his arm around Ichigo’s shoulders, Grimmjow felt pretty smug. “I mean we’re friends, right?” He looked right into stunned brown eyes for a moment, before Ichigo looked down, clearly pleased by the red tint to his ears.

“Yeah, I guess so. Grimm,” he said softly.

_Grimm._

Oh, he liked that, he liked that a lot. The word had a completely different sound coming from those lips just now.

Nel generously gave Ichigo one of his legs back, refusing to part with the other one as she and Grimmjow steered the ginger into the diner with them.

 

~

 

Later, after stuffing their faces with greasy, but delicious food, Ichigo was left feeling much lighter and more content than before. After taking an _extra_ _long_ shower, almost to the point of his skin pruning, he was sitting in bed reading some sonnets by _Shakespeare_ to unwind and reflected that the whole evening had been pretty entertaining.

Grimm and Nel had insisted on walking Ichigo home, like he was some girl or something, but he hadn’t been able to resist the full power of both Jaegerjaques’ persuasive ways.

He just wasn’t that strong.

So with Ichigo and Grimm each holding one of Nel’s hands, they’d walked the short distance to his apartment. Neither of them had seemed to mind that he wasn’t contributing to the conversation much; Ichigo just enjoyed listening to the father and daughter back-n-forth.

_‘Yeah sure, half-pint.’_

_‘Why do you always call Nel other names? Do you forget Nel’s name sometimes?’_

_‘Cause I feel like it. Why do you always refer to yourself as Nel? Aren’t they teaching you anything at that school of yours?”_

_‘Nel calls herself Nel cause she wants to,” she said matter-of-factly._

_Grimm said consideringly, after a quick glance at her, “Hmph. Fair enough.”_

Ichigo, beyond amused at the time, hadn’t been able to restrain his chuckles at their strange banter.

Today had been the first time Ichigo had seen Grimm outside of work. He’d looked especially sexy in that moto-leather jacket, gray tee, faded jeans, combat boots, and with aviator sunglasses in his hair. Did the guy not get cold? And why’d he have to look like a GQ model or something? Then there had been that moment when, as Grimm and Nel had got ready to leave at the entrance, Ichigo could’ve sworn that the older man’s eyes had lingered on… his mouth for a moment. Lastly, he’d given Ichigo that sinful grin and turned to leave like nothing had happened.

Huh…?

Yes, it really had been serendipitous and interesting running into them today, Ichigo thought as he resumed reading.

 

 _Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;_  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_  
_By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm’d;_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_  
_Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,_  
_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_  
_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_  
_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

 

****** 

_‘I'll Stand by You’ by The Pretenders_

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

 _I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by_ _you…_

 

Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ichigo's [Outfit](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34200000/BLEACH-bleach-anime-34208437-334-472.jpg)
> 
> -Grimm's [Leather Jacket](https://images.menswearhouse.com/is/image/TMW/MW40_720J_02_PRONTO_UOMO_BLACK_SET?%2440MainPDP%24)


	8. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New plans and new complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!

Chapter 8 – Cherry Bomb

 

Grimmjow had, after giving it some considerable thought, what seemed a sound plan of attack for operation ‘Snare the Ginger’. He figured taking the slower approach, though it fed into his impatience, would work better in the long run. So, Grimmjow began by asking Cinn more about himself, since the other man never really seemed to divulge much personal information. The outcome being that Grimmjow ended up learning way more about Shakespeare than he’d ever wanted to. _‘Shakespeare’s grave includes a curse against moving his bones…’_ He also learned how much Ichigo loved chocolate; perhaps even owning a chocolate shop one day. Maybe these were Ichigo’s ‘special interests’? Unlike when he regularly spoke with a kind of monotone, Ichigo would become quite animated about these subjects. Grimmjow got a kick out of it really. He seemed to recall that Urahara guy mentioning something about Ichigo making truffles when he worked for him… Grimmjow might have to go visit there soon.

Right now though, he needed to finish this paperwork since today’s production list wasn’t that long; Ichigo and Cifer could handle things in the bakery. Luckily, Yoruichi had been helping out more with customer service up front now that it was only a couple days before Christmas. Still, random thoughts kept going through his head.

_Maybe I should ask him what his plans for New Years are? Fish-around if he has any ‘dates’ lined up, or if he’s potentially seeing someone. I’m almost 99% positive he isn’t, but Cinn can be full of surprises…_

As it was closing in on the end of the work day for the BOH, Grimmjow went to call Ichigo into his office.

“Yo-”

Just as Ichigo was putting on his coat, his phone went off from one of the pockets and was given a quick glance. “Oh?” Then answered it with a bright smile, “Oh hey, Renji!... Yup, it’s been a long time… Pretty good, how about you?... You’re coming to Indy?!... Yeah… Yeah, you can hangout at my place over New Years… Haha! It’ll be just like old times…” Ichigo’s voice trailed off as he walked out the door, never once noticing Grimmjow standing in his office doorway, stunned.

Looking over at Cifer, who was also getting ready to walk out the door, Grimmjow exclaimed, “Who the fuck is _Renji?!"_

“Who knows, maybe your new competition?” Cifer tossed the words over his shoulder nonchalantly as he left.

“…GOD- _dammit_!”

 

~

 

Going to this appointment today was definitely the last thing Grimmjow wanted to be doing right now. Still feeling like a ‘bear with a sore head’, he’d gotten ready the morning of his day off, all the while scowling and muttering. ‘Renji sounds like a dumb name anyway…’ he'd groused, prompting Nel to ask who Renji was.

“An inconvenience, that’s what!” Grimmjow had practically snarled.

Nel had just nodded wisely like she understood what he was talking about; though she was obviously just ‘humoring Daddy’.

_She’s growing up so fast. While I’m acting just like a damn kid._

Not having Nel today, Grimmjow had taken the opportunity to drive his motorcycle. It was a Harley-Davidson Softail, black with chrome hubcaps and a license plate that was simply worded - _Grind_. He parked into the small clinic’s lot and tiredly rubbed his face after he removed a matte black helmet. Then he had to do a double take at the sign out front: _The Kurosaki Psychiatric Clinic._

No way.

His first impulse was to immediately leave, but then his mother’s face popped into his mind. That tricky… He really should have investigated the address and time she gave him more thoroughly, but she knew him well enough that he wouldn’t bother to do it from lack of caring. Huffing as he got out off his bike, he thought, _one appointment and that’s it, then I’m not coming back_.

_Kurosaki, huh? Didn’t Ichigo mention his dad was a doctor? There couldn’t possibly be any relation… right?_

Unfortunately, Grimmjow’s luck was batting an all time low recently.

 

_*** 20 minutes later ***_

After filling out the usual paperwork, Grimmjow sat in the waiting area, getting ‘checked out’ by the strawberry blonde with a huge rack sitting behind the nurse’s station. Any other time, he might have felt more appreciative, but today wasn’t it. Finally, a young man who looked about eighteen with white hair stepped out, “Mr. Jaegerjaques?”

“…Tōshirō? I didn’t know you finished school yet.” Tōshirō Hitsugaya was one of his father’s cousins, apparently white hair ran in their family or something, and last Grimmjow heard he was still at medical school.

“Ah, hey Grimmjow. I figured it must be you. I just started my residency here,” he said, starting to lead Grimmjow to the back.

“Oh? How're you liking it so far?”

“It’s going alright. Dr. Kurosaki is…” His face took on a slightly disconcerted cast. “A bit much to take in at first, but he’s a good doctor. I attended a lecture of his about childhood disorders while in school, and that’s what brought me here.”

“Huh? Is that right?” Grimmjow was feeling a little leery as Tōshirō patted his shoulder and left the room. Not noticing anything significant about the room, he took a seat in one of the cushy chairs and fiddled with the visor on his helmet while waiting.

Not even two minutes later a dark-haired man, wearing an atrocious yellow Hawaiian shirt under his navy blue suit jacket, jubilantly stepped inside. “Hello there! I’m Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. You must be Grimmjow!” He leaned forward and grabbed Grimmjow’s hand, shaking it vigorously.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Grimmjow, finally noticing the doctor’s credentials on the wall, felt his eyes go almost comically wide. He had the sudden premonition that he’d made a terrible mistake in coming today.

 _American Psychiatric Association_  
_Isshin Kurosaki, MD, PhD_

 

~

 

Isshin knew exactly who it was that sat in front of him - considering he was friendly acquaintances with Grimmjow’s parents and that Rukia-chan had informed him that the blue-haired man was Ichigo’s new ‘hot-dish’ of a boss, even sharing a snapshot. Yes, indeed. Isshin already had the one up on the clearly uncomfortable man in his office.

 _Has occasional nightmares according to his paperwork…_  
_Suffering from PTSD?_  
_Trauma from childhood?_  
_Perhaps abandonment issues…_  
_Generalized anxiety for his daughter?_  
_Some signs of depression over time, hopefully go over that more in the next visit…_

As Isshin finished up the notes for the visit, he could tell Grimmjow was anxious to get out of there and had clearly not wanted to come in the first place from his general disinterested mien.

“Well, that’s it for today! Do you have anything else to add before we finish things up here?”

He watched the grumpy man roll his eyes. Grimmjow hadn’t said much the entire appointment unless it was about his job, kid or the weather and apparently found the question pointless.

“Nope, I’m good,” Grimmjow drawled.

“Ah, well let me show you out then!”

Just before Isshin closed the door to the waiting area, he mentioned, “Oh, one more thing Grimmjow! Do say hello to your mother for me, she was supposed to give Yuzu that recipe for chocolate gobs. Also if you have any questions about my son, do come to this coffee shop. I happen to stop by there after work quite often. ‘Til next time!” Isshin handed him a slip of paper with a wink and proceeded to firmly shut the door, leaving Grimmjow’s face wholly aghast.

 

~

 

One of Ichigo’s few indulgences were he loved taking long, hot showers and living alone now, they could be as long as he desired. It was relaxing; the shower was a good place to think and decompress. So, of course eventually thoughts of Grimmjow - Grimm, would sneak in. _I haven’t called him BB in a while now_ , he felt his mouth quirk to the side as water beat down upon his body. It felt wonderful on his tense shoulders, especially now since he was developing ‘bread’ muscles from all the upper body exercise he was getting these days.

Ichigo had of course always been aware of the blue-haired man’s presence from day one, but now it was reaching a different level. He’d never been so sexually aware of anyone before Grimm had entered his life.

_Is this what it means to be in lust with someone? I’ve been noticing him giving me a lot of ‘looks’ lately; did I just never notice before? Sigh. I’m so bad at this…_

Shaking his head as he stepped out of the shower, Ichigo stopped to give his naked form in the mirror a once over. He’d never been particularly vain about his looks, but he thought they were at least pleasing to the eye.

_I wonder if Grimm would think so? He’s so ridiculously good-looking, he could probably get anyone he wanted. Is he into guys? Surely he is, right? Ha, I’m definitely not asking Rukia for advice… Whenever I get within two feet of the guy anymore, it’s like… he’s exuding pure electricity - electric energy coming off of him and charging all my nerves, or something…_

Ichigo was running a hand up and down his stomach idly, every sweep down drawing closer to his rising member. He was getting himself all worked up again cause of that man, picturing Grimm coming up behind him and maybe… trapping him against the counter in front of the mirror.

_God, when did I become such a sukebe?_

Finally, after taking care of his ‘problem’ and wiping away the handprint he’d left on the mirror, Ichigo made his way out of the tiny bathroom to start some dinner. He first turned on some music, generally it was on shuffle, to play in the background. It was deeply soothing at times - he owned over a 1,000 songs collected over the years. Another perk to living on his own; playing whatever he wanted, when he wanted to.

 _Should I make a move? Do I love-?_ Ichigo mentally and physically stopped suddenly while getting out his rice cooker, milk chocolate eyes rounding a little in shock. The thoughts were both exciting and… terrifying, on an almost primal level. He released a puff of held breath in consternation.

_...Do I even know what love is?_

When the first song started, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

_Of course this would start playing…_

_Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_  
_I can't let you go now that I got it_  
_All I need is to be struck_  
_By your electric love_  
_Baby, you're electric love_  
_Electric love_

 

~

 

Renji Abarai: 24 years old, recently graduated chef from Kendall College with a BA in Culinary Arts, and if he did say so himself, quite the hot commodity. While he may have come from humble beginnings, the red-head had plans on making something of himself in his chosen field, through sheer drive and ambition. He had a sexy bod, with some rockin’ tats; both of which he’d worked hard for. Long, ruby-red hair that many a lover had enjoyed running their hands through. A drawling baritone and vibrant personality… even if he was a bit of a goof at times. He wasn’t overly full of himself, just self-confident. Yeah, he considered himself a decent catch.

Renji smiled wryly.

_So, why am I alone?_

He noticed a small, nervous brunette taking quick peaks at him out of the corner of his eye, sitting cattycorner from Renji on the Greyhound bus. Renji gave the cute young man a wink, enjoying the blush that lit up the other’s face.

Renji once again asked the same question he’d wondered to himself numerous times before.

_Was Ichi the one that got away?_

Back when he’d first met one Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji thought him to be the cutest, most naïve twenty year old he’d ever seen. The guy’s name even meant strawberry. How fucking cute was that?! Yet the berry could also be fierce and stubborn. Since those were some of the same words people had used to describe himself, Renji guessed it was only natural that they would become friends.

Unfortunately, it never became anything more than that. He’d figured out almost right away that Ichi was autistic because Renji had known a kid in his high school who’d also had ASD. That had also explained somewhat why his friend seemed unaware of his own appeal and the numerous flirting attempts the red-head had made over the time they’d lived together. Not wanting to ruin a good friendship, Renji maintained to keep any such overtures light, assuming perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be.

_Maybe I didn’t try hard enough though…?_

From the time that Ichi had moved back home, Renji never really got over his crush. He’d tried to date, had a few one night stands even. He was using the very real excuse that he wanted to come and visit; taking a breather after graduating and thinking over moving away from Chicago altogether. The way Ichi had talked about Indianapolis; it seemed like a nice change of pace.

Plus… Ichigo lived there.

This time, Renji was gonna bluntly ask if Ichigo could ever feel the same for him as he did for the berry.

_I guess one way or another I’ll get my answer. Here’s goes nothing…_

Renji gazed out the window the rest of the trip, trying not to nod off before it got to his first stop.

 

_******_

_‘Electric Love’ by Børns_

_‘Cherry Bomb’ by The Runaways_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_  
_Come on baby let me get to you_  
_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues_  
_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose_

 _Hello Daddy, hello Mom_  
_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_  
_Hello world I'm your wild girl_  
_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_~_

_Hey street boy, what's your style_  
_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_  
_I'll give ya something to live for_  
_Have ya, grab ya til you're sore_

_~_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Grimm's [Motorcycle](https://www.rommelhdsmyrna.com/inventory/v1/Current/Harley-Davidson/Softail/Softail-Street-Bob/Base--Smyrna-Delaware---10454091)


	9. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning, flight, and helpful hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, enjoy this new chapter you lovelies :3

Chapter 9 – Try

 

Christmas came and went. The bakery was closed for the duration of said holiday and Grimm had scheduled a ‘deep cleaning day’ before the end of the year; attendance wasn’t mandatory. By the time Hime and Ulquiorra had finished their part up front, Grimm gave them the go ahead to leave without them. The only ones left then were Grimm and Ichigo. Currently scrubbing the walk-in proofer, Ichigo was having an inner debate with himself - should he or shouldn’t he ask? The ginger was aware he could be clueless to people’s moods at times; often studying a new person to expressly try and cope with future social situations with them. One thing was obvious though… Grimm had not been happy the past week. Feeling on very unsteady ground already in regards to ‘all things dating’, was now really the best time to tread into more unfamiliar territory?

_Maybe I should ask what’s wrong? Damn… hopefully if I rehearse what to say first, I won’t manage to blunder it._

 

~

 

If Grimmjow didn’t know any better, he would think Cinn was doing it on purpose. That orange hair had been getting longer recently, Ichigo saying he habitually forgot to cut it, and today it was half-way pinned back with a few tendrils falling into his eyes. They weren’t wearing their chef clothes today; the white tee Ichigo wore was soaked through from the humidity of cleaning the recently turned off proofer. Ichigo’s cheeks were rosy and a little sweat was forming along his upper lip that he kept wiping away with his shirt hem, flashing glimpses of his toned abs… was the kid trying to kill him!? Ichigo looked like a hot mess and Grimmjow wanted to ravish the other on the nearest available surface to mess him up even more.

Thankfully for his sanity, they were finally finishing up.

“Thanks again, for all the help and hard work Ichigo.” Grimmjow gave a firm pat on Ichigo’s back in passing.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Ichigo smiled a bit at the friendly gesture.

“Before you go, I wanted to show you something.” He felt a little nervous about this next part and ran a hand through messy blue locks. “I just remembered you saying how you miss doing chocolate work and well…” Gesturing for Ichigo to follow him, Grimmjow could tell the other man was somewhat confused.

“Yeah? What is it?”

Leaning against the wall outside his office was a slab of white marble, roughly two by five feet and one inch in dimension; Grimmjow had to get help from his father and Cifer to carry the heavy thing. “This was something the previous owners of the building left, maybe cause of the imperfection on one side, but I figured you could use this to do some chocolate work if you wanted. You know, since it’s good for tempering chocolate, so…” Grimmjow knew he was rambling, but Ichigo hadn’t said a word yet as he looked down at the marble. He’d taken his hair down, and orange bangs were covering his eyes. “You could play around once I order some couverture, or a couple of blocks of different chocolates, and if it sells, we could see about getting some more tools and equipment you might need.” Shoving his hands in his back pockets, Grimmjow looked away for a minute.

_God, did I fuck this up somehow?_

Just as he was about to tell Ichigo to never mind what he’d just said, warm cinnamon eyes looked up into his. “Thank you, Grimmjow. I-” Seeming to be a little choked up, head ducked down, Ichigo suddenly gave Grimmjow a tight hug. “That’s one of the nicest Christmas presents I’ve gotten this year.” Subtly amused, Ichigo darted a quick look up.

Grimmjow felt anything but amused right now though. He slowly brought his hands up and cradled Ichigo’s face, dragging the pad of his thumb against a slightly pouty lower lip. Cinn’s face seemed to slacken, pupils almost dilating. Feeling as if they were both in a trance, Grimmjow’s face began to lower, lower to-

Ichigo jerked back as if from an electric shock, “What?! I-I…” Standing a good two feet away now, hands shaking slightly and looking anywhere but at Grimmjow, the kid looked both a combination of scared and confused…

“Hey… Are you okay? What do you need?” Afraid of a repeat of last time, Grimmjow kept his voice calm, hands once again shoved back in his pockets and watched as if observing a wild animal.

Like he was making an effort to shake it off, Ichigo looked over with a faint grin. “Yeah, sorry about that… I just-I need a minute. I’m going to the bathroom real quick. ‘Kay?” Slim hands kept raising up-n-down like he didn’t know what to do with them, lastly fisting them at his sides.

“Yeah, okay. Take your time. I’ll be right here…”

Giving a small nod, Ichigo headed to the small employee restroom.

After the other man left the room, Grimmjow heaved a huge breath, running both hands over his face.

_Goddamn, that was so close. Take it easy… if you’re too eager, you might freak him out more._

He went and leaned against the baker’s table, staring at the ceiling and trying to wait patiently. About five minutes later though, he started to grow concerned. With all kinds of bad scenarios flashing through Grimmjow’s mind, he decided to go check on Ichigo. Tapping on the door, he listened for a response. “Hey, everything alright?” A few beats of silence. _Fuck it._ Trying the handle, he found it unlocked.

Ichigo wasn’t in there. Heart suddenly thumping a mile a minute, Grimmjow rushed to the exit door.

He didn’t have to look for Ichigo any further, the ginger’s coat was already gone…

“ _Fuck…_ ”

 

~

 

By the time Ichigo made it home, he was visibly shaken and on the brink of tears. Having gotten two calls from Grimm, he finally responded with a text saying he hadn’t felt good, but had made it home fine.

Grimm had only texted back a simple, ‘Okay.’

_God, I’m a liar and a coward. I don’t know what I was thinking, this clearly would never work. He’d be better off with someone-_

Before he could feel his thoughts start to derail more, Ichigo texted the one person he really thought could help him right now.

_Ichigo: ‘Hey, can you come over? I’m not doing so good right now.’_

A couple of minutes later, his phone dinged.

_Karin: ‘Yeah Ichi-nii, I’ll b there soon.’_

 

~

 

Karin Kurosaki had sometimes felt like the middle child in a family of four people; her father usually acting like the ‘head’ child, Ichigo the oldest, Yuzu the youngest, which left her-Karin. If you had asked her, she might say she wasn’t really sure of her position in the family. True, Karin had her own interests outside of her family and was thinking about studying sports medicine, but she wasn’t gonna lie - she couldn’t wait to move away. She wanted to see who ‘Karin’ was away from the Kurosaki household; that wasn’t to say she didn’t love them though.

 _Sigh_. It was complicated…

Right now, Ichi-nii needed her. He so rarely ‘asked’ for help that she was a little surprised to get the text earlier. Although, they’ve had ‘talks’ before this, it’d just been a while ‘cause Ichigo had moved to Chicago.

After texting saying she was there, he responded back that he’d buzzed her in and the door was unlocked. Walking in, she noticed that Ichigo, wearing lounge pants and an old t-shirt, was leaning and sipping on a whiskey at the kitchen counter. He seemed fairly calm, but…

“That bad, huh?”

“Pfft. Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he said, a self-deprecating grin aimed her way.

“Hmm. I see.” She and Ichigo have always had a rapport where a lot could go unsaid. Out of the whole family, they were on the same wavelengths the most. Karin knew that it must have been bad, since he wasn’t one who liked to use alcohol as a crutch. Ichigo knew she wouldn’t judge him for it, or ask unnecessary questions. This evening was mostly going to be about comfort.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of a blue hoodie. “So, the usual?”

He released a gusty sigh. “Yup! The usual.”

Now, by appearances alone, most wouldn’t have guessed that these two were actually old… cuddle buddies.

Seeing as how Ichigo’s apartment was only a studio, it took them about five steps to reach their destination. “What are we watching? I haven’t been keeping up with anime as much since you moved.” Making herself comfortable on the bed, since there wasn’t a living room, Karin lazily sprawled out while Ichigo fiddled with the remote. The TV was mounted on the wall right in front of them and Ichigo scooted back to get comfortable, adjusting pillows with Karin. This was serious business after all; ultimate cuddle comfort.

Laying with her head on both his left arm and shoulder, his head resting against hers, lastly Ichigo threw his weighted blanket over both of them. “Well, I’ve heard about this one…? I think you might like it. It’s got shinigami with swords or something in it…”

 

_*** Fifteen minutes later… ***_

“He kinda looks like you…”

“Really? You think so… he kinda looks like an angry punk to me.”

After a few more moments, Karin began almost hesitatingly, “Hey. Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course.” Looking a little surprised, he lowered the volume on the show, neither really watching it anymore as they both proceeded to stretch-out flat and absentmindedly gazed at the ceiling.

“So, I’ve been thinking about cutting my hair.” Not really planning on doing this, Karin was finding it hard to start.

“Okay.” Ichigo only sounded a little confused, but nonetheless answered completely seriously; even if he didn’t understand what was going on, he could tell it was important to her.

“Like really short, like maybe pixie-cut? And also, changing my name… to Rin, instead of Karin. I just… I’m not sure I’m explaining it right.” Karin was rubbing Ichigo’s incredibly soft, fluffy blanket between her fingers, back-n-forth, over and over. She should get one of these…

“It’s fine. Just say whatever comes to mind, you know I’ll listen. I’m at least good at that part.”

He smirked playfully when she glanced at his face. Rolling her eyes laughingly back, she just lightly thumped his chest with her fist.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Ichi-nii. I just… don’t feel comfortable with being ‘Karin’ sometimes. It’s like girl, boy, I don’t want to be either or… be stuck with just one. I want to start being addressed with Rin and they/them to see-” Sigh. “to just see, and I haven’t told anyone yet cause I still am not sure what I am yet either…” Heaving another big sigh that echoed his earlier, Karin waited for what Ichigo had to say. She wasn’t concerned by the length of time, because she knew when it was serious that he liked to carefully formulate his responses accordingly.

“I think that whatever you decide, whether it be Karin or Rin, boy, girl or they… you know we’ll support whatever you feel comfortable in, however long it takes you to figure it out. You aren’t worried about Oyaji, right? He’ll understand too, just slap him around a little if he acts too outrageous.” The entire time, he kept running his hand over her hair; their positions had an old familiarity to them. “Plus, as someone else once told me, you’ll figure yourself out in your own time. So, if you decide you want to be named George and to become a bullfighter or something, it’s all right with me,” he declared, ending his statement by ruffling her hair a little.

Huffing another breath and pretending to be annoyed, Rin whispered, “Thanks, Ichi-nii. Love you.”

“Love you too, Rin.”

They rested comfortably for a bit before Ichigo spoke again. “I guess it’s my turn now, huh?” He sounded reluctant at best.

“Yup. It sure is.” Rin didn’t give him an inch.

So, Ichigo proceeded to explain everything that had happened between him and Grimm, trying not to leave anything out… except the pervy stuff he’d done. He expected Rin to tell him how ridiculous he was being or that he needed to just put his big boy pants on and stop wimping out.

That’s not what he got at all.

Speaking bit by bit, seeming to measure their words, Rin replied, “Doesn’t this- Does it have something to do with Shiro-nii and okaa-san’s deaths? That was hard on all of us, but with Shiro, I think it hit you the hardest. Ichi-nii… are you sure you’re not just afraid to love?”

 

~

 

After Grimmjow had laid Nel down to sleep, he decided to run awhile on a treadmill in the exercise room. He’d found that if he exhausted himself before bed, that it would somewhat help him sleep through the night. Today though… he just didn’t wanna think at all. Since he couldn’t get piss-poor drunk, Nel kept the same hours as him, Grimmjow figured this was the next best option. He turned his headphones up loud and set a hard pace until his phone rang with an unknown number.

_Who…?_

“Who is this?” Grimmjow answered gruffly, not in the mood for any telemarketers.

“I’m Rin, but most importantly, I’m about to become your new best friend.” An even toned, indiscriminately gendered voice remarked.

“Oh, is that right?” He stopped the machine, torn between irritated and intrigued.

“Yeah, let’s just say I have Ichi-nii’s best interest at heart and I believe you do too.” The voice even sounded a bit like Ichigo’s…

Not knowing what ‘nii’ stood for exactly, he really needed to brush up on his Japanese, he knew who Ichi was though. “I’m listening.”

 

~

 

After Rin left, leaving a proverbial bombshell in their wake, Ichigo could have worn a hole through the rug in the bedroom from all the pacing he did. A million thoughts were racing through his head, but one came through persistently, _‘Just text him’_. Before now, in times of great tribulation or indecision, Ichigo just went with his gut feeling and good things had happened because of that. The friends he’d made over the years, going to pastry school, moving in with Renji… he just had to make himself stop thinking too much and just _act_.

He held the phone up that was clenched in his hand and just as he was about to slide the screen open, a text came in. Ichigo’s eyes widened.

_Ohgod, ohmygod, ohmygod._

_Grimm: ‘Hey’_

Ichigo kept pacing, the motions helping him concentrate better.

_Ichigo: ‘Hi’_

_Grimm: ‘So… I figure we need to talk.’_

_Ichigo: ‘Yeah.’_

_Grimm: ‘Do you want me to call?’_

Gulping a little, Ichigo typed back, ‘ _It’s easier for me to text. ok?’_

_Grimm: ‘That’s fine’_

A couple heartbeats later.

_Grimm: ‘Look. I like you a lot, I find you attractive and I wanna date you… so if you feel that way too, then we’ll work something out.’_

_Grimm: ‘Unless, there’s someone else?’_

Ichigo eyes about bulged out of his skull, he didn’t know what to type first. After typing and erasing what felt like about ten messages, he sent, _‘NO. No, there’s no one else.’_

_Grimm: ‘And the other part?’_

_Ichigo: ‘It’s complicated… I’m not good at this, all of this.’_

_Grimm: ‘I know’_

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and glared at the phone. Before he could reply back, probably with something rude, Grimm beat him to it.

_Grimm: ‘I know about your ASD, and it’s fine. I’ll be straightforward here. I’m sure I’ll screw up sometimes cause I got my own baggage, but I won’t give up either. I’m an all-or-nothing kinda guy... so what’s it gonna be?’_

Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand, eyes shut tight for a moment, feeling like he was about to take the biggest plunge of his entire life.

_Ichigo: ‘Okay. Yeah, I feel the same. I wanna do this w/ you.’_

Another heartbeat.

_Grimm: ‘Good. Then let me up. I’m standing outside.’_

The only sound in the apartment was the plop of a phone dropping to the rug from nerveless fingers.

 

******

 _‘Try’ by Pink_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 _You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

 _Ever worry that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?_

_~_

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*


	10. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Chapter 10 – Dark Horse

 

_‘Dark Horse’ by Katy Perry_

_Mark my words_  
_This love will make you levitate_  
_Like a bird_  
_Like a bird without a cage_  
_But down to earth_  
_If you choose to walk away, don’t walk away_  
_It’s in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It’s a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it all to me_  
_All to me, give it all to me_

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine_  
_There’s no going back_

 

 

Grimmjow, after the oh-so-helpful conversation with ‘Rin’, felt like a man on a mission. He called Yoruichi to come watch Nel since he didn’t know how long he’d be; the woman had actually cheered… then could be heard telling Kisuke that she’d won the bet or something. Damn cat-woman.

_Rin: ‘Ichi-nii… he's very broad minded… empathic-sometimes extremely so, has the honesty of a child… way stronger than he gives himself credit for, and once he’s decided something or sets his mind on it -whether it be person or thing- he does everything in his power to get it… just don’t let him think too long.’_

As he walked to Ichigo’s apartment in the cold winter air, wearing only the workout clothes he had on during the phone call and his leather jacket, Grimmjow didn’t have a firm plan this time - just that he was gonna lay all his cards on the table, and Ichigo would say either yes or no. Although, the question of if Ichigo was attracted to him was a firm yes by the way he responded to a simple touch on the lips. Grimmjow felt a wolfish grin take over his face. Then felt it drop.

_There was Ichigo’s reaction afterwards though, I’m definitely gonna need to know what that was about._

 

~

 

Feeling almost like he was having an out-of-body-experience, Ichigo waited for Grimm to come up. No longer pacing, he just braced his hands on the counter and felt an almost unnatural calm take over him, like the decision had somewhat settled his chaotic mind.

It’s funny, Ichigo being such a lover of music, there were so many instances in his life that music put to words what he could not; emotions, events… people. So, it made sense that the song drifting through his head right now would be _‘Drumming song’_ by _Florence + the Machine_ , because despite appearances he could hear his own heart beating loud and clear in his eardrums.

There was a firm knock on the door.

 

~

 

Grimmjow was fidgeting, not the childlike fidgets Nel got when impatient about something, but more like Ichigo’s kind as he waited outside the door.

_Maybe he’s starting to rub off on me?_

“Come in, the door’s unlocked.”

Grimmjow walked in and pushed closed, then locked the door behind him; it made a loud clicking sound in the otherwise quiet apartment. Turning, he first took in Ichigo before the surroundings.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They both smirked a little at their simultaneous greetings.

Ichigo stood with the kitchen counter between them as Grimmjow walked in a little further, the other man watched Grimmjow turn his back to him; hopefully make it easier on Ichigo without the face-to-face conversation. He started examining the pastry paraphernalia on the metal rack against the wall.

“So, a Rin called me and said some interesting things.” He started casually.

“What!? Rin called you? How the hell-?”

“Said they got the number from your phone while you were in the bathroom.”

“That sneaky little…” Ichigo sounded almost admiring and Grimmjow peeked over to find him fondly shaking his head.

“So, what did they tell you?”

“I’ll tell ya later, first I need to know what that was back there… when you looked like you were about to come apart in my arms, then completely backed off. If it happens again, why and what I’m supposed to do in response is pretty critical in my opinion.” Grimmjow’s voice lacked any sort of accusatory tones, just intensity. Ichigo felt guilt once again threaten to take over, but he swallowed it down forcefully.

“That was… a combination of things. I did freak out a little, but it was also,” Ichigo blushed, “cause of sensory issues, I think.”

Grimm’s head turned slightly over his shoulder, not looking directly, but showing his profile. Ichigo had gained his interest. “Sensory…? ‘Sensory’ in what way exactly?”

“JustthatIgotoverwhelmedfromyoutouchingmeisall…” Ichigo said in one big rush. “Hypersensitivity and stuff… it’s a lot to process.” If anything, Ichigo’s blush got worse. He was glad Grimm’s back was to him right now.

“Oh, is that a fact?”

Ichigo could see a Cheshire grin on Grimm’s face, even if he hadn’t heard it in the other man’s voice; it was practically gleeful. Together with that masculine figure in profile and the black leather jacket again, Grimm was too sexy for his own good in that moment… and definitely knew it too.

_Okay then… game on Grimm._

Grimmjow turned. "Look, I don’t-"

Time seemed to come to a complete standstill.

Ichigo had proceeded to remove his lounge pants and stood there, tightly grasping them in his right hand at the waist. Uncertainty held his frame rigid as he gazed at the floor, but then seemed to gather himself.

Grimmjow felt his heart shudder a little in his chest as Ichigo looked up at him; that if eyes could light fires he would be a pile of ashes at this man's feet right now. Those were the eyes of the determined, fiery soul he’d somehow known was in there… that he would kill to keep looking that way forever. God help anyone who ever tried to extinguish that fire. He needed it. That fire sustained him when he thought it would be gone for good.

His gut clenching with desire, eyes focused solely on the fierce, beautiful creature in front of him, Grimmjow swiftly made his way towards the ginger.

Like a moth to a flame.

Ichigo, breathes heaving his chest a little, was helpless to look away. Feeling like a gazelle trapped in the gaze of a predator. Standing, noses almost touching now, breathing in each other's air. Ichigo felt he was either going to unravel or ignite, maybe both, if he continued looking into those glacier orbs anymore. How could such a color be at once freezing and burn him to his center? A kaleidoscope ocean of blues was captured in those eyes.

He would drown in them willingly.

 

~

 

Grimmjow could only admire the length of time Ichigo looked him in the eyes before those beautiful orbs closed, knowing the other had done so to prove something; to Grimmjow or himself - he wasn’t sure.

Slowly, so slowly, he rubbed his hands up and down Cinn’s arms, “We don’t have to do anything, you know that right?”

“Yeah, but I want to… I-I want…” The other man seemed to struggle for words.

So Grimmjow answered him.

“I have an idea.” Grimmjow continued to caress Cinn; arms, back, running his hands up the back of the neck into orange hair as Ichigo’s head tilted back, eyes practically rolling in their sockets in pleasure. His hands were wringing Grimmjow’s shirt like it had offended him.

_Holy shit… he wasn’t kidding._

“O-Okay… what is it?”

Grimmjow whispered into a pink-tinged ear, “Do you trust me Ichigo?”

Eyes still closed, Ichigo gasped a little, “Ah, yeah.”

Realizing what he’d done, Grimmjow firmly grasped Ichigo’s face and asked dead seriously, “Look at me baby, this is important. Do I have your consent?”

Blinking rapidly, still a bit dazed, Ichigo actually looked at him for a couple of seconds in confusion, but responded in kind, “Yes, I mean, yes you do and I do trust you.”

“Okay, that’s all I need to know.” Leaning back over, Grimmjow kissed his eyes closed again, a seductive promise in his voice, “I got you, beautiful.”

Ichigo actually shivered this time; Grimmjow couldn’t wait to discover all his little secrets. He felt like it was his birthday and Christmas; all his presents wrapped into one sexy, ginger package.

Slowly backing Ichigo up to the bed, which was luckily right behind the ginger, who then carefully laid himself down when it hit the backs of his knees. Eyes re-opened, he seemed to get nervous once again.

“As much as I love seeing those sexy eyes of yours, I need you to close them again baby.” Grimmjow planted his hands on the bed, one on either side of Ichigo’s head.

Not even hesitating, Ichigo immediately closed them once more.

_Okay, so far, so good…_

After Grimmjow had given it some thought, he figured that if he took away one of Ichigo’s senses, maybe he wouldn’t feel so overwhelmed and it would also take away some of the younger man’s ‘loud thoughts’. Thank you, Rin!

Clad only in some black boxer briefs and tight matching tee, Ichigo looked very enticing. He was breathing deeply, head turned slightly to the side and hands once again wringing bits of covers as if anchoring himself. There was a definite outline in his underwear. _I’ll get to you in a minute_ , Grimmjow thought at it.

He pushed his hands under Ichigo’s shirt. “Raise your arms a bit.” As Ichigo did so, breath hitching a bit, Grimmjow began pulling it over the ginger’s head. Almost. He stopped just as the neck of the garment’s hemline met closed eyes, leaving only Ichigo’s nose and mouth uncovered while trapping sinewy arms against his head inside the shirt.

_My god - that is a pretty picture. I haven’t even seen the whole naked picture yet…_

Those chef uniforms were hiding a svelte, yet subtly muscled form, reminiscent of a swimmer’s build. All that dusky, almost peach-hued skin laid bare for his viewing pleasure.

Where before Ichigo’s breaths had been getting more labored, now it was like some release of hidden tension left him almost boneless against the bed. Grimmjow could definitely see the tip of a cock peeking out of the top of the ginger’s boxers now. It made Grimmjow run one appreciative hand up Ichigo’s chest, briefly caressing one pert nipple. Goosebumps trailed in its wake; that lean body practically vibrating like a live-wire. “Ahh…” Ichigo made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper.

Somewhere in all this, Grimmjow had two clear thoughts; he had too many clothes on and that Ichigo just might cause his early demise… if the state of his own cock was any foreshadowing.

 

~

 

Ichigo couldn’t form a signal coherent thought; he felt both grounded and drifting at the same time, however that was possible. At once both completely aware of his own body in a way he hadn’t been before and of Grimm’s as well. He was centered and almost calm-like, yet also could feel every nerve buzz with anticipation. It was so similar to the images of his fantasies that it made him wonder how Grimm knew. All Ichigo could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

 

~

 

Quickly getting rid of his own clothes, they were more of a hindrance than anything right now; Grimmjow picked Ichigo up bodily to settle further up the bed - the weight like nothing to him. At the contact of bare skin against bare skin, Grimmjow felt a fine tremor run through the ginger’s body. He watched as slim, but strong hands grabbed the top of one of the pillows over his head. Grimmjow knelt at the foot of the bed and slowly spread those infinitely long legs.

“Mmm… uhn.” Ichigo made more little noises in the back of his throat. Grimmjow was sure he’d never seen a more erotic vision in his life. He wasn’t a monk by any means, but-

A sudden, urgent thought raced through his head. “Ichigo, have you- I mean, are you a virgin?”

_Why’d this never occur to me before?!_

When Grimmjow had stopped the progression of his hands at the thigh area, Ichigo seemed to wake up a little. “Huh? Grimm-? I mean, yeah. I- Is that a problem?” Before Ichigo got the wrong idea, Grimmjow quickly dissuaded him of such notions.

 _I’m the first._ Feeling suddenly voracious, Grimmjow practically growled, “No, that’s not a problem. Not at all, in fact.” Leaning down until he could nip at Ichigo’s stomach muscles, feeling them contract accompanied by a quick intake of breath, Grimmjow grinned triumphantly. “I can’t wait to eat you up. Your mine now, _Cinn_ ,” he whispered at the end.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and rolled his hips up at Grimmjow. “Mmm.”

Grimmjow licked his happy trail in approval, watching his Cinn’s cock twitch behind tight underwear. Finally getting around to the other big reveal, he slowly peeled Ichigo’s boxers off, tossing them over his shoulder somewhere. Happy trail followed into more treasure; a thick, but somehow still slim looking cock that was a bit longer than his own and tight balls nestled in short orange, wiry hairs. He couldn’t wait to see if they’d fit in his mouth along with the member and rosy head above. If Grimmjow had still been worried if he could have sex with a guy, those doubts were scattered to the wind by now.

“Fucking gorgeous.” He ran both hands up and down Ichigo’s thighs, watching that lithe form almost squirm on the bed, quick pants emerging now, hands almost kneading the pillow above them.

“Grimm… I-” Cinn’s head turned from one side to the other, mouth opening, then bottom lip captured again between teeth. Finally, Grimmjow wanted to see how Ichigo reacted to kissing this way.

Grimmjow rose up and trailed the pads of his fingers over Ichigo’s upper lip, prompting the ginger to release the bottom one in surprise. Ichigo then tentatively, lightly bit his index finger, nipped at it like a kitten before closing his lips around it and ran a tongue over it almost curiously, languidly as if tasting him.

“You…” Grimmjow said in a hoarse whisper, leaning until one forearm was braced by the side of the ginger’s head.

Ichigo was way more unselfconscious this way, if Grimmjow hadn’t seen it with his own eyes…

When Ichigo let his finger go, Grimmjow replaced it with his own lips to brush lightly over them. They began to almost chase after the other, Ichigo arching up that bit more to reach and Grimmjow closing the gap. Slow, sensuous nips, then deeper kisses melding into deep tongue fucking, both making noises now. Deep grunts and needful moans, Grimmjow just resting his other hand on Ichigo’s arched neck. Unable to resist the temptation of Ichigo’s undulating body, Grimmjow slowly lowered until they were connected from shoulder to pelvis, hot and rubbing in all the right ways. Ichigo actually broke away upon the contact, “F-Fuck…”

Grimmjow loved it; he’d never heard the word come out Cinn’s mouth before. He switched to kissing strong neck muscles when, “Grimm, I-I’m close…I-” Grimmjow immediately stopped all motions, his own and Ichigo’s by grabbing slim hips that were rolling into his desperately. “Grimm! Why-?”

As much as Grimmjow wanted to continue grinding his cock against the equally hard and silky-skinned one under his, he asked gruffly, “What do you want babe? Do you wanna finish like this? Cause we can, but you gotta tell me.”

Ichigo seemed to struggle to concentrate. Grimmjow could almost envision that cute, little furrow between slim, orange brows. Licking moist lips, Ichigo said, “I- No, I want you… inside, inside me.” Almost whispering by the end, the kid got it out and blushed almost to toned chest muscles and Grimmjow bet if he could see the tips of those ears, they’d be rosy too.

“Whatever you want beautiful.” Grimmjow got up reluctantly and Ichigo almost whimpered at the loss of the other man’s weight, arching one last bit before dropping back to the bed. Grimmjow rubbed one hand on Cinn’s stomach, one finger trailing through the precum there, then to an outer thigh soothingly. “In a little bit, I just need to do this first. You got some lube or lotion, right?”

Ichigo swallowed a bit dryly and nodded. “In the bedside drawer.”

“Of course. I’ll be right back,” he said as he rose from the bed.

“Wait, what do you mean-?” Grimmjow cut off the question by giving Ichigo a long smooch.

“I’m getting us both some water, babe. Be right back. Don’t move,” he said jokingly. He could hear Ichigo mutter behind him, ‘ _Seriously_?’ Returning quickly he sat a bottle of water on the nightstand and gave his dick a quick stroke, then gave Ichigo reciprocating strokes so he wouldn’t feel neglected. He was a generous guy, he thought, as he kept giving Cinn light touches, listening to sweet moans as he opened the drawer to-

“Ha, you kinky little minx.” A delighted grin took over his face.

“H-Huh?” Ichigo wasn’t home enough to answer any questions about the revealed blue dildo. It wasn’t quite as thick as his own cock, Grimmjow thought with a _smirk_.

“We’ll definitely be playing with that sometime, but right now…” He placed the bottle of lube beside Ichigo’s hip and stopped wanking the younger man long enough to get them both a drink. He lifted the other’s head to give a few sips of water, then took another sip himself and slowly fed it to Cinn, mouth-to-mouth. Some water slowly trickled out of the left corner of Ichigo’s mouth, so he chased it with his tongue and swallowed the rest of it.

“Still feeling alright?” He rubbed Ichigo’s nose with his own.

Taking a shaky breath, Ichigo said, “Yeah, I needed a little breather there.”

“Too much?”

“Too close.”

“Okay, we need one of those safe words or something… avocado. How’s that?”

“Uh, okay… I guess? If you think we need one-”

“I do. For both of us,” Grimmjow responded as he nipped Ichigo’s chin, “during this next part babe.”

 


	11. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning.
> 
> NOT that you couldn't guess, but *throat clearing*
> 
> SMUT AHOY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this out sooner than I expected, lol.
> 
> I mean, you guys really wanted to read this chapter for some reason... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But, seriously - you all are great, please enjoy :) *fingers crossed*

Chapter 11 – River

 

_‘River’ by Bishop Briggs_

 

 _Like a river, like a river, sh-_  
_Like a river, like a river, sh-_  
_Like a river, like a river_  
_Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

 _How do you fall in love?_  
_Harder than a bullet could hit you_  
_How do we fall apart?_  
_Faster than a hair pin trigger_  
_Don't you say, don't you say it, don't say_  
_Don't you say it, one breath and it'll just break it_  
_So shut your mouth and run me like a river_

 _Shut your mouth_  
_Baby, stand and deliver_  
_Holy hands, oh, they make me a sinner_  
_Like a river_  
_Like a river_  
_Shut your mouth and run me like a river_  
_Choke this love till the veins start to shiver_  
_One last breath till the tears start to wither_  
_Like a river_  
_Like a river_  
_Shut your mouth and run me like a river_

 

 

Ichigo knew there was no bracing himself for this next part, only not closing himself off to the possibilities. As he heard Grimm adjust himself between his legs again, Ichigo leaned his head further back into the pillow. He felt grounded with the black tee blocking his sight, but still couldn’t stop the involuntary movements of his body. Feeling a thin trail of sweat course down his right temple, he simply rubbed his face a little against-

“AHH! F-Fuck…” Grimm had just engulfed his dick about halfway down, calloused hands holding both the bottom part of his dick and rolling his aching balls with the other. He didn’t even try to control the words he was saying anymore as Grimm alternated between slowly bobbing his mouth up and down his member - lips kissing the tip of his cock at one point - and sucking him. Next, the older man rubbed a tongue under the head, then swirled it around the circumference, dipping into his slit, causing Ichigo to dribble more precum as he gasped. Meanwhile, Grimm kept a firm hold on the root, stifling the urge to come too soon. Eventually moving away from his thoroughly sensitive cock, Grimm gently lapped at his balls after Ichigo squeaked ‘too much’ at the other man suddenly sucking them into a hot mouth.

Grimm had both hands at work; one now gripping behind his left knee and the other lifting his balls to mouth at his taint. Ichigo couldn’t stop the arching and jerks of his body from the sensations overriding him, all the _sounds_ assaulting his ears. He felt Grimm sit up and grab both legs to lift his hips with one muscular arm, and then pushing a pillow under them that he must have grabbed from near the headboard. Settled once more, Grimm placed the bottle of lube on his stomach.

“See if you can warm that up some without letting it roll off.” Ichigo heard the smirk in the Blue Bastard’s voice.

“You just wait ‘til it’s your turn, BB…” Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

“I heard that. We can talk more about that later.”

“Wait! You mean- AHhhnn….” Ichigo immediately forgot what they were even talking about.

Grimm now had unlimited access to all of his nether regions. All of them. He had the fleeting thought that he was glad he’d showered _thoroughly_ after getting home from work earlier. Once again mouthing below his balls, Grimm moved further down to his opening, giving it a little lick first in greeting. Grimm adjusted for a firmer grip on his thighs, pushing his legs back closer to his body and opening Ichigo up more.

Then, the blue-haired menace really made Ichigo come undone.

 

~

 

Grimmjow was seriously sucking, licking and probing that tight little pucker to make it unfurl for him; really enjoying the louder, more guttural moans he was pulling from Cinn now.

His Ichigo was weak to pleasure; when he had that insight, Grimmjow had felt several emotions go through him. Protectiveness, tenderness, lust… love, too many he didn’t even have time to think about right now. Just as he was about to add one of his fingers to the action, Cinn really fucking surprised him.

“Ah, kuso… One-onegai… motto hayai… irete hoshii. G-Grimmjow!” Stopping completely while he was slowly rubbing at where he’d found Ichigo’s prostate, Grimmjow just sat there with his wet face - stunned and mouth hanging open.

_What the-? That’s the fucking sexiest shit I’ve ever heard…_

Grimmjow had just discovered one of his own weaknesses; Ichigo so unglued that he started babbling Japanese. He’d never known the language could be so arousing to the ear until he heard it from Cinn’s mouth.

“ _Shit_ Cinn,” he practically growled. “Keep speaking Japanese to me; you’re so damn sexy. And mine.” Keeping those endless legs propped up with one arm braced across their knees, Grimmjow nipped lightly at the round, firm globes of Cinn’s ass. He gradually added a finger at a time, until three of his fingers were buried to the second knuckle as he once again sucked fleetingly at Cinn’s cockhead. Slowly pumping in-n-out. Again and again the entire time until the extent of his fingers couldn’t go any further. He stopped moving and listened to Ichigo’s ramblings and moans, trying to let the ginger come down a little.

“Fuckfuckfuck… ah, mmm… motto. Shis-sugiru. Cucumber - carrot, irete. Kuso…” A panting, lithe chest heaved as Ichigo tried to catch his breath, then switched to English once again. “Grimmjow - Grimm… please, I-” Gasp. “Avocado.”

Grimmjow had felt Ichigo’s toes curling and feet moving restlessly on his back, they gradually relaxed again; only the smallest twitch now. Swallowing a little hard, he uttered, “I got you, baby.” Grimmjow nuzzled at an inner thigh, then slowly removed his fingers as he rose back up, feeling Ichigo’s hole involuntarily contracting the whole while. Ichigo curled a little on his side after they were removed.

“Still okay?” Grimmjow wiped off his wet face with his shirt that had landed at the foot of the bed and then tossed it aside.

He got a faint nod in return. “Grimm… can you take this shirt off me?”

“Yeah, of course.” He peeled the last layer of clothing off, the last layer between them as Ichigo lowered stiff arms back down. Bracing again over the top of Ichigo’s body, Grimmjow turned that striking face towards him. Light colored lashes a little wet at the corners, the tiniest sliver of cinnamon could be seen under them, peeking through disarrayed orange hair. “Could you look at me, Ichigo, just a little?” Grimmjow, concerned, had to see those eyes. Even for a moment.

Ichigo’s head tipped back and then he opened those brown eyes that could never be properly described by such any ordinary color; for they held a bonfire, the dying embers of a fiery sun, the spark Grimmjow hadn’t known he’d been missing until it was staring right back at him… unwavering this time. Lightly tanned fingers ran down his face like the other had never seen him before, trailing through disheveled blue-locks. “You have the most spectacular eyes… a kaleidoscope blue.”

As rapt blue gazed into serene brown, Ichigo said, “I’m ready.”

A heartbeat. Then two.

“O-Okay.” Grimmjow scooted back again, after pecking Ichigo’s nose with a kiss, to situate himself between luscious looking thighs.

“Wait! Let me...” Ichigo held out both hands in a stopping motion, causing Grimmjow to freeze.

The way Ichigo was looking at him was almost unnerving; without expression and a slight critical air to it. Brown eyes a little widened, they ran up and down his crouched form. Despite Grimmjow already being naked, he felt bare in a more vulnerable way... like layers being peeled away, more than just skin deep. As if Ichigo was seeing into his very core; it had a familiar aspect to it... almost-

-like the total adsorption that Ichigo used when fascinated by something. Grimmjow felt particularly awestruck in that very moment.

_Am I- Am I one of his 'special interests' now?_

"It's like you’re photoshopped or something..." Ichigo remarked curiously, head slightly tilted.

Grimmjow, to his dying day, would never admit that he felt a deep blush alight his entire face from the frank admiration Ichigo was aiming at him.

With a whimsical mien and slightly mischievous smile, fiery brown eyes swept over him again through his orange fringe. "I can't wait ‘til it's my turn."

Grimmjow felt a distinct shiver go down his lower spine and renewed heat tighten in his groin. Voice an even deeper, huskier drawl than before, he uttered, “Yeah, me too.”

 

~

 

Ichigo, for having never been so aroused in his life, felt surprisingly calm about what was about to take place. He watched as Grimm leaned over the bed to grab his leather jacket, plucking something out of the pocket.

After settling in seiza position, Grimm showed Ichigo what he held. “Now, I recently got tested and know you’re clean, but it can also be less messy this way. I’ll leave the choice to you, babe.”

Ichigo saw that it was a condom wrapper.

_Oh… oh!_

Suddenly things felt a lot more realistic again, current circumstances snapping back into focus, taking Ichigo out of that pleasurable fog he was in. “Ah, I…” Then, the more he thought about it, he felt a blush sweep back over his face. Was there ever gonna be a point when he would stop doing that in this man’s presence?

“Oi, what are you thinking about over there?” Grimm was looking at him intensively and then smirked deviously. “Whatever it is, it must be kinky.”

Not able to look Grimm square in the eye, for embarrassment reasons this time, Ichigo muttered, “I… I’m fine without a condom, I-I mean I trust you.”

Grimm contemplated that for a moment. “Oh, you want me to cum in you, _Ichi_?” he whispered the last part, while keeping a nonchalant expression on his face.

Ichigo couldn’t respond, too busy hiding a flushed face behind his hands. He heard Grimm give a bark of laughter.

“That’s fine by me. I was kinda hoping you’d say that, actually,” he said while picking up Ichigo’s right leg to set on his shoulder and nibbling on an ankle.

That prompted Ichigo to peek out from between his fingers, lips parting from the enticing picture Grimm made right now. He watched as Grimm grabbed the bottle that had rolled off long ago on the bed; attentively watching Ichigo back. The man was evocative of a Greek god… it wasn’t even fair. Then, as if putting on a show for him, Grimm popped open the lube and languidly poured some onto manly fingers. Ichigo watched in anticipation as Grimm looked slightly down to concentrate on what he was about to do, occasionally flicking his eyes back up to snare Ichigo with those electric blues, then Grimm slid a hand between Ichigo’s nether cheeks.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and propped his right arm on his brow, somewhat shielding himself by the movement. He jerked slightly when Grimm probed his still sensitive hole with lube covered fingers, Grimm gripping more firmly to his leg.

At the slight retreat of Ichigo’s rear end, Grimm made crooning sounds. “Almost babe, I gotta make sure this is as painless as possible.”

“I know, just… ah, hurry.” Losing the battle to keep his eyes open, Ichigo dropped his head back, his hands gravitating down to feel where Grimm was slowly pumping fingers into his opening again. _Shlick, shlick, shlick._ Grimm stilled, letting Ichigo explore. “Mmm, kuso…”

“There you go again… you’re gonna have to teach me some of those words you keep saying,” Grimm said amusedly.

“Uh-huh, sure. _Uhn_ …” Ichigo was distracted by the removal of fingers. Looking down, he watched as Grimm once again dribbled lube onto fingers and went to cover that thick cock with-

“Wait!” Ichigo rose up and grabbed Grimm’s hand, startling the guy by the jolt he felt run through the blue-haired man’s frame and in turn, dropping Ichigo’s leg.

“ _What?_  Shit… do you want me to stop?” Grimm grimaced, which was honestly a little scary looking with his sharp upper canines showing as his right lip curled back. Ichigo felt bad at the slightly tortured expression.

“No, I just wanna do this part.” Knocking Grimm’s hand out of the way, Ichigo was finally able to get his turn to play. Placing a kiss and then resting the crown of his head on exquisitely shaped collarbones, Ichigo grabbed the lube and quickly smeared some on one hand. After that, his other ran up and down the man’s washboard abs, releasing what almost sounded like a purring rumble from the other’s chest as Ichigo firmly grabbed Grimm’s cock, making the man groan and curl over a little. It was thick and extremely hard, a prominent vein on one side and must have become a bit painful for the guy. Ichigo pulled more rough grunts and growls as he began to slowly jerk the thick member surrounded by trimmed blue hair. Not forgetting to cup the heavy balls as well, Ichigo then ghosted his open mouth over Grimm’s broad pecs.

“Fuck… As good as that feels, you’re gonna have to explore more later,” Grimm said, voice getting distinctly distressed.

“Oh… alright,” Ichigo said with a little moue of disappointment as his hand was gingerly moved aside.

Then he was lifted up a little by the armpits. “Sit on your knees a little… there you go.”

As Ichigo rested his hands on sturdy shoulders, Grimm started nuzzling along his chest. Teeth nibbled, sucked and lapped both tawny-colored nipples, causing Ichigo to grasp two-handfuls of sky-tresses. “ _Uhn_ , Grimm. So good, but…” Yanking back Grimm’s head, Ichigo’s face settled in a no-nonsense expression and he said with finality, “Just fuck me already.”

Grimm’s shocked expression quickly transformed into a toothy grin. “Yes, sir.”

Ichigo mirrored the smirk back before they both looked down. Heads tucked next to each other as Grimm lined himself up, both letting out simultaneous groans as cock met opening. Slowly, so slowly, Grimm began to push inside. Ichigo about ripped some of Grimm’s hair out from the stranglehold he had, his mouth hanging open soundlessly. Grimm ran one hand along his side, grasping one rounded ass cheek until finally… the tip popped inside.

“ _AHhhhh_ … fuck.” Once again, they perfectly mirrored each other.

 

~

 

_So tight, so silky warm. God, this is the best damn feeling in the world…_

Grimmjow’s thoughts were a little delirious at the moment as he sank further into Ichigo’s snug, hot channel. At one point he had to clutch his ginger closer to him when Ichigo’s legs seemed to give. “Almost, you’ve almost taken all of me, babe,” Grimmjow huskily murmured into warm, rosy tipped ears.

All he got in return were open mouth pants and muffled whimpers into his neck. Suddenly, Ichigo forcefully dropped down the rest of the way.

_Holy shit!_

This time, it was Grimmjow muffling a groan into a tan throat as Ichigo’s head leaned back with eyes closed tightly. They both ceased all movement, trying to catch their breaths. Grimmjow was gently kneading muscled upper thighs and the round globes that were attached to them, mimicking the motions of slim fingers doing the same to his hair and neck.

A heartbeat.

Then two.

Subtle rocking turned into grinding. Mouths turned to one another, feeding moist, hot breaths into the other, sighs and groans following. Grimmjow couldn’t get enough of watching the almost tormented, pleasured expressions run across Cinn’s face. It was so sexy that he decided to kiss it off, which quickly turned into probing, wet kisses… hot tongues tangling.

Ichigo wrapped his legs firmly around a muscled waist, ankles locking atop the working motions of Grimm’s ass. After a while, trying to leverage from Grimm’s wide shoulders, Ichigo tried to bounce up and down on the dick spearing him so deeply, angling for that perfect spot. Simultaneously, he rubbed his cock and balls on the hard abdomen against them.

“Here?” Grimmjow groaned and moved Ichigo’s hips and angled his thrusts into different directions until-

“There! Mmm, right _there_ …” The ginger began to kiss Grimmjow passionately, clutching him as close as possible as Ichigo’s prostate kept getting nailed repeatedly.

“ _Fuck_. Cinn, you’re so beautiful. You’re squeezing me so tightly, I’m not gonna last much longer, goddamn...” Grimmjow hoarsely gasped.

“ _Uhn_ … me too. F-Faster Grimm.” Ichigo babbled back.

The bigger man growled and placed Ichigo in his previous position, ass on top of a pillow and lifted both his legs to the shoulders and bent Ichigo’s flexible body almost in half. Then, Grimmjow began a rapid-fire snapping of the hips, Ichigo reaching down to feel where they were connected. Where the dull throbbing had-

 _He feels so huge inside, God, I can feel how stretched I am with my fingers. It’s a pleasurable ache, the friction, it hurts so good_ … Ichigo’s disconnected thoughts were so jumbled he didn’t notice Grimmjow reaching for his dick.

 _God, that looks and feels so… erotic and…_ Grimmjow felt slim fingers rubbing on the base of his dick. Knowing he was going to come shortly, he started jerking Ichigo off faster. Making sure to hit that spot inside every time, Grimmjow thought he was blacking out a bit from the rhythmic clenching that started around his cock.

Ichigo let out a throaty cry as he jackknifed upwards from the intensity of his release, cum spurting as far as his collarbone. He grabbed Grimm to bring the man closer, one hand firmly anchored in blue hair and the other holding the other close to him. They kissed sloppily as the bigger man continued to wring the rest of the orgasm from Ichigo’s sensitive cock between their bodies. Both stifled each other’s noises as Grimmjow speed up even faster until with a guttural groan and gritted teeth, he grinded jerkily on firm globes, cumming into Cinn’s hot insides… releasing what felt like an immense amount of cum to both men.

Ichigo was beyond over-stimulated at this point; that hot, liquid warmth filling him up was ‘the cherry on top of a mountain of ice cream’ of sensations. He couldn’t help but softly whimper once more.

When Grimmjow came, he let go of Ichigo’s legs, allowing the achy muscles to stretch to the sides. Not wanting to squash the ginger underneath him, Grimmjow rolled them both slightly to the side, careful not to disconnect where they were still joined - both enjoying the closeness.

Noticing Ichigo start to shiver, he grabbed the blanket that was miraculously still at the foot of the bed with his foot, very surprised at the weight of it. Covering them both and unable to exert much energy at this point, Grimm lazily rubbed Ichigo’s back.

“You okay?”

“Mmmhmm.”

Tilting an orange head up to make sure, Grimmjow was greeted by a sleepy grin and dazed cinnamon eyes. He examined the direct gaze aimed at him curiously, noticing the blinks kept getting progressively slower each time.

“Stay with me a little longer. You hurt anywhere?” Circling his fingers around the somewhat still stretched hole he was occupying, they both shivered this time. “Here?”

Ichigo furrowed orange brows, thinking, and then shook his head no.

Guessing he wasn’t going to get much out of Ichigo right now, Grimmjow looked at his hand and didn’t see any blood among the other fluids. Thankfully having long arms, he wiped his discarded shirt between their bellies, knowing somehow not to rub anything on the luxuriant looking gray blanket covering them.

After quickly getting them both a last sip of water, Grimmjow settled back into a pillow. Nuzzling orange hair when Ichigo tucked his head under the blue-haired man’s chin, Grimmjow muttered, “We’ll have to move eventually, we’re a damn mess.”

The ginger shook his head mutely.

“Don’t you wanna get cleaned-up?” Grimmjow asked bemusedly.

A shrug in response.

Grimmjow snorted with laughter.

“Alright, but only for a little while. We’ll both regret it if everything dries together.” Grimmjow wrinkled his nose disgustedly and continuously ran his hand along silky, warm skin as he yawned.

Just as Grimmjow fell asleep, he thought he faintly heard a sleepy whisper.

“Grimm… suki…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were curious:  
> These roughly translate to this. (Shout out to [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine) for the Japanese translations, you're the best <3
> 
> “Ah, kuso… One-onegai… motto hayai… irete hoshii. G-Grimmjow!”  
> *(English) “Ah, god… Just please, just… more, no faster… I need-I want you. G-Grimmjow!”
> 
> “Fuckfuckfuck… ah, mmm… motto. Shis-sugiru. Cucumber - carrot, irete. Kuso…”  
> *(English) “Fuckfuckfuck… ah mmm... more. It’s getting-It’s too much. C-Cucumber - carrot, just fuck me. God…”
> 
> “Grimm… suki…"  
> *(English) "Like/Love you..."
> 
> -Also, I'm going to be taking a wee break from this AU, there is more written, but I think I'm gonna recharge my batteries a little before diving back into it again. These boys have more stuff to work out :)


	12. Surreal Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing new bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi... its me again.  
> (been a little while huh? lol)
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you lovelies <3

Chapter 12 – Surreal Reality

 

Grimmjow was awoken to the sensation of… something squirming in his arms.

He had an instantaneous recollection of the previous evening. Cerulean eyes immediately looked down in disbelief to see a crown of bright orange hair under his chin. A warm body cuddled against him. His member snugly fitted in an embracing warmth.

_My god, that really happened… it wasn’t a dream._

Speaking of dreams, he’d thankfully not had a single disturbance throughout the night.

Grimmjow took a leisurely assessment of the studio now that he wasn’t distracted by a certain ginger. It was maybe around 400 square feet in all, but didn’t feel cramped. There was even a tiny balcony. If one were to judge by the building’s façade outside, you wouldn’t think the interior apartments were that nice. It was… cozy though. It felt like Ichigo with the warm, earthy tones; rich soil brown, forest green and a few splashes of sunny orange. He wondered if Ichigo had help decorating the place or if the younger man had done it himself.

He was suddenly brought back to awareness by another squirm of the slender figure in front of his. Like most mornings, Grimmjow had a stiffy and he could feel that Ichigo was in a similar state. He leaned back slightly to see a grumpy little frown on a still asleep Cinn’s face. The squirming seemed to be the result of their… compromising positions. In fact-

Ichigo let out a breathy little hiccup of a moan, sleepy yet distinct and began to shift around for a perfect rubbing position. Grimmjow figured he should wake Ichigo up, but he was finding it very hard to concentrate.

After a few more moments of mutual friction, Grimmjow gently shook Ichigo’s shoulder. “Hey sunshine, wake up.”

“Hmm.” Ichigo kept trying to burrow into his chest. Not a morning person either it seems.

Sighing, Grimmjow began to play dirty.

“AH! Waat!?” Ichigo almost shrieked as Grimmjow goosed him under his armpit. “Why would you _do_ that?” he murmured, foggy eyes struck in betrayed disbelief.

“Well, you wouldn’t listen to me otherwise.” He rejoined unapologetically.

“I was asleep.” The ginger mumbled and once again pressed his nose into the crook of the bigger man’s neck and shoulder.

“Yeah well, not all of you was asleep.” Grimmjow then ran one finger between pert nether cheeks, causing Ichigo to stiffen ever so much.

“Ahh-owww…” Grimmjow could feel a pronounced grimace pressed against the hollow of his throat.

As he massaged Ichigo’s lower back, he asked, “Sore?”

“Yeah… some.”

Grimmjow was sure it was more than ‘some’, but he let the younger man kept his dignity. “So…” He paused ever so slightly. “Any regrets about last night?” There was a particular roughness to his voice that he tried to clear away. He felt a sudden stillness from the man in front of him. Very slowly, sober sienna orbs looked straight into his; blues that generally tried to present a poker face to the world. But, Ichigo just seemed to look right through him and it was becoming an unsettling habit.

“I don’t have any, Grimm. Just sorry it took me so long,” Ichigo said with a warm, concerned expression.

“O-Oh, good then.” Grimmjow was the first to look away this time and Ichigo began to press butterfly kisses to his nose, chin, and neck.

“Grimm?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“What are we gonna do about this?”

“Um… you wanna talk about that right now?” Grimmjow was growing more aroused by the second from the grazing little touches that accompanied the kisses; soft strokes to his chest, a quick inward press of thumbs to his nipples, a little tongue lap to his Adam’s apple, another one his ear lobe.

“Well, yeah. I’m horny, so…”

Grimmjow’s eyes snapped open, focus once again returning to his jumbled brain cells.

 _For the love of… that’s what he meant_ , he thought embarrassingly.

Grimmjow stilled the motions of Ichigo’s hips slowly thrusting into his. “Weren’t you sore a minute ago?”

“I still am, but I wanna do this more. Don’t you?” Ichigo asked artlessly.

“I guess I won’t argue with ya there, but you may regret it later.” He firmly grabbed a hold of Cinn’s ass, fingers spread underneath to skim where they were joined.

Ichigo bit lightly at Grimmjow’s shoulder, then firmer to muffle any telling noises.

There were still leftover fluids from before, but to ensure slickness wouldn’t be a concern, Grimm added another generous helping of lube. Much less energetic than last time, they started up a slow grinding, where Grimmjow was just pressing, almost tapping into that spongy spot inside Ichigo. The less movement the better, otherwise Cinn might not be walking at all today. Arms and legs tangled, breathless sounds escaping from dry lips. One long, tan leg hitched up over muscular hips and hands petted, clutching at each other’s hair.

Until finally, Ichigo went rigid, then completely pliant, letting out quiet breaths as he released between their bellies.

Giving them a few moments to rest, Grimmjow then pulled his still erect member out of Ichigo as gently as he could. There was a gasp, followed by a firm wince. Before he pulled out completely, he grabbed his unwearable-at-this point shirt to wipe up the cum mixed fluids that trickled after. He handed it to Ichigo to languidly clean himself off with.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, but I gotta go to the restroom.”

Ichigo gave him a sluggish, understanding nod and snuggled back into the covers.

_He must be really wiped out, huh?_

Grimmjow lifted the heavy blanket off and tried to swiftly make his way to the bathroom in the somewhat chill morning air. As he took care of his ‘problem’ and morning absolutions, he realized he hadn’t eaten since noon yesterday. He was suddenly in the mood to cook. Ideas began spinning through his head as he took a quick shower and he thought, _maybe a short run to the grocery is in order?_

He’d also noticed that Ichigo’s shampoo was called vanilla sunshine or something.

_Well, that explains that…_

 

~

 

Even though Ichigo awoke to an empty apartment, he wasn’t immediately alarmed. There was a paper strawberry three inches from his face that assured him where Grimmjow had gone off to.

_Hey, went to run a quick errand, be back soon._

_G_

The notepaper was a gag-gift, Rin said it was a ‘housewarming gift’, but sometimes they were a bit of a jerk. It was from a magnetic notepad that was stuck to the refrigerator with a complimentary matching pen. In the split second it took Ichigo to register the scrawled message, he had a slight inner panic that Grimm somehow knew what _Ichigo_ partly stood for. He’d rather keep that to himself for now, thank you.

The second thing he registered as he went to stretch was a pain in his lower body that caused him to quickly jerk to a stop. He mashed his face in a pillow to muffle his hissing groan, like air seeping from a tire. He was equal parts glad that Grimm wasn’t there, but not prideful enough to not wish the other man could carry him to the bathroom. Then a flash of memory came back of the bigger man taking a warm, wet washcloth and gently wiping his groin and backside before Ichigo once again nodded off. A warm, embarrassed feeling infused his chest. Besides all the bodily discomfort, he otherwise felt surprisingly refreshed.

_Perhaps I needed a release in more ways than one?_

Finally motivating himself enough, Ichigo counted to three and rolled, then partly crawled to his feet from the bed. Walking like he had the body of a 90 year old man, he eventually made it to the bath’s tub, which was small but would suffice. As he soaked in the wonderfully hot water, several thoughts skidded through his brain almost simultaneously.

_Does this mean were boyfriends now? Lovers? Shit. Grimm was still hard when he left the bed. Was I supposed to reciprocate? Now I feel bad. I definitely want to… do stuff to him._

While Ichigo’s body had been through enough for the time being, he couldn’t help but sigh as his young, twenty year old self reacted to thoughts of the thorough investigation of Grimm’s body he wanted to do…

By the time he was finishing rinsing off, he heard the apartment door open and shut. It sounded like Grimm was talking to someone. Ichigo unashamedly pressed his ear to the door crack next to the tub.

“Yeah, doll-face… You having a good time?... Mmmhmm… Yeah, we made up… _Don’t_ let that cat-woman…! Jeez… I’ll see ya soon… Put her back on the phone… Love ya, bye… You’re a bad influence on my kid, _Yoru-witchy_ … If she comes back with cavities, I’m sending you the bill… Uh-huh… later, bye.”

Ichigo now remembered that Nel must have stayed with someone last night. Then he wondered how she would react to the news of Grimm and him. A sick realization hit him… what if Grimm didn’t want to tell her or he wanted them to be a secret? He felt like a stranger in a strange land; one of hidden meanings and unsaid understandings.

_No. I’ll just ask. Even if I look foolish, it’s better to know. I don’t want a repeat of-_

He emphatically shook his head as he dried off, refusing to let _him_ invade any of his thoughts this morning.

Later, as Ichigo slowly padded out of the bathroom, it was to an immersive scene of sights, sounds and smells straight out of that show _Shokugeki no Soma_. Ichigo always thought his knife skills were decent, maybe something he would like to build on more over time. The masterful dance and skill Grimm was displaying though… put all his kitchen know-how to shame. As if in a trance, the younger man delicately sat at the lone barstool at the counter and watched enthralled at the live cooking show presented before his eyes.

A whit flash of fire, _chop chop chop_ of a knife to cutting board, a toss of spice, then a flick of a towel tossed over the shoulder. He saw that Grimm was once again wearing that signature black bandana and he actually paid attention this time and noticed what resembled… tiny ram skulls on it?

_What the…?_

He wasn’t contemplating that for long however cause there was a sudden _thunk_ of a plate in front of him. Grimm was watching him with an expectant air, arms crossed.

“…Oh! Uh, itadakimasu.” Ichigo did a quick bow and immediately picked up the knife and fork that was next to the plate - there was a cold glass of water that had beads of condensation on it also. _When did Grimm do that?_ He paused to take in the artful presentation of the dish.

“It’s a hot-fried chicken biscuit with coleslaw collard greens, a hot-sauce of apple butter and sriracha, and pimento cheese.” Grimm turned while speaking to finish plating another dish.

Ichigo reverently cut into a perfectly cooked sunny-side up egg, eyes riveted to the golden yolk as it ran down the side of the biscuit. He took a bite and let out an almost longing sigh, longing for what he didn’t know, but the term ‘mouth orgasm’ just became clear to him.

The dish was built atop a light and flaky biscuit, serving as a canvas to the dollop of coleslaw and fried chicken with the sunny side up egg perched on top. The crunchy skin of the fried chicken and the runny egg yolk were absorbed into the biscuit, marrying the plate’s different flavors together. The coleslaw, mixed with vegetables of carrots and red cabbage, added a palatable crunch to the dish, while also cooling down the subtle heat from the spices of the chicken. On its own, the fried chicken was crunchy on the outside with an almost unbelievably juicy interior at first bite. The hot spices and house hot sauce, along with the fried chicken’s heat wasn’t overbearing and instead packed the perfect punch.

“Ima kekkon shita kunatta darou…” Ichigo voiced the indistinct mumble amid chews and bites.

Grimm let out a satisfied laugh and sat down a second plate. “Quick style lemon French toast with blueberry compote, poppy seeds, honey, Greek yogurt, and Meyer lemon peel.” There was a definite triumphant gleam in arctic blue eyes. “It must be good if you’re speaking Japanese.”

“Hmm?” He looked up distractedly, mouth mid-chew.

“Oh, nothing.”

As Ichigo scarfed down the meal to the last crumb, he belatedly asked, “Ah, did you get any?”

“I already ate.” While Ichigo had been inhaling the yummy food, Grimm wrapped up leftovers and cleaned up most of the residual mess that hadn’t been gotten to as he cooked. A chef’s motto: clean while you cook.

“Oh! I’ll get the rest of this.” Standing up, Ichigo made his way around to gather up the remaining dirty utensils and excess kitchen wares. “So, what brought all this on? Not that I mind of course...”

Grimm shrugged it off and said, “Eh, I just felt like it,” then sat in Ichigo’s vacated seat.

As the blue-haired man was about take a drink out of his own glass of water, Ichigo asked plainly, “So, does this mean that we’re dating now?”

This caused Grimm to emit a noise that resembled someone inhaling liquid up their nose involuntarily.

Straightening after being bent over and coughing out excess water, blue eyes assessed the slender back facing him as Ichigo did dishes at the sink. “If that’s what you want it to mean. It’s whatever you want to call it; boyfriends, partners… lovers.” Ichigo stilled for a second. “I’m hoping we’re at least that.” Grimm waited and watched unwaveringly.

“Y-Yeah, that’s what I want too… um, all of those things, I mean.” Ichigo’s voice was carefully modulated.

“Good. That’s settled then.” Grimm got up noiselessly moments later; for a big man he could be very light on his feet if he wanted to. Making sure that he didn’t unduly startle Ichigo, Grimm’s hands softly spanned a trim waist. Industrious hands ceased movement in the sudsy water. Powder blue hair mingled with tangerine orange as Grimm nuzzled into Cinn’s neck and behind rapidly pinking ears. “How do you feel this morning?”  

“I-I’m good. You?”

“Never better. In fact-”

“Grimm.” Wet hands stopped the other man from lifting the green tee that Ichigo wore.

“Yeah? You okay?” Grimm wearily started to lift his hands away, but Ichigo stopped his retreat.

“I want- that is...” The younger man let out a frustrated growl. Before Grimm knew what hit him, his back was at the edge of the sink counter, stunned as Ichigo kneeled in front of him.

“Look, I don’t know if I can do this or not, cause I kinda hated kissing before, but then last night was, well different, and now I want to do this, but don’t be disappointed if I can’t… okay?” The entire time, Ichigo steadfastly stared at Grimm’s groin and in an almost placating manner, rubbed circles with his thumbs into Grimm’s thighs. He didn’t know how Ichigo managed to say all that in one breath without sounding winded.

“Uh… okay?” Grimmjow had never been so confusedly aroused in his life. He had the uncanny notion that this would be a reoccurring theme in their relationship. “You know, you don’t have to-”

“I know. Just let me do this, okay?” Brown eyes radiated with determination as they flashed up at him amid orange strands.

“Okay, I wasn’t gonna argue with you on this,” Grimmjow said, hands locked in a firm hold on the kitchen ledge behind him.

“Alright then. Now, I’m gonna pull off your pants.” Hands went to do just that, but stopped. “I mean… with your permission of course.” Ichigo looked a bit uncertain now.

“No… no, that’s fine.” Clearing his throat first, Grimm roughly said, “Ichigo, I’m pretty sure that I’ll be fine with you touching me whenever you want.”

“Yeah. Right, then.” Ichigo’s face flushed ever so much, mouth parted a little in anticipation. Eyes unerringly focused ahead, he slowly pulled the blue-haired man’s lounge pants down… an inch at a time. Navy blue boxer briefs started to show, so Ichigo grabbed the hemline of those as well. Grimm considerately held up his shirt and lifted hips away from the wooden cabinet to let slim hands and agile fingers swoop down his backside to help tug the pants off. A swiftly rising dick was all too ready to emerge from out of the underwear once they slipped past sharp hip bones. Once the groin area was safely cleared, Ichigo yanked down on the articles of clothing.

Grimm was both nervous and excited to be studied and… admired so intensely. Almost like he was a new breed of beast being catalogued and revered for posterity. With a sort of solemn, enthralled countenance, Ichigo ran both hands up muscled, creamy-skinned thighs. Up, then down, around to his inner leg to suggestively make Grimm widen his stance a little. For all that Ichigo never looked away from Grimm’s body; Grimm couldn’t have stopped watching the other even if the apartment suddenly caught on fire.

Feeling as if he might break the spell of what was happening if he spoke, Grimm bit the inside of both lips. Golden-tan hands made a bracket that inched up to frame his groin, then ever so smoothly cradled his cock and balls in the pocket of their combined warmth. A rough groan rumbled out of his chest at the contact.

_Shit. What is this kid doing to me?_

Blue eyes that had closed shut, popped back open at a careful lick and then nosing of the skin and short, wiry hair surrounding his vulnerable genitals, even the bottom edge of a faint scar line bisecting his chest. Ichigo seemed to be making note of every feel, smell, sight, and taste of him. It was almost like… he was being worshipped. “Ahhh… _uhn_.” The groan caused a dual reaction from them both.

Grimm: sinking his fingers into lengthy orange locks. Ichigo: seeming to cue into the effect he was having on the bigger man and by the sudden glint in molten eyes, said he was gonna take full advantage.

More confident hands firmly grabbed his ass, a small yank forward to a hot mouth established dominance. Nursing lips and tongue worked over first his tight ball sack, then to his dick that felt like it was throbbing with its own heartbeat.

Just as Ichigo went to take a panting Grimm’s member into his mouth, the younger man seemed to pause to consider something. A wetting of flushed-pink lips, an inhale through the nose and-

-Cinn just let the girth of Grimm’s tip rest on his tongue as it sank into the hot cavern of the ginger’s mouth, like he was testing the weight and feel of it. A small furrow appeared on orange brows, then an appreciative groan. A swallow of excess saliva and undulating tongue movements. One hand held the base steady, the other moved to knead at the ginger’s own crotch as a telling bulge formed.

Through all of this, not one intelligible word was spoken; only noiseless gestures and heavy exhalations and sounds.

When Ichigo tried to go down further on Grimm’s swollen cock after a couple of meticulous bobs of his head, he immediately backed off completely, swallowing hard, shoulders slightly hunched. Soulful brown eyes flicked up with an apologetic look, but Grimm only tenderly stroked Cinn’s face. A wordless communication transpired, unheard murmur’s of ‘its fine’, ‘you sure?’, ‘just do what you’re comfortable with’, and ‘alright.’

Cinn renewed his efforts, echoing moans and grunts of effort from the two men. A quick trip of lips to lovingly mouth and lick at contracting stomach muscles before diving back down to the swaying member, slick with spit and precum. Grimm curled over as Ichigo set up a pace of sucks and swallows, then once again letting the weight rest on his tongue. This gesture more than anything seemed to fervently arouse them both; Grimm somehow felt that Ichigo would fill his entire mouth with the blue-haired man’s cock and balls if he could. Greedily and caringly. A rapid pace of jerking the base outside of Cinn’s mouth, accompanied with switches of bobbing and rough tongue strokes to the underside of his cockhead, and rolling of his aching balls finished the older man.

It wasn’t the most professional blowjob Grimmjow had ever gotten, but it was still perfect by far…

“ _Fuck_! Avo… cado, I’m gonna cum.” Grimm warned Ichigo, who pulled off just as he came all over the ginger’s neck and chest along with partly hitting himself. Grimm tried to catch his breath and watched with heavy eyelids as Ichigo, with a sort of mesmerized look, ran the fingers of one hand through his cum splattered lower abdomen. Watched as Ichigo scooped a bit up and delicately tasted it with the tip of a pink tongue.

_My god…_

A blink, then two. “I think I like the way yours tastes,” Ichigo stated after due consideration and gazing off at nothing in particular.

A flaring of the nostrils and electric blue eyes was all the warning the ginger got. Grimmjow immediately dropped to his knees and proceeded to return the favor by yanking shorts down, swallowing Ichigo’s member down and milking that prostate for all he was worth.

In effect, ravishing Cinn thoroughly.

This morning only seemed to reaffirm that yes; Ichigo was going to be the death of Grimmjow.

But what a way to go…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approximate: Shout out again to Steangine <3
> 
> “Ima kekkon shita kunatta darou..."  
> “I think I wanna marry you now…”
> 
> ~  
> Grimm's dishes. (I wish I'd created these... I think I'm a better pastry chef then culinary one tho, lol.)
> 
> [Pic 1](https://www.blueducktavern.com/menus/#brunch) [Pic 2](https://www.gwhatchet.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/20180624_DOTW_1-1000x670.jpg) [Pic 3](https://savorytravelscom.files.wordpress.com/2018/07/bd-6.jpg)


	13. Blossoming Confidence/Cultivated Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adversaries meet. Garden viewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again for your friendly, neighborhood 'Culinary AU' update, *waves*

Chapter 13 – Blossoming Confidence/Cultivated Adoration

 

Afterwards, they had a long, lazy sprawl on the kitchen floor and conducted a frank conversation about some of Ichigo’s reactions and concerns. Ichigo admitted that he’d tried giving a blowjob before, he didn’t mention to whom it was given, but had almost wanted to throw up while doing it. Something about kissing and sensations similar to that, causing aversive reactions at times; Grimm had been quite grateful that hadn’t happened _this time_. The younger man also forewarned that some days he needed to be completely untouched or alone due to overstimulation or the accumulation of interacting with too many people.

“There may be times where I won’t seem to understand simple things, so I’m just going to ask. I want to understand though, so… just be patient.” Ichigo kept running a hand through Grimm’s hair; a blue-head lay on his flat stomach. Grimm wasn’t gonna lie, he was thoroughly enjoying the attention as the ginger continued to pet him. He also seemed to have lost his bandana…

“Alright. So, what is ‘stimming’ exactly?” Grimm tried to keep his eyes open, knowing he needed to leave soon to pick-up Nel. He idly skimmed fingertips where a golden-skinned thigh peaked out of nylon shorts.

“Well, I can’t speak for others with ASD, but I usually like to rub really soft fabrics, um - between my fingers, or sometimes go to a dark room to completely empty or organize my thoughts… if they feel particularly chaotic.” He let out an unamused snort. “The ‘stimming’ is where the person reacts to being over-stimulated or under-stimulated; can be when I’m bored but my brain is still going 90 miles per hour. So, I’ll just look off into the distance, or that’s what I’ve been told anyway.” Ichigo gave a one shoulder shrug.

“Hmm. That explains a lot actually,” Grimm said, almost purring at this point.

“You awake down there?” Ichigo asked, slight chuckles shaking his stomach muscles.

“Yeah. Actually I need to get going.” Grimm reluctantly arose off his comfy pillow.

So, after saying their goodbyes, which mostly involved Grimm almost making it through the door where Ichigo stood to see him off, but not being able to resist just one last smooch. This caused the ginger to laughingly blush and finally push Grimm out the door saying they’d see each other at work. Grimm had borrowed a black tee that had an ethereal looking red-headed woman on it that simply stated: _Say my name - Spectrum_ , telling Ichigo he’d return it when next they saw each other.

To both men’s consternation after parting ways though, they had completely overlooked some important questions…

_Where did the name ‘Sin’ come from…?_

_Shit! When the hell is that ‘Renji’ gonna be here!?_

 

~

 

Renji actually arrived ahead of schedule, even though he’d made a stop along the way to visit some family over Christmas. He figured he could surprise Ichigo at work after hearing about _Nelliel’s Place_ ; thinking he could check out some of the various baked goods they had.

After speaking to the bubbly lady at the counter and saying he was an old friend of Ichigo’s, she excitedly went to retrieve the ginger.

“Renji!”

The tall redhead turned from examining the fresh, aromatic baked bread on the breadboard to see Ichigo rounding the counter with a warm smile that Renji mirrored. “Yo, Ichi! Long time, no see, amrite?”

“Yeah.” Renji let Ichigo approach him, knowing how the shorter man felt about sudden hugs and embraces.

After exchanging bro hugs, Ichigo gestured towards the swinging doors. “Would you like to see the setup? We’re not really too busy today.”

“Sure, it’s not like I don’t have time.” Renji gave a small shrug and casual smile.

“Hm. How long are you down for?”

“Just a couple of days. There was actually some stuff I was wanting to talk to you about, but that can wait ‘til later.” Renji stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. He’d made sure to dress extra self-flattering today; a low v-neck black tee, gray stone-washed fitted jeans, olive green military jacket, and black boots. He’d even left his wild red-mane free and loose. The chances of Ichigo noticing seemed slim, but hey, it made him feel better.

“Oh? Okay then, but we’ll probably be heading to my family’s place for New Years after work. Maybe find sometime in there afterwards...” Ichigo mentioned as Renji followed behind.

“Gotcha. Sounds good.” Dang, Ichigo looked good in his uniform, and those tight black chef’s pants were-

Renji felt a distinct chill go down his spine; the expression ‘someone just walked over your grave’ had never felt so real until now. He slowly turned his head, so much resembling a scene from a horror movie it should have been funny, except Renji wasn’t laughing.

“Oh hey, Grimm. This is my friend Renji from school.” The ginger spoke to someone over the redhead’s shoulder. Ichigo stage-whispered, one hand covering his mouth, “Don’t mind him, he always looks grumpy.”

That wasn’t quite the description Renji would have used for the tall, blue-haired man. The guy more resembled the way a cat’s expressions could at once convey; ‘I’m either thinking about letting you pet me or mauling you to death… haven’t decided yet.’ Except this ‘Grimm’ would be a big cat… a huge predatory feline.

Not one to be intimidated for long, Renji struck a causally arrogant pose to match the cross-armed menacing one facing him. Putting on his you-don’t-scare-me smirk, he held out his hand to shake.

For a gentleman’s handshake of course.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ichi’s old college roommate. And you must be…?”

“Huh... I’m Grimmjow. Funny, Ichigo never mentioned you.” The man’s face underwent a transformation to bloodthirsty grin, full of both rows of teeth and a diabolical gleam in wild blue eyes… and then proceeded to try and pulverize the bones in Renji’s hand as they shook.

_Oh? That’s what is going on here. Trying to protect your territory or something ya big, blue motherfucker?_

“Uh, guys? Why are you still shaking hands? You’re both acting kinda weird honestly…” Ichigo remarked, giving them both the side-eye.

Grimmjow huffed a little. “I’m gonna go finish up some orders for Monday’s delivery. Come get me if you need anything, ‘kay?” The man turned to head off towards the back of the bakery.

“Yeah, sure. I think we’ll be about wrapped up for today soon though.”

After that Ichigo showed off some of the equipment, products, and general layout of his workplace for the next half-hour.

“Hmm, this is pretty cool, Berry. Almost makes me wish I had gone for pastry school instead of culinary.”

“I can’t imagine you doing anything else _Cherry_. You love cooking too much.” Ichigo snorted and laid a friendly hand on the taller man’s shoulder as they walked. “In fact, that’s something you and Grimm have in common.”

“Oh?” Renji looked glanced down for a minute. “Actually Ichi… if you don’t mind me asking-”

Renji never finished his question. The reason being that he’d plowed right into and knocked over a man that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Completely laying the guy out on the floor. The redhead always did feel like the proverbial bull-in-a-china-shop sometimes.

“Oh my GOD! Are you okay!? I’m so sorry!!”

“Mr. Kuchiki! You alright!?”

Although both Ichigo and Renji exclaimed dismay and reached down to assist the raven-haired man, it was Renji who was closest. Grasping a slender, elegant hand that extended upwards, he pulled the well-dressed, shorter figure up. A little too fast. The guy then collided with Renji’s broader chest, letting out a soft ‘oomph’.

“That will be quite enough, thank you. I believe I have my footing now.”

The entire time, Renji never caught a decent look at the man’s features; long black waves of hair had flown into man’s face when Renji hip-checked him. Renji’s ears were assailed by a velvety baritone emanating forth from thin lips peeking through the feathery strands, causing him to forget to release his grip when the guy tugged on it. Apparently having enough of the redhead’s shenanigans, with one graceful hand rake back of hair, the most gorgeous man Renji had ever seen was revealed… who was also giving him a rather lethal look out of storm-cloud gray eyes.

Renji actually gaped. Like a goddamn fish.

“Ah, Renji? You can let go of Byakuya’s hand now,” Ichigo reminded him, not even trying to contain a mirthful grin.

“Oh… Shit! S-Sorry, I mean my bad.” He abruptly released Byakuya’s hand like it burned him. “Did you bruise anything?” Then immediately wanted to face-palm as Byakuya gave him an ‘are-you-serious-look’.

“Just my pride.” The other man stated with bland dryness. Byakuya turned to Ichigo. “Where’s Grimmjow at the moment? We’re going over the details of some newer products.”

When Ichigo pointed in the direction of the office, Byakuya slowly pivoted and walked away, tossing a parting remark over his shoulder, “It was… interesting meeting you Renji.”

“Y-Yeah… you too.” As soon as the charcoal-gray suited man left, Renji seemed to deflate like a balloon. All that self-confidence the redhead thought he had went out the window after that fiasco.

“You gonna be okay there big guy?” Ichigo gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“That guy’s ridiculously good-looking, like, almost stupid pretty.” He waved one hand up and down for emphasis. “A-And he smells like, I don’t know, some kinda flower or something!”

“Yup. He’s my friend Rukia’s brother. Wanna see a picture of him as a teenager?” Looking shadily both ways, Ichigo plucked out a phone and whispered, “But you have to swear an oath to never tell that she sent it to me.”

Not even hesitating. “I swear. Let me see it.”

So, after pretty much coercing his friend into sending the picture to him when they were done, next Ichigo sent Renji off with a spare key to the apartment to rest up before heading to the ‘Kurosaki homestead’ for the traditional New Year’s Eve celebration.

As Renji walked down the sidewalk after leaving the bakery, he glumly stuck both hands in his coat pockets once again.

_I can’t believe I acted like a freakin’ amateur back there. I thought I had more-_

There was something square, flat and what felt like thin cardboard in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a business card. 

 _Byakuya Kuchiki_  
_B. Kuchiki Imports_  
_#000-000-0000_

Dumbfounded, Renji flipped the card over to see a second number and message penned in beautiful handwriting. 

_Call me sometime, Cherry Bomb._

At least he didn’t gape like a fish this time; just comically brought the card an inch from his face like he’d suddenly gone nearsighted.

_WHAT!? Did he…? When? How long was he in the bakery…!?_

Feeling mostly stupefied, but also rapidly gleeful, Renji’s whole visage went from shock to smug triumph. Byakuya was rather sly for such a stoic faced guy. He almost couldn’t resist the urge to pump his fist; card still held tight. That Abarai confidence had returned.

_And, I’m back!_

 

~

 

Elsewhere, in a rustic two-story Victorian house, on a quiet residential street at the end of a cul-de-sac, a man with long white-hair was gazing across a small backyard. He was admiring the koi pond, small Zen garden, the splashes of color from Japanese maples nestled amongst the greenery of sculpted shrubs and one lonesome weeping willow. It was quite scenic with the dustings of snow like powdered sugar on a confectionary. He sighed contentedly, sipping from a steaming cup of sencha green tea. Two arms wrapped tightly around his waist from behind.

“Ah, I didn’t hear you come up behind me.” Green grass orbs gazed back, twinkling merrily.

“Hmm, you were so absorbed in your thoughts you didn’t notice,” said the voice muffled in the crease of his neck.

“I guess that’s true. I was just thinking about when Grimm will finally introduce his new beau. He can be so stubborn sometimes, it’s hard to say.” He let loose a few chuffs of laughter that developed into actual coughs.

“Hey, hey. Take it easy, you know how this weather affects you.” A gentle hand rubbed between his shoulder blades soothingly.

“Don’t I know it? You added some honey to this, huh?”

“I thought it might help.”

“It does. Thank you.”

Both individuals enjoyed the view for a while.

“I miss the Fuchsia and Snapdragons. Too bad they died off,” Jūshirō murmured sadly.

“Yes, sometimes I wish I had invested in a greenhouse instead.”

“Yeah. That could be nice.”

A pause. “Do you think you’ll ever tell Grimm about us?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think he’d have anything against it; just children have certain fixed images of their parents in their minds. He doesn’t always deal well with change.”

“Yes, I could see that.” The gruff voice said with a consolatory tone; neither accusatory nor indignant.

“Do you mind so much?” Jūshirō looked directly into whiskey-hued eyes.

“Hm? No, I’m content just being here like this… with you.” The two men shared an at once passionate and fiery kiss, but of a flame that had been stoked over a long passage of time. They leaned their heads together; white mixed with mahogany brown waves of hair.

“Oh, Retsu said to say hello and she wants her hair clip back.”

Shunsui’s face registered slight alarm at the announcement. “Right. I’ll make sure to find it, I don’t want her to come looking for it.”

They exchanged humorous grins. “That would be wise.”

 


	14. Friends & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Community/Closeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a nice holiday/weekend! Here's a new chapter.

Chapter 14 – Friends and Family

 

Uryū Ishida had never really pitied himself for growing up the way he did. While yes, he and his father weren’t particularly close since his mother’s passing, both recognizing that it was because they were too alike in their grieving to convey any comfort towards one another. Uryū also knew he’d been more fortunate then some; never lacking for anything nor suffering any major misfortune or illness as a child. Then he met Ichigo Kurosaki.

Uryū was man enough to admit there were times that a childish jealousy had reared its ugly head once or twice after meeting the Kurosaki family at first. In spite of losing their matriarch, such warmth and closeness existed in their home. Technically, since his father and Ichigo’s mother were cousins of sorts, they were his family too… yet also not. He supposed that was why Ichigo and he had forged a rivals-to-friends-to-family sort of bond. It was also why Uryū had designated himself Ichigo’s surrogate mother-hen, _cough_ , um, older brother figure.

_The guy surely needs it. He’s so carelessly naïve at times, someone has to look out for him._

The black-haired megane knew it was rather conceited on his part to think these things… but his reluctantly caring heart couldn’t help it. He would just be keeping that part to himself though.

As he was mulling over what assignments he still needed to do for his next class on Monday, he and his friends had arrived for a visit to _Nelliel’s Place_ to ambush, _ahem_ , ‘surprise’ Ichigo at work - an enjoyable pastime for all of Kurosaki’s friends.

That’s also when he finally got the chance to scrutinize Ichigo’s new boss, and he wasn’t sure he liked what he saw… not one bit.

“Kurosaki. If I wanted to put in a cake order for Nemu’s birthday, how much notice would you guys need?”

He and Ichigo were inspecting some display cakes, which were built upon Styrofoam dummy-cake rounds, atop some shelving to the right side of the bakery. Rukia and Chad were outside chatting with Hime, whom was taking her 15 minute break. A big, blue-haired man was covering for her, Grim something or other, and Uryū had subtly observed the glances his friend and the guy kept exchanging with the other.

Ichigo had just finished describing the different flavoring options of a single-layer violet colored cake in front of them. “Oh, I’d say about a day or so if you’re strapped for time, but the earlier the better is always nice for us, especially depending on what you’re wanting.”

Uryū held his chin in thought for a tick, elbow propped on his opposite arm. “I see. That makes sense. Could you fill out an order for me then?”

“Sure thing! One second.”

After the intervening time of putting the order in and everyone saying last goodbyes outside, Uryū strategically waited behind until they’d all went out the entrance door.

Pivoting on his heel, he stared down an arctic blue-gaze that was zeroed right back at him.

“I noticed you giving me some shade earlier.” The taller man looked distinctly unworried, arms leaning on a chest high display case. “What? You got a thing for Ichigo too?”

Giving the glasses a minute adjustment on the bridge of his nose first, Uryū scoffed, “Good heavens, no.  I just wanted to impart something to you before I leave is all.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Grimm asked in a drawling, bored manner.

There was a calculated glimmer in his eyes, like the glint shining off a cold cobalt gemstone, before a tilt of the head veiled them with light reflecting from his glasses. “That if you ever hurt Kurosaki, as a medical student, I know ways of disposing of bodies so they’re never found,” he stated in an offhand, haughty tone.

Catching one last taken aback expression on the guy’s face before he casually strolled out the door, Uryū was quite satisfied with his warning.

_Yes, Ichigo has people looking after him, whether he’s aware of it or not…_

 

~

 

While considering himself a fairly experienced guy, Renji felt he was venturing into murky waters these days. He’d always dated or slept with men closer to his own age before now, and he wasn’t gonna lie…

…he was a little intimidated by Byakuya.

Through their back and forth texting, he’d learned the man was an astonishing 31 years old; that peerless face of Byakuya’s was deceptively young. Not only that, but Byakuya was the owner of a successful business, sophisticated, and very confident about what he wanted in life. Right now, apparently that was Renji. As he sat in an Uber traveling to the older man’s house for drinks, he was grateful for having such an understanding friend.

 

_*** Earlier that same day ***_

As Renji looked down at his phone for the fifth time in 10 minutes, Ichigo rolled honey-brown eyes at his obviously infatuated friend.

“Renji, just go see him already!” They were walking down the Broad Ripple strip on Ichigo’s day off to get some lunch, but he was worried his friend was gonna walk into oncoming traffic from being so distracted.

“…Huh?” The other man guiltily put away the phone. “Sorry, I’m being a bad friend. So!? Where are we eating?” Renji vigorously rubbed both hands together in anticipation.

Ichigo sighed heavily. “I know you came up here to visit and it’s been really cool hanging out again, but I’m not gonna to be mad if you want to spend time with Byakuya before you have to go back home.”

“Oh, thanks.” Renji shrugged a little sheepishly with a lopsided grin. “That’s not the only reason though… I’m not completely sure what I’m doing this time. He’s…” An indecipherable expression crossed the red-haired man’s face.

“Different from those other guys you’ve been with? Yeah, I could see that, but maybe that’s a good thing. Byakuya has always seemed like a good guy to me; he even gave everyone at the shop champagne and chocolates from _A la Mère de Famille_ over the holidays.” He gave Renji a penetrating look. “I think he could be good for you, a lot of the men you’ve dated didn’t appreciate you enough.”

“EH!? You never told me that before.” Renji was in a bit of shock, only assuming beforehand that Ichigo never seemed to notice one way or the other.

“Well, for one, I didn’t figure it was any of my business. And two, I thought you wouldn’t listen… you can be kinda stubborn.” Ichigo shot over a snarky smile.

“Ha! Like you have room to talk…”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to…”

They bickered all the way to the HopCat to have some beer, burgers, and some of the pub’s signature Cosmik Fries.

 

_*** Present ***_

Before leaving earlier, Renji had spent way too long figuring out what to wear. After growing tired over his indecision, he’d settled on a white, long-sleeved shirt, his nicest blue jeans and a wool-lined, khaki corduroy coat that was a Christmas present from his family. He once again experienced the same dilemma with his hair and finally just braided it, then completed the look with a black bandana - problem solved.

Now here Renji was in Byakuya’s apartment, situated in downtown Indy, sipping on a decent red wine and all he could think about was how much he wanted to rid the other man of his clothes. Attired in a v-neck sweater that faded from maroon to black, casual black-slacks and just bare feet showing; even Byakuya’s toes were attractive…

“This wine has an interesting flavor to it, where did it come from?” There were profiling notes of fruits similar to… a red jam? Not too dry, some sweetness, and with hints of vanilla and mocha.

He took another sip as Byakuya blandly remarked, “The CVS pharmacy down the street.” This caused Renji to choke a bit; that definitely wasn’t what he’d been expecting. The other man turned the label towards him; Apothic Red. Renji would have to remember that.

They were making idle chitchat when Byakuya suddenly asked, “Are you nervous… Renji?” Inscrutable gray eyes observed him over the rim of a wineglass; he’d felt their almost physical touch since arriving.

“Uh? I-I mean no…” He rubbed the back of his neck and examined a sakura tree painting on the wall like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

Byakuya had offered to show him around when Renji had mentioned curiosity about the view from the 6th floor flat. The place had an understated elegance overall, just like the man himself. Modern, low-profile furnishings offered an unobstructed view of the floor to ceiling windows. There were dark wood floors alongside colors of taupe and gray, offset by accents of pink and red - from palest of blush in the painting to shades so dark from a singular orchid as to resemble blood. Renji distractedly squished the soft, cream shag area rug under his socked feet, when he noticed a dartboard of all things located on the back of a closet door. It was evident the raven-haired man had played before from the holes in the wood, but couldn’t be very good since they were framing all around the board. Bingo.

“Ah! Do you play often?” He gestured pointedly with his free hand. Renji had been quite the darts player in the college bar not far from his apartment, often winning bets for a bit of extra cash. Perhaps this was a way to gain back some leverage tonight since he lacked a home-field advantage.

“Hm? Ah, occasionally. Are you interested in playing a few rounds?” Byakuya asked offhandedly while opening a drawer and rustled some things around.

“Sure.” When the other man proceeded to get out a set of cheap, play darts, Renji’s confidence got even higher. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “In fact, we can even make it interesting.”

“Oh? How’s that?” Byakuya casually handed over a set for Renji that had… were those bunnies on the flight part?

_Is he… being serious with these?_

Renji looked at Byakuya’s set and noticed they weren’t any better; featuring some weird, smiling green blob. Maybe they were a children’s play set…

“How about we play strip darts?” The red-head smiled cockily, lightly tossing the darts in one hand. Byakuya shot him an interested glance letting him know he’d caught the older man’s attention. “You wanna play 301, 501, or maybe Cricket?”

“Well…” Byakuya took another long sip. “I don’t have a particular preference, so you can pick Renji.”

_Damn, I like the way he says my name. A little too much._

“501 it is then.”

This was gonna be fun!

 

_*** 1 ½ hours later ***_

This wasn’t fun at all…

In fact, Renji was pretty sure he’d just been played by an expert manipulator. Not because the guy had cheated or tried to use any manly wiles on the red-head to distract Renji from his game. Nope, the guy was just that good at darts.

Damn it.

Byakuya had started out mediocre at best, which gave Renji a definite lead. Then the other man had gotten slightly better the longer they played, but the red-head felt good since he was still winning by a good margin. He’d even become boastful as Byakuya unconcernedly removed his sweater and undershirt, revealing a toned, lithe chest with beautiful, creamy skin Renji likened to moonlight and faint pink and rosy hued nipples he couldn’t wait to taste. For each set or leg lost, either man had to remove an article of clothing.

Just as Renji was getting practically giddy at the thought of Byakuya removing those tight pants, the tide took a definite turn for the worst.

Well, depending on one’s perspective that is.

He knew something was up when Byakuya subtly turned his head to give him a thorough perusal through loose, dark locks - as if undressing Renji with eyes that shone with just a flicker of what seemed to be amusement.

Now, as the red-head focused on pushing _his_ pants down, Byakuya came up behind him and whispered in his ear, “That’s a nine dart finish… _Renji_.” He felt a shiver go down his spine right before suddenly finding himself laid out on the floor, back hitting the shag rug, red hair, no longer tied up, spread out around him. The other man settled on top of his bare thighs in self-satisfied triumph.

“Returning the favor of ‘sweeping me off my feet’ the other day.” The raven-haired man murmured.

Still trying to recover from vertigo and the way Byakuya ran both hands down his tattoo covered chest in a proprietary fashion, he muttered petulantly, “You let me think you were an amateur at this.”

“If it is for the sake of my _pride_ , Renji, there’s nothing I won’t conquer,” the other stated haughtily while looking down his finely shaped nose, then yanked Renji’s boxers down decisively and proceeded to swallow his semi-erect member in one go. The younger man swore loudly as his brain short-circuited.

_Oh god, I’m in trouble…_

 

_~_

 

The next morning Renji would learn two significant pieces of information.

One. Byakuya had played darts competitively in college; even owned a set of professional, tungsten alloy darts with cherry blossom themed designs on their flights. The older man would tell him that the ones they’d used the night before were primarily for when he and his sister played for fun.

Two. Byakuya and his sister drew strangely familiar pictures that he would see stuck on the fridge, which led Renji to mistakenly remark that she drew: ‘ _Pretty good for a child_ ’.

Byakuya would be amused by the first, but not by the second.

 

~

 

About a week after Grimmjow had stayed over at Ichigo’s apartment, the pair mutually agreed that they should have an actual date. And by date, Grimmjow meant that the younger man should have dinner with the Jaegerjaques’ since they both had that next Sunday off. When Ichigo had exclaimed to being kinda nervous about Nel’s reaction, the other man assured she’d pretty much unofficially adopted him by that point.

Grimmjow walked down the side stairs that let out into the first floor of the bakery by the stockroom. He’d chosen a simple long-sleeved teal shirt and comfortable grey jeans. Ichigo had just texted letting him know the ginger was waiting outside, so Grimmjow shoved the locks back and opened the exit doors by the dock.

“Oh, hey.” Ichigo grinned somewhat bashfully, and was dressed in a black cable knit sweater and blue jeans.

“Hey.” They just grinned at each other for a few seconds like a couple of saps, before Grimmjow woke up again to pull his ginger inside by the belt buckle. Ichigo let out a surprised yelp that was quickly muffled by soft lips, a kiss that lingered till Ichigo relaxed into it enough to let it develop into a deeper, penetrating melding of mouths. Finally releasing themselves from the heated daze that had taken over for a moment, Grimmjow noticed something.

“You cut your hair.” He accused Ichigo.

“Well, yeah. I wanted to look nice.” Ichigo ran one hand through to tousle already tousled orange locks and complained back at the taller man. “What, you don’t like it or something?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Uh-huh. Your expression says different.” He grabbed at Ichigo’s grudgingly held out hand to lead the way upstairs.

“Look, I like your hair- just, I liked it better longer is all…” Grimmjow muttered back.

“O-Oh, okay. I see.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll remember that,” Ichigo said faintly, but Grimmjow still caught it. He squeezed the slim, but sturdy hand in his.

“What’s in the tote bag?”

“…I just brought some wine.”

“Really? Thanks, we can save it for later.” He paused. “Just to forewarn you, I had some help making tonight’s dinner. And there will be some extra guests at the table too.”

“There will!?” Ichigo’s voice squeaked, a manly squeak of course, and continued after clearing his throat. “I mean, uh, how many?”

“Oh, just two. I don’t think it’ll be a big deal though, they don’t talk much,” Grimmjow said in an off-handed manner.

“Okay… So-”

Ichigo didn’t get to finish because they had just reached the top of the stairs where Nel was impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet once Grimm opened the door. “Nel waited like Daddy said, but you guys took _forever_!” She stated this like it was the worst crime of the century, flagging her small arms up and down like a ground air-traffic controller.

“Ah, hey Nel. It’s been a little while, huh?” Ichigo asked humorously.

“Itsygo! Nel’s so happy you’re here.” She jumped to be picked up, which of course Ichigo obliged her by doing and was immediately hugged around the neck like she hadn’t seen the ginger in decades.

“What about me? I’m your father. Don’t I get a hug?” Grimmjow pretended to be peeved, kinda…

“Nel sees you all the time.” She turned her head, nose daintily turned up. Ichigo let out a ‘pfft’ of laughter, face turned away from Grimm.

“I see how it is! My own daughter is trading me in for a younger model.” He shook his head in disgust as Nel giggled, and stepped further inside. “Why don’t you show our guest the rest of the house, squirt, while I finish up supper?”

Nel let out an excited gasp. “Okay! C’mon Itsygo, this way!” She demandingly pointed a tiny index finger straight ahead of them.

“Okay, it’s your tour.” Ichigo gave in amusedly.

They passed the next 15 minutes going through the spacious apartment. The place had a cozy ambiance with the high ceilings, exposed brick walls, industrial décor and big windows; it gave the feel of having once been entirely open space that was later converted to living quarters. There were three bedrooms, two baths, a small den with some exercise equipment inside and lastly an open living room, dining and kitchen area. At one point Nel asked if Ichigo had noticed her dress, which he exclaimed was a very pretty green that matched her beautiful hair.

Ichigo wasn’t an older brother with two younger siblings for nothing.

When they made it to where Grimm was, Ichigo peered around in confusion. “Where are the other two people that are coming? Are they not here yet?”

Grimm was stooped over to check something in the oven and looked up. “Oh… shrimpboat; you should go get your friends.”

Nel made an oh-yeah expression and struggled until Ichigo knowingly let her down. He watched, puzzled, as she darted over to the brown suede couch, and then ran back over to the kitchen table and put two small figures in some vacant chairs.

“What the…?”

“Yoruichi got them for her. I have no idea what they are either and I don’t ask,” Grimm whispered as Ichigo sent the other man a baffled look.

“This is Pesche and Dondochakka! They’re my brothers. I’d show you Bawabawa, but I lost him.” She ended with a grave nod.

“……Okay. Um, I can help you look for him later if you want…?” Ichigo suggested, disliking seeing her be so solemn and also didn’t really know what else to say after that bizarre proclamation. He could hear Grimm snickering behind him.

“Alright, dinner’s ready. You wanna get the plates, doll-face?” The blue-haired man gestured to a low cabinet.

“Yeah!” Nel’s face rapidly changed to eagerness, as if the somber expression had never been.

“Oh, what can I do?” Ichigo made his way over to where Grimm was pulling a piping hot pizza out of the oven.

“If you wanna get the other pizza out, you can follow me with it over to the table.”

“Okay.”

All three made their way over to deposit their precious items, Nel being especially careful with the ceramic Fiestaware plates that were in all different shades of jewel-tone colors, hugging them to her chest.

“You got it there Nel?” Ichigo reached out to help her, putting one steadying hand on her small back.

“Yes, Nel’s almost gots it.” She proceeded to willfully climb a chair and then finally place them gingerly on the table.

Grimmjow ruffled her hair a little. “Good job. You’re getting better and better at that.”

“Thanks, Daddy!”

With that they fetched some drinks and dug into their meal; one pizza with half pepperoni and pickles and the other half regular pepperoni. Nel claimed the side with pickles, saying she helped Daddy make the pizzas, but was only allowed to pick one topping. The other was what Grimm explained was a baby-spinach, red onion, goat cheese, and hickory smoked bacon bits pizza pie with homemade red sauce. They all tried a bit of each one, Ichigo even braving a pickle slice. It was… interesting to say the least. He let Nel have the rest of it. She even made sure to mime feeding her ‘brothers’ bits of pickle and pepperoni off her slices.

“And for dessert, fruit smoothies!” Nel was practically chomping at the bit to begin making them, hopping down from her seat to tug both men up from their chairs.

While Grimmjow and Nel discussed what they were gonna put in theirs, Ichigo took a moment to admire the kitchen setup the other man had. Gleaming stainless steel could be spotted here and there: hood range, farm sink, and a large two door industrial-size refrigerator. One brick wall had metal shelving filled with appliances and cooking apparatuses. A 36” 6-burner stove that Ichigo had noticed was outfitted with a convection oven and above it a magnetic-strip for knives and utensils. Opposite that was a kitchen island. The space overall had black granite counter tops and antique white cabinets. Plus, a walk-in pantry…

It all made Ichigo’s hands itch to create and bake various things in it, just all the things he could do-

“Yo, did you want strawberry in yours?”

“Huh?” Ichigo asked distractedly. “Wait, why strawberry?” He squinted at Grimm suspiciously.

“Cause your options are strawberry, banana, peach and/or kiwi.” The blue-haired man watched him with a perplexed look.

“Oh. Banana’s fine.” He made his way back over to see the ingredients available. Nel was eagerly putting freshly hulled strawberries in the blender to be eviscerated into her smoothie. “What, no blueberries?”

Grimm turned to give him a glare, “Is that supposed to be a joke about my hair?” and punctuated the question with a jab at the start button after placing the lid on top. He just smirked unrepentantly. Grimm huffed lowly and Ichigo was urged to sooth him by running his fingers through the sky-tresses at the nape of the other’s neck. Grimm’s frown became a little less pronounced.

_…How does he get his hair to be so messy/sexy like that though?_

Eventually they all had their own smoothie to drink; Grimm had settled on peach. Then the two men gave each other a speaking glance.

“So, doll-face. How do you feel about Ichigo hanging out with us more? Maybe staying over some nights too?” Grimm nonchalantly asked.

Ichigo at first watched anxiously as Nel’s gray eyes seemed to almost pop out of her head and she inhaled a huge breath of air through a little button nose. Grimm gently rubbed at Ichigo’s bouncing leg under the island’s counter where they all sat on dark wooden barstools.

“Nel would like that _so much_! Itsygo can come over anytime he wants to! Nel will even fix yummy things to eat and share her favorite blanket with you. We can play eternal tag and- and… other stuff too… Does Itsygo want to come to my birthday party!?” Each sentence was ended by Nel edging closer and closer to where Ichigo was sitting. All he could do was blink at the barrage of words.

“Yo, squirt. Your birthday isn’t ‘til April. Remember it’s close to Grandma’s birthday.” Grimm spoke out of the side of his mouth while he sucked on a straw.

“Nel knows that, but still wants Itsygo to come. Will you?” she beseeched Ichigo earnestly with big puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, Nel. I’ll be there.” He promised conscientiously, with a warm smile.

And that was that as far as Nel was concerned, if her pleased smile was any indication.

 

~

 

Much later, after a search party found Bawabawa and they played a very weird game of tag, Nel was bathed and put to bed. Ichigo and Grimm then enjoyed a more adult beverage of mulled wine using the bottle of red he’d brought earlier and while soft jazz music played in the background, they made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

“I like your place.” Ichigo had sat himself down on one end of the couch, facing where Grimm was sprawled out with one arm along the back rest, a long-fingered hand pointed towards him. Even though the older man wasn’t looking his way, he suddenly felt a bit nervous.

“Thanks, I saw you scoping out the kitchen,” Grimm said with a knowing grin.

“Yeah, I really wanna cook in there. It’s so much bigger than mine.” He sighed a little wistfully.

“You can come over and use it any time you want.”

“Oh. Ah, thanks.” Ichigo took another bracing sip.

After a few moments, Grimm finished off his glass and unhurriedly set it on the coffee table. Slowly reaching over, he plucked Ichigo’s glass out of his grasp as well and set it beside the other, then turned to give the ginger an assessing once over. “C’mere babe,” he said in a slightly lower pitch, circling one hand around a slim ankle.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo climbed over. Grimm tugged him to sit on the older man’s lap and simply wrapped both arms loosely around Ichigo’s back. “You nervous or something?”

“N-No. I mean, kinda… I’m not sure what to do,” Ichigo admitted into Grimm’s neck as two hands pushed under his sweater, tracing skin lightly.

Grimm took a pensive pause. “Well, what to you wanna do? I’d be more than happy if you wanted to stay, but it’s up to you. We can just sleep tonight, or I can set up the couch.”

“No. I… I wanted to try something, actually. I’ve been doing some reading,” he mumbled. “Ah, research.”

The hands on his back stopped for a second, then resumed their path. “I’m listening, babe.” Grimm’s voice went huskier still.

As Ichigo somewhat hesitantly, quietly explained what he’d researched and wanted to try, Grimm had some - mixed feelings. But, he would man-up.

Turnabout’s fair play and all…

“Alright. Let’s try it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pics Links:
> 
> -Grimm's [Kitchen](http://decoholic.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/loft-kitchen-design-style-8.jpg)  
> -Bedroom [Suite](http://www.emsorter.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Astonishing-Mahogany-Bedroom-Furniture-Wooden-Style-Floor-Design-915x686.jpg)  
> -Byakuya’s [Apartment](https://hgtvhome.sndimg.com/content/dam/images/hgtv/fullset/2013/7/19/1/UO2013_living-room-01-living-room-hero_h.jpg.rend.hgtvcom.966.725.suffix/1400981627157.jpeg)


	15. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guessed it ;)

Chapter 15 – Lovers

 

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo paced back and forth for about five minutes before the younger man finally turned towards him. On the way to Grimmjow’s bedroom, they’d stripped down to their boxer briefs while giving each other soft pecks on the lips. Ichigo had then pushed him back to sit on the edge of his bed, a dark mahogany king that matched the bedroom suite; more exposed brick walls except for the off-white one the bed frame set against, one small desk with matching chair, a bookcase loaded with novels and various bric-a-brac, and a series of black and white prints with images of forests and jungle cats on the far wall. With a small frown, Ichigo gazed at the blue-haired man and worried his lower lip with his teeth.

Watching Cinn’s visible struggle, Grimmjow just let out a small, fond sigh. He casually stood up, pulled his underwear off and proceeded to lay stomach down on the mattress, his head upon crossed forearms. As much as he enjoyed the fluid display of lean muscles as Ichigo walked, Grimmjow figured he’d lend a helping hand. “Ready whenever you are, babe.” Well, he was about 80% sure…

“Oh. Yeah… Ah! I have an idea, wait right there!” Ichigo laid a hand on the small of his back and pressed a kiss to blue waves before Grimmjow could get a word out.

“Hey, where are you going…?” His words were left trailing off. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo had grabbed his black bathrobe that was hanging off the door to the bathroom on the way out. He laid his head back down, and waited impatiently for Cinn to get back, somewhat losing the semi he had going.

Approximately 5 minutes later, he heard the door open and close. A lock clicked into place; it’d been decided earlier this was definitely a must. There was a small _clack_ as something was set down on the nightstand, Grimmjow also spied out of the corner of his eye the tote Ichigo had brought as it was put onto the bed by his hip.

When Ichigo had confessed that after much research and planning, he wanted to try topping along with a little experimenting; Grimmjow’s mind had been a mixture of excitement and trepidation. Though considering how their last time had gone, he knew it was only right that they switch roles. Not just because Ichigo had been a virgin, but a lot of this was all new to Grimmjow as well. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret this…

Ichigo sat down just below his ass, near the tops of firm muscled thighs. “See, after last time, I was thinking. So, what with all the text messages and all…”

They had been exchanging several text messages and one particularly steamy phone call during the previous week. Grimmjow had blatantly stated that any time there was something Ichigo had questions about or wanted to try, he could tell the older man about it.

“Yeah?”

A pause.

“I brought this.” Apparently taking it from the tote bag, a dark red, slinky-looking scarf was dangled in front of his face. “And this…” The infamous blue dildo was laid ceremoniously next to his head. Grimmjow’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

_I didn’t think the first time we played with that, it would be on me._

“Okay…” He couldn’t drum up much enthusiasm.

“I mean, if it’s alright with you. If it crosses a line, just say avocado.” The ‘safeword’ had been something else they’d agreed to jointly use.

“I’m not saying no. We’ll see how it goes, okay?” He tossed a smirk at the ginger behind him. “I trust you, babe.”

He saw the smirk mirrored back before he once again laid his head down, feeling a ghost of lips on the back of his neck and a whispered, “Thanks.”

A shuffling noise.

“I’m gonna use this to blindfold you now.” Ichigo murmured.

“‘Kay.” He lifted his head slightly so Ichigo could wrap the cloth around his head. He immediately felt a small hitch in his breath from that alone.

_Okay… that’s interesting._

“Now, lay your arms to your sides.” Ichigo spoke with a calm, almost indifferent manner.

After Grimmjow had settled in the new position, Ichigo next had him spread his legs enough to kneel between them, knees barely nudging against sensitive inner thighs and ass cheeks. Grimmjow shifted a bit, rubbing his returning erection on the covers beneath him. Then Ichigo just laid gently over top of him, groin to ass, chest to back.

At some point, Ichigo had taken off his underwear.

Grimmjow gave off a full body shiver from the contact. A semi-firm erection pressed against his lower cheeks, not articulating anything past a small grunt. It was sensual and also somewhat comforting, the warm pressure of the firm body weighing his down. Ichigo nuzzled the nape of his neck, slowly laying hot, open mouthed kisses and nips to the surrounding skin of his shoulders, producing more noises from the back of Grimmjow’s throat.

“You know, the first time I saw you, I immediately wanted to sink both hands into this hair of yours.” So, Ichigo did. Gently raked a hand through the light-blue tendrils that were facing him, releasing what were suspiciously purr-like rumbles from the bigger man. “I’d never seen such a beautiful color before, so soft looking, but still almost defiantly chaotic and stubborn with its waves and peaks. Almost like its owner.”

Grimmjow had never done this before, this intimate closeness… he’d never let anyone close enough. Until now.

Until Ichigo…

Ichigo had whispered those words into suddenly very warm, tingling ears, like it was a secret only for the two of them. But Grimmjow had no witty comeback or teasing retorts to make back; his voice had deserted him. He was almost waiting in breathless anticipation… and uncertainty.

Then Cinn, his Cinn, pushed up on one forearm to feather one fingertip lightly over those same acutely hearing ears, making Grimmjow shift his head into the caress, releasing a sigh. The older man had a sudden wayward thought-

_-I forgot what a quick study Ichigo is… shit._

After a combination of hot, blown breathes and a few more warm licks to the ear, Ichigo rose back up to his knees.

“You always seem to carry tension right here…” Ichigo very firmly drove thumbs between his upper shoulder blades, into his neck and finishing through the bottom of his skull, up and down. He let out a very real groan this time. “…always rubbing at your shoulders and neck when you’re stressed.” Grimmjow had been aware that Ichigo was watching him more closely recently, but the younger man was more observant than perhaps he’d assumed. His fingers had started kneading the covers at his sides, just slightly, with cat-like motions.

Cinn worked downwards, to the cleft of his ass cheeks and stopping at that area around the tailbone for a while. “Mmmmm…” Massaging and digging with thumbs and knuckles the whole way, Ichigo seemed to find every nerve-ending he had in his body; except the one giant nerve center that was being neglected - the member between his legs. From his shoulders to his arms. “Such strong shoulders, like they could carry anything.” To the very tips of his fingers. “I always get distracted by watching these hands at work, mastering the dough into different shapes - I think they’re just one more attractive part of you…” Grimmjow couldn’t help but think it was Cinn’s hands that were masterful right now.

Cinn scooted down the bed a little, picking up his right foot and laying it in his lap where Grimm could feel how hard this was making the other man. “Uhn.” Kneading and rubbing the soles of his feet, especially pressing into the point below his third toe, then to every individual digit. “Ahh…” Moving on to the next foot, then up each leg, stopping at the backs of his knees, until hands met at the bottom of his backside.

_What is Cinn doing to me… what kinda ‘research’ was he looking at?_

Feather light strokes and slight scratches of nails between the folds of his legs and ass. “Lift up a bit.” Grimmjow didn’t even question, just lifted his groin off the bed as a pillow was positioned underneath him. “Okay, there.” Once settled, Ichigo resumed the same motions repeatedly, until suddenly, _Slap!_

“AH! Fuuckk…” Grimmjow almost couldn’t process the strong reaction he’d had to the sudden slap of a hand to the tender area. It felt… good, and painful, and…

“You okay?” Hands again gently stroked the skin that had just been hit, voice subtly kinder.

“Y-Yeah…” Grimmjow’s breathing was exceedingly faster than before.

“Good, I wanted to make sure. Now flip over.”

Grimmjow languidly turned over to lie on his back; head leaned back, exposing his strong neck muscles.

_...God, what’s next?_

 

~

 

Ichigo found it hard to resist nipping the beautiful neck that was arched as if luring him to it, so he didn’t even try. “AH!” Grimm reached up to hold the back of his head to him, but Ichigo urged those hands to be kept on the bed.

“Not yet, _Hekigan_. Soon,” he said roughly, as the whole scenario was really starting to affect him.

Grimm grimaced a little, fisting hands at his sides. “Alright, but I don’t think I can stand this much longer.”

Now Ichigo moved on to the older man’s front, marking the same path as before, but paying particular attention to his erogenous zones again; muscular chest, pink-eraser nubs for nipples – Ichigo could spend a lengthy amount of time just on Grimm’s chest area – even under his armpits. Grimm’s musky and, what Ichigo could only liken to bergamot, scent had become one of his favorite smells. It was interesting when Ichigo had always had such high-functioning senses; most perfumes could be overpowering at times. Grimm just checked off all the right boxes for him though, the blue-haired man was exceptional… exceptionally well matched to him.

Going as far as the man’s belly button and causing Grimm to arch defined hips as he got closer to the area that needed attention the most. Ichigo stopped just short though.

“W-What? You-”

“Not yet.”

Grimm tossed his head back down from where he’d raised it up, a somewhat childish sulk on his face. Ichigo wanted to laugh, but he tried to restrain himself. He sat a little higher on _Hekigan’s_ stomach, then stroked and massaged that strong neck, gradually moving to lightly rub his thumbs along the bones of a chiseled face. He smoothed the little furrow of his sharp brows, down the bridge of his nose, to soft lips. Grimm’s mouth parted, letting Ichigo trace just along the inner swell of the man’s bottom lip, but he removed his hands before Grimm could enclose them in his mouth. A slight whine almost escaped Grimm’s throat at the loss, so Ichigo gave him a quick kiss in apology and retreated again.

Finally, with Grimm’s groin propped up on a pillow, a display for Ichigo’s hungry eyes alone, he got to work on those biggest pleasure spots.

 

~

 

_Fuckfuckfuck…_

If Grimmjow knew another language, he figured he’d be speaking in discombobulated tongues by now.

Cinn seemed determined to drive him insane. He didn’t know his body could feel so many sensations at one time nor had anyone ever taken the time to explore him so thoroughly. It left him with feelings of longing, but also a new found vulnerability he would have never shown to anyone five years ago, no, not even one year ago.

Now those wonderful, torturous hands laid siege to where he’d needed them, like, ten minutes ago. Grimmjow rucked up bits of covers under his hands to stop from grabbing Ichigo up, or just clutching those hands where they were playing his body like a fiddle.

Ichigo caressed his lower abdomen, and Grimmjow bit his lips inward to stifle a deep moan. Caresses mixed with more intense massaging, dipping into his pelvic region, bypassing his dick to circle around to his perineum. “UHN! Fuck… Cinn, just, touch me already damn it!” Grimmjow spoke through almost gritted teeth.

Instead of answering his plea, or more like command, Ichigo just calmly asked, “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask about that. Why would you call me Sin? I don’t really get it…” While speaking, Ichigo had sneaked some lube onto those hands somehow and was making small circles with his right thumb, back and forth on the section of skin from scrotum to Grimm’s puckered entrance… that slippery ‘lil brat.

“You really gonna ask that now? It- Uhn… mmm.” A hot tongue had just run its tip up the seam-like line on his scrotum. “ _Fuck_!”

“…Oh, that seemed to work, I’m gonna try it again.” He heard Ichigo make a slurping sound, like the other man was drinking something.

“H-Huh? You’re wh-?” Grimmjow threw his head back, Ichigo had some semi-hot liquid in his mouth this time as he simultaneously engulfed the head of his dick and pushed just the first knuckle of his middle finger inside his slowly relaxing hole. No real words this time, just a deep groan emitted from inside his chest. Some of the liquid escaped to trail down his member, Cinn first swallowing and then chasing the rivulets traveling down his length.

_What the hell was that!?_

“What the hell was th- ” Grimmjow, slightly out of breath, went to ask that exact question, but he never got to finish it. Ichigo had found his prostate, and was lightly massaging it while pressing into his perineum with a thumb. The ginger also sucked around the tip of his member again, humming lightly and fluttering an agile tongue against the frenulum and holding the root with the other hand. Grimmjow thought he blacked out for an instance, it was like electricity shot from his groin all the way to his extremities. The younger man kept this up for several minutes until... “A-Avocado… shit, enough!” He pulled at Ichigo’s shoulders urgently as the younger man backed away completely.

“You okay?” He heard Ichigo swallow and then something was pressed against his dry lips as Ichigo lifted his head. “Here, drink some water.” Grimmjow hadn’t even noticed his throat was a little parched. After he got his fill, the blindfold was gently removed from his eyes. They’d only left one dim lamp on, but crystalline blue eyes still blinked rapidly once opened again. Ichigo pushed some messy blue strands off his forehead, looking on with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Grimmjow didn’t resist when Ichigo pushed him to lean on his right side, scooting in behind to wrap him in his arms, one hand soothingly caressed his flank.

A heartbeat. Then two.

With the feel of hard heat from the cock pressing against his ass affecting him, Grimmjow pushed back against it as he grabbed Ichigo’s hand, pulling it to wrap around his aching hard on.

“Now?” Cinn asked thickly.

“Yeah, now,” he replied in a voice just as roughened by aching arousal.

Grimmjow’s left leg was quickly lifted onto narrow hips behind him and re-lubed fingers began to manipulate his groin and nether region. With his leg propped by one lean thigh, Ichigo scooted down slightly to use both hands, one slowly jerking Grimmjow’s length while the other prodded his opening from the back; one, and then two more fingers squeezing inside. Cinn nuzzled his back and side, giving soft butterfly kisses. Grimmjow held onto one twisting wrist in motion in front, his right hand gripped the pillow under his head as he actually began biting it. After a bit, he looked down as one golden-tan hand disappeared only to reappear, dildo in view. “Fuck.” The head was just lightly pressed to his sensitive hole, but no further, repeatedly pressing and retreating. All his senses had caught fire. “Uhn…” Grimmjow knew where he wanted it to go, but apparently Ichigo was waiting for the signal from him. “J-Just push it in already… shit!” A sudden flick of the underside of his cock’s head and the breaching of his previously virgin opening had guttural arousal twisting his insides. “Shitshitshit…”

Cinn stopped with only what felt like two inches buried inside, firmly grasping the root of his dick. Fuck, the stretch of his rim was an exquisite, dull burn. Then, a slow thrusting, in and out, just barely skimming that inner pleasure spot, much to Grimmjow’s mounting frustration. He rocked back onto it, first tentatively, then more vigorously for several minutes. “Dammit Cinn! Give me more, motherfuck- Ah!” Ichigo obliged by suddenly pushing several more inches into him and holding it there. Grimmjow released a bitten back moan.

Then, a sudden emptiness as Ichigo pulled the dildo out, swiftly positioning to replace it with his own, warmer member. Cinn began to thrusting his hips, sliding between cheeks and in the excess lube and skimming just over his growing needy hole teasingly.

“C’mon… Cinn.” Grimmjow unashamedly urged and watched as Ichigo made a quick job of properly lubing up his cock and finally began to push inside, slowly continuing until he bottomed out.

“Uhn… _Fuuckk…_ ”

It felt like Cinn had penetrated all the way to his bellybutton.

Again. A heartbeat.

Then two.

 

~

 

_This is what it feels like to be inside someone… so, so tight._

The warmth almost bordered on hot; Grimm always was hot-blooded… The muscles twitching around his cock were close to undoing Ichigo’s stamina and restraint. He desperately needed a distraction. Leaning down over the broad shoulders of his _Hekigan_ , he began whispering.

“You’re so gorgeous, did you know that? Surely you do.” A first thrust and an accompanying grunt from the other man. “It’s like you’re carved from marble by a sculptor… all pale skin and hard lines.” A firmer thrust followed by a low, muffled cry into the pillow this time. “No artist could ever do the real one justice though…” A gradual rhythm was established and he began fondling Grimm’s cock and balls, only deep groans and breathy noises heard now from his partner.

“Do you like hearing this stuff?” A jab at the prostate.

“Ah! Y-Yes…” As if pulled reluctantly from him, Grimm bit out the words.

“O-Okay. ‘Cause I mean it.” Pushing Grimm more towards his front, he set up quicker, harder thrusts and lightly jerked the other man’s member. “You’re so beautiful to me…”

A pound of a fist onto the covers. “Cinn, j-just… no more… AHHuhn…” Grimm turned fully on all fours now and pushed back onto the dick penetrating him so deeply, so _good_ … the friction against all the right places, hitting that spot just _right_. After several more minutes, “I’m close!” Ichigo started jerking him faster, with a slightly tighter grip.

“Ichigo, s-spank me…” he voiced suddenly, unabashedly. No hesitation, _slap_. “ _AH! Fuuuucck_ …”

“Shh. You’ll wake Nel up.” Ichigo kept up the firm slaps of those hands though, switching with one gripping his hip and the other hitting the other cheek. He couldn’t keep completely quiet, too far gone in the pleasure _pain_ sensations racking his body and the multiple slaps of skin meeting skin. Then Ichigo shoved him forward until his chest hit the mattress, following after him, his dick just close enough to rub the drooling head on the pillow. With Ichigo’s hot breaths hitting his neck, one hand suddenly covered his mouth and one last hard, _SLAP_ , sent Grimmjow over the edge.

He came without Cinn touching his cock as all his muscles seemed to jerk; he swore he saw stars for a split second.

His deep throated cry was muffled by Ichigo’s hand, Ichigo speeding up those pounding thrusts and finally grinding into him as his inner muscles clenched repeatedly. Warm liquid coated his insides, making Grimmjow let out a sound close to a whine that was echoed by the ginger on top of him.

Shaky legs couldn’t support their weight any longer and the pair just collapsed onto their sides. Ichigo immediately ran a hand to Grimm’s opening to check if he was okay after his softened length slipped out, causing a shiver and grunt to emit from the older man. Grimmjow mumbled something in response that must have reassured the ginger, because Ichigo just enfolded the other man in his arms, pressing kisses in Grimm’s hair and whispering sweet nothings in Japanese as he spooned the blue-haired man.

Grimmjow fell asleep completely blissed out and tranquil.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you already know: I'm a pastry chef and autistic. When I first began writing this, it was partly just for myself. At times cathartic and quite humorous, lol, I based this fic off some of my own experiences and I thought it might prove interesting to write. The fact that so many of you have left comments and kudos - yes, you anons out there too, I see you :) - still just really tickles me pink every time. Thank you so much for reading and hope you stick around till the end of this ride XD.
> 
> Thank you apearlinmyhead (my beta - go read her stuff, its great! ). My beta has been invaluable throughout all this <3


	16. little boy blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare

Chapter 16 – little boy blue

 

Grimmjow’s eyes opened to a world not of his choosing. It was the kitchen of a small ranch style house on a dead end street; it was a place he’d tried to forget…

_No… why here? I haven’t dreamed about this place for a while now._

There wasn’t anyone present in the lackluster room, just a solitary coffee cup on the table and dirty dishes piled in the sink. Dim morning light filtered through sheer curtains over dusty windows. One wouldn’t necessarily associate it as the equivalent of a grown man’s personal hell, one of several circles.

Grimmjow quickly decided that he was going to leave after a bored, cursory glance around until he heard a shuffling noise behind him. The blood immediately froze in his veins. He slowly turned to see a small wooden hutch behind him; a distinct whimper was coming from inside.

_‘Please, I promise I’ll be good…’ Sniffle. ‘Just let me out. Please…’_

The blue-haired man felt like all his limbs were paralyzed before he jolted into action. Grimmjow rushed to the latch that had been installed on the solitary door; an addition that it hadn’t originally come with and was accompanied by a deadbolt lock. “Don’t worry kid! I’m gonna get you out! Just let me find something to…” He’d dropped to his knees, frantically looking around and grabbed a frying pan from the adjacent stove. Just as he went to break the latch from the seam between the cabinet door and frame, the voice from inside changed.

_‘Daddy…?’ A soft cry. ‘Nel’s scared! I don’t wanna be in here…’_

Grimmjow dropped the pan in sheer shock and terrified anguish, feeling pinpricks of hot and cold envelope his entire body.

“Nel! NO!” He pressed trembling hands to the wood, his breathes coming even faster than before. “Daddy’s here, I’ll get you out, I promise.”

_‘Hurry... It’s dark and-’_

Her voice faltered and then sudden silence filled the kitchen.

“…Nel!? Hey!!” Before Grimmjow could once again reach for the pan beside him, his perspective changed dramatically. He blinked and was met with darkness except for a small sliver of light around the edges from inside a confined space. He could barely make them out, but his hands were now that of a child’s.

_Nononono…!_

Choked cries escaped from his mouth, his small, helpless body shivering in remembered fright. Grimmjow began to beat on the door with his fragile hands and arms. “NO! I don’t deserve to be in here! I don’t deserve…” A younger version of his voice came out. Tiny fingers scrambled along the seam of light, trying to find any way to pry open his minuscule prison.

Then the voices began to encroach…

_‘Little boy blue… why do you cry?’_

_…Leave me alone._ Tear filled azure eyes rounded in fear.

 

~

 

Ichigo wouldn’t be able to recall for sure exactly what it was that awoke him, but his sleep dazed eyes sought out familiar pale-blue hair that had been cuddled right under his chin when they fell asleep. Now that muscular back was faced towards him, separated by the distance of the king sized bed - it somehow felt like more. Grimm seemed to be curled in on himself and Ichigo noticed a faint twitch of the older man’s shoulder. Now frowning, he scooted closer.

Laying one hand gently on Grimmjow’s back, Ichigo whispered, “Grimm. Hey, you okay?” There was no response, just a slight shudder and an almost indistinct whimper. Ichigo was very concerned now - was the other man having a nightmare? He remembered hearing somewhere to never awaken a sleeping person in the midst of a nightmare, but Ichigo was extremely tempted to just shake Grimm out of it. He looked down at the other man’s face; a deep frown marred blue, slanted brows while short breathes escaped through gritted teeth along with rapid eye movements beneath closed lids. Ichigo was conflicted, uncertainty driving him into unfamiliar territory. Torn between what his immediate response was or…?

_What should I do?_

As he tried to wrap the older man in his arms, to form a cocoon of warmth and safety, he just did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

_…I wish I could at least sing, but I can’t carry a tune in a bucket._

He softly murmured into the blue-haired man’s ears; anomalous, intangible words of promise, comfort, and love.

 

~

 

The repetitive, insidious words were at once all voices and none, multi tones changing from other children he’d known in the orphanage to an indistinguishably pitched, dominate one that he couldn't recall at all.

_‘Such weird hair and eyes… He looks like a Smurf reject, ha!’_

_‘Little boy blue… you know no one’s coming, right? Who would want you anyway? So unlovable, really…’_

_Shut up._

_‘Even your own, real mother didn’t want you.’_

“Shut UP!”

_‘This is for your own good, child! Just stay in there still you can act like a well-behaved human being–’_

“–You don’t know anything about being a decent human being!”

_‘Even though you tried to be worth all that time and effort your parents put into raising you, you failed, didn’t you?’_

_No!_

_‘You failed them and you’ll fail now. It’s only a matter of time before they leave you… they’ll all leave you.’_

_Nonono._

_‘Your parents will realize they made a mistake that day they found you.’_

“That’s not true…”

_‘You don’t know how to be a real father…’_

“Shut up!”

_‘You should go back to the box you came from…’_

_No…_

A weighted pause.

_‘…and Ichigo. He’ll get tired of you eventually too.’_

“SHUT UP! _SHUT UP_!! THAT’S NOT _**TRUE**!”_

_‘You don’t know how to love, nor are you deserving of being loved…’_

_…no_

Child Grimmjow had given up on his escape from the cupboard and retreated to a corner, curled up in a ball as if to disappear, to hide away from everything. He slowly rocked himself, face hidden in small, bony knees, his words of defense tapering off to whispers of denial.

_'It’s why you should leave before they do… if you get too attached, it won’t end well. It will-’_

Then it just stopped, or more like something else was taking its place.

_‘-When in disgrace with fortune and men’s eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state…’_

Who was that?

_‘And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries, And look upon myself, and curse my fate…’_

The voice was getting closer.

_Is that…?_

_‘Yet in these thoughts my self almost despising, Haply I think on thee, and then my state…’_

“…Ichi?”

_‘Like to the lark at break of day arising, From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven’s gate;’_

Grimmjow peered up as a shadow seemed to pass over the door.

“For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings, That then I scorn to change my state with kings.”

Then light began pouring in, the door wide open. A crown of unmistakable orange hair was backlit by the sun rays coming from the kitchen window, obscuring the man’s face, but there could be no denying who was kneeling there.

“Grimm… You can come out now. I’m right here. You don’t have to stay in there any longer.”

A small blue-haired child, dried tear tracks streaking their face, dived into the man’s arms. Into Ichigo’s strong, warm embrace.

 

~

 

“Grimm...”

Grimmjow awoke with his face pressed to Ichigo’s chest and enclosed in strong arms; as snug as a bug in a rug.

He stilled, then peeked up to see cinnamon colored eyes that shone with a well of quiet understanding. “You okay now?” Ichigo spoke in a seemingly indifferent tone if it weren’t for the concerned cast to his face.

“Y-Yeah.” Grimmjow’s voice came out a little hoarse, almost like he’d been recently yelling.

A pause.

“…D-Do you wanna talk about it?”

“…Not really.” He pressed his face back into golden-tan skin, breathing in his Cinn’s unique scent of delicious goodness. “Maybe later.”

“Okay.”

He was lolled back to sleep by the hand running through his hair and the soft murmurings of Ichigo’s husky timbre; words reminiscent of a lullaby…

 

~

 

Once Grimm went back to what was hopefully a peaceful slumber, Ichigo carefully extracted himself from the older man’s side, gently setting muscled arms down on the bed. He had to use the restroom something fierce. When he was done in the bathroom, he borrowed some shorts from the other man’s closet. He’d put his shirt back on, but didn’t feel like doing the same with his pants. Unfortunately, all Grimm’s clothes were kinda big on him, and he eventually settled on some drawstring shorts that he could tighten.

_I should’ve brought some extra clothes I guess, but I didn’t want to assume…_

As he was musing over different things, he grabbed the mug of last night’s forgotten mulled wine off the nightstand and checked again to see if that blue head of hair had stirred at all.

Ichigo had been wanting to reciprocate the Christmas gift that Grimm had given him, but had no idea what to get the other man. Now though…

_I think I know exactly what to give him._

The ginger decided to make some breakfast since his stomach had started growling. Just as he was investigating the contents of the fridge, a small head of green hair peeked around the kitchen island. “Itsygo? What’re you doing?” Large, wheat gray eyes were sleepily blinking at him amidst messy bedhead.

“Oh hey, Nel.” He couldn’t help but smile at the adorable nightshirt featuring a snoring, cartoonish kitten she was wearing. “I’m trying to decide what to make for breakfast. What do you and your dad usually make?”

She put a small finger to her chin in contemplation. “Daddy and Nel? Um, well cereal and stuff… but Daddy’s been cooking a lot more lately though! Sometimes he even sings too!” Nel exclaimed brightly.

“Oh? Hmm, really…?” This was news to him of course. Then he had a sudden thought. Should he-? “Hey, Nel?” As he leaned against the kitchen cabinet, she simply leaned against his legs, yawning.

“Hm?” She looked up at him half-attentively.

“Does Grimm- I mean, your dad ever like, wake up at night? Well, I guess you’d be in bed though…”

“Um, Daddy… Nel hears him in the room with the _ex-exrasizing_ machines that Nel’s not supposed to mess with sometimes… when Nel’s sleeping, and he looks sad too.” Nel’s little face reflected her words. “Only when he thinks Nel’s not looking… but he looks happier now!” Her moods were as quick to change as always. “I think its cause Itsygo is here! Does Itsygo think so too?”

“Uh, me? Um, I guess so…” That was the last thing he would’ve figured. He glanced away in thought until Nel tugged on his shorts.

“Itsygo, Nel’s hungry.”

He smiled back down at her. “Me too. Let’s cook something yummy.”

“Yay!”

 

~

 

When Grimmjow finally woke up, the clock by his bedside indicated it was going on noon.

_Jeez. I haven’t slept that long in a while._

He closed his eyes again just when a mouthwatering smell drifted to his nose reminding him that he was starving; his stomach let out a loud growl. He felt a dip in the bed and looked to see Ichigo bearing a tray that Grimmjow didn’t even realize he owned.

“Hey. Nel and I made some breakfast if you want some.” Ichigo settled in the covers beside him, tray on his lap. “Nel’s already eaten and is watching cartoons right now.”

Not being awake enough to respond yet, Grimmjow slowly blinked, unknowingly resembling the other Jaegerjaques in the house so much that Ichigo had to stifle a laugh. The older man investigated the contents of the plate with sleep clouded cerulean eyes.

“I don’t know if you want to feed yourself or…?” Grimmjow looked back and forth at the food then Ichigo before opening his mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed.

Ichigo’s shoulders shook with silent chuckles as he began to cut up the omelette. “Okay, then.”

With the older man slightly propped up by pillows, Ichigo fed him until all the food and a small tumbler of orange juice was gone. After gaining a full stomach, Grimmjow finally set up all the way and grimaced slightly as he adjusted to sitting on his rear, but feeling more awake now. “Is that coffee?”

“Yeah.” Ichigo handed him a travel mug.

“What all was in that omelette?” He took an appreciative sip. “It was good.”

“Oh, its Omurice. I tried to make it like my sister, but Yuzu is better at it than me.” He let out a humble laugh as he set the tray aside. “It’s got fried rice, chicken, some veggies you had in the crisper, and-”

“Some ketchup, soy sauce, hm… garlic, the aged gouda cheese that was in the fridge, salt, pepper, a little cayenne powder and probably olive oil… right?” Grimmjow continued to casually drink his coffee while Ichigo turned to him in surprise.

“Ha, yeah... I guess your discerning palette could figure it out, huh?”

“Mm.” He sipped, paused. “Thanks.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” The younger man shyly uttered as he gazed down at his lap.

“Ichigo.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” Grimmjow patted his covered lap, giving his ginger a heated stare.

Wordlessly, Ichigo climbed over top of the other man’s lap and sat, blush spreading across his face. He wasn’t able to look Grimm directly in the eye as a firm hand cupped his chin and brought his face closer to give him a kiss. Which then progressed to more, deeper kisses, and well…

They didn’t leave the bed for another hour.

 

******

_Sonnet 29 by William Shakespeare_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL vs. fanfic... decisions, decisions. *sighs*


	17. Simply Irresistible/Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In other parts of the neighborhood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

Chapter 17 – Simply Irresistible/Lovely

 

Ulquiorra and Orihime had been dancing around each other for a couple of months now; it was a new and most unusual courtship. The raven-haired man was attentive and helpful at work while Orihime ate up the newfound, singularly focused interest giddily. They were both at once awed and perplexed by one another in turns.

After finally, plainly stating an interest in furthering their relationship, an exchange of phone numbers began many late nights texting. Following that, it progressed into invitations to the other’s place – a failed attempt to cook Ulquiorra dinner that resulted in the man spending a very unpleasant night in the ER with food poisoning. After that incident, Ulquiorra had stated kindly, but firmly that from then on Orihime was only to cook for him if the older man was there to ‘help’ her. Hime had nodded solemnly with an apologetic grimace – still feeling some residual guilt over the whole 'incident'.

It was all a rather winsome and fresh experience for them both. She adored that Ulquiorra was such a gentleman towards her, but Orihime was starting to grow a _little_ impatient. There had been a couple of sessions of heavy petting and making out, but he’d always stop before things got too heated; Ulquiorra saying he was trying to be respectful and wasn’t only interested in her for sex. Hime assumed it partly had to do with her confession about her unrequited crush on Ichigo though; while Ulquiorra would reiterate he wanted to make sure that she was ready to move on and wasn’t going to rush her.

She appreciated his concern, but Hime was about ready to stop with the subtle hints and just tackle the guy to convince him that his patience was no longer needed.

It was on a night after they’d come back to his place from spending a nice evening out – going to a well-received Japanese steakhouse simply called _Kenpachi’s_ – that Orihime devised her plan. She had sent a text earlier about not being sure what to wear and the only ‘nice, nice’ dress she owned was the interview outfit. Ulquiorra had immediately texted back that she should definitely wear it; she’d realized his opinion towards _that outfit_ from the day she was hired.

“Did you want some wine or anything to drink, Hime?” Ulquiorra asked from the kitchen as she strolled to the living room to make herself comfortable.

“Sure, thanks!” Settling into the cushiony, butter-soft black leather couch, she waited in anticipation… and a little anxiety.

See, during one particular text conversation, they’d confided some secret fantasies to one another that they’d never told anyone else. Hers had been some roleplay type thing where she was the knight and he was a dragon… or something. While responding back that he wasn’t sure how to accomplish such a thing, he would give it some considerable thought for her. She’d been overjoyed and responded with several heart and kiss emojis back.

Now though, it was time to see about fulfilling one of his.

As Ulquiorra re-entered through the kitchen doorway, she put up one hand in a haughty halt gesture. “Wait right there, Mr. Cifer.”

He immediately came to a quick stop from not only surprise, but also the completely different tone of voice issuing from the confident position Hime had taken across from him. One arm was resting along the back of the sofa, an almost arrogant and amused expression on her lovely face, shapely legs crossed.

Feeling obviously confused at this point, with a small frown Ulquiorra asked, “Hime, what is-?”

“That’s Ms. Inoue to you. Subordinates shouldn’t address their superiors in such familiar terms,” Hime stated boredly, but nonetheless authoritatively.

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened with sudden realization and he went almost preternaturally still in shock. She continued while he was still struggling to process what was going on.

“We need to discuss some things; your performance for one… and did you think I hadn’t noticed?” She tilted her head slightly to the side, still speaking with that soft lilt, but it was somehow deceptively sweet now. “Oh, you can set that right there, but remain standing for now.”

After a pause and a shaky breath, Ulquiorra seemed to go with the flow of the conversation and gingerly placed the wine glass on the coffee table in front of her, then stood expressionless with his hands clasped behind his back.

Hime let out a quiet breath of relief.

“I… I don’t know what you mean Ms. Inoue. I felt that I was doing a good job for you thus far.”

“Oh, I think you do. The work is fine, but…” She languidly picked up the glass and took a small, delicate sip. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me lately…” An eye flick up over the rim of the wineglass. “That’s not the way an employee should be gazing at their boss, now is it?” The question seemed rhetorical, but he responded in defense anyway.

With a nervous tick of the corner of his mouth, he said, “I assure you, Ms. Inoue, I would never-”

“I’m not finished yet, Mr. Cifer.” She once again cut him off, establishing who was in charge of this scenario. Ulquiorra was feeling a miasma of different things right now underneath his blank veneer; excitement, the stirrings of a subtle dread underlying coiled warmth in his stomach, and lastly, most definitely arousal.

In fact, he was swiftly on his way to becoming almost painfully hard.

“Now there are a couple of ways we could handle this,” she gave him a quick up and down with those comely gray eyes of hers, accessing the state he was in. “I think we could come to some sort of an… arrangement, don’t you?” Tapered, graceful fingers had begun to undo the small snaps of her top, revealing a black camisole underneath. “Come here, Mr. Cifer,” Orihime commanded softly, superciliously.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Ulquiorra replied with the only response he could to that. “Yes ma’am.” He made his way towards her, walking with measured steps, but was once again stopped by a simple lift of her hand.

“Kneeling is fine.” Hime gestured towards the floor at her feet, still wearing her strappy, black heels. After a minute pause, he dropped slowly until his eyes were level with her silk stocking covered knees. With full intent, she leisurely uncrossed her legs and nodding down, said, “You know what to do.”

With a gulp and a brief closing of his eyes to steady himself from shear nerves and anticipation, Ulquiorra gently, slowly pushed back her clingy black skirt until Hime could spread her legs. A glance up showed her slouched in an almost mannish way, both arms resting along the back of the couch now. If it wasn’t for a quick lick of her plump lower lip, one would think she were unaffected by what was happening. As their eyes met, a silent understanding passed between them. Grasping her thighs, Ulquiorra shoved them open that last little bit so he could position himself better and yanked her closer to the edge of the leather couch. There was a swift intake of breath from above, but he was completely distracted by the garter belt and silk panties that had a clear, telling damp spot.

“J-Just take them off. The thong is over the garters,” she stated, only the slightest of trembles in her voice.

_Okay, not panties then…_

“Yes, Ms. Inoue.” One jerk on the delicate strap of the underwear removed that obstacle from his goal. Another excited pant turned into a long, feminine moan as he didn’t even hesitate to take those delicate folds under his mouth and begin eating her out like it was a mission given to him directly from God himself – or herself.

A couple minutes dedicated effort had two curvy thighs perched over his shoulders, Hime’s hands sunk in raven hair with her head thrown back, the rising and falling of her chest displaying mounds of creamy breasts where the camisole had been shoved up to showcase the black bra underneath, a rosy nipple peeked out where Ulquiorra rolled and tweaked with one hand. Pants and mewls of pleasure were the only sounds echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. It hadn’t taken long till he’d needed to unzip his pants to relieve the pressure on his straining member, and now he was speedily approaching his climax as he jerked himself off, but not before he made her orgasm. Ladies first after all…

“Q-Qui, I-I’m close…” Her hips were undulating with the movements of his tongue and fingers; both interchangeably fucking her sopping wet channel and strumming her swollen clit. Hime’s cries and whimpers began to rise in pitch.

Ulquiorra simply nodded to indicate he’d heard, but otherwise didn’t cease in his self-appointed task – one he was all too happy to see through to its finish. Moments later, Hime’s back went rigid and one last sob passed her open mouth. Finally he allowed himself to cum into his hand with a deep groan and then laid his head on one of her slack thighs as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“H-How was that?” Hime asked with a gentle stroke through his silky black locks. “Did I do a good acting job?” She looked a bit nervous as she bit her bottom lip.

“How was that?” Ulquiorra asked with faint disbelief. “Hime, that was… superbly done. Any time you want to play ‘the boss’s secretary’ again, I’ll be more than happy to participate.”

“ _Really_!? Oh, good! I guess I’m a better actress than I thought, hehe.” Hime's eyes crinkled with mirth, head tilted back sleepily. She mumbled, "I quite enjoyed it..."

“Yes, quite.” Ulquiorra gazed up at this extraordinary woman who was vastly appealing in so many ways, but now he found her… simply irresistible.

_And all mine._

 

~

 

Tōshirō Hitsugaya considered himself a fairly intelligent, decorous, and ambitious man. At 23, he was advancing steadily in his medical career; completing what should’ve been a four-year undergraduate degree in just under two and a half years and had recently begun his residency. He had his own small house he’d inherited from his deceased grandmother, a sensible 4-door sedan, and one pet; a platinum over-halfmoon male betta fish. You could say he was Tōshirō’s prized possession; the pet shop’s salesman had tried to convince him that the betta was a very rare type, but was on sale and Tōshirō shouldn’t pass up such a good deal! The white-haired male hadn’t really cared either way, he’d just been captivated by the beautiful plumage and coloring of the exotic water creature. Plus, with his schedule it was easier to keep a fish than any other kind of animal. In one of his more fanciful moments, he decided to name his new pet Hyōrinmaru after a supposed ‘illustrious Japanese samurai warrior ancestor, etc.’ that his grandmother had sworn up and down had owned a sword of such a venerable name. Whether that was actually true or not, Tōshirō couldn’t say, but it was nice to come home to a no longer empty house and the diverting aquatic acrobatics of Maru.

That morning at work as he was looking over some patient files, Tōshirō ruminated over the merits of getting Maru a companion since they were known to be an aggressive species. At least one of them could have some companionship. He simply didn’t have time.

Thinking back on it, that seemed to be the story of his life. Maybe he should start considering changing that. Maybe –

Tōshirō’s concentration was broken by Rangiku calling out to him.

“Hey, paging Dr. Hitsugaya!”

Exasperated, he looked up to give the nurse at the front desk an unamused stare. “What now, Matsumoto?”

“Eh?” The buxom, strawberry blond beauty waved one hand in her habitual, negligent manner. “Why won’t you call me Rangiku, hm? We’re friends, right?”

“Being neighbors and co-workers doesn’t make us friends.”

Rangiku let out an overly dramatic, shocked gasp and girlish pout. “…Waat!? You’re so mean…”

“Uh-huh… What did you need anyway?” Tōshirō impatiently crossed his arms in front of his chest, files clutched in one hand.

“Oh, right! There’s someone out here looking for Dr. Kurosaki. I told them I would go check to see if he was here, but he must have stepped out. Probably a delivery person since we don’t have any patients currently. Could you speak to them, it looks like they’ve got a package of some sort.” She smiled winningly even though the look had never worked on him in the past.

“ _Matsu_ moto!” This maddening rapport was an almost everyday occurrence for them. “You could’ve just told them he was out and signed for it…” He muttered under his breath as he strode towards the waiting room door – Tōshirō gave in knowing that it wasn’t whoever was out there’s fault he worked with a bunch of lunatics…

“Hello, I’m Dr. Tōshirō Hitsu-” He started to introduce himself in his standard, professional manner to the person whose face was turned away from him, but then they turned with an I’ve-seen-it-all-and-wasn’t-impressed demeanor.

That wasn’t what threw him off his stride, though.

They had eyes that shone with a keen intellect, gleaming like one of the black sapphire’s sold at his jeweler mother’s store. The stones were known to be not really onyx in color, but with bluish and purplish hues so dark that they gave an appearance of black. Like the gemstone that had come to Tōshirō’s mind, this individual’s eyes were opaque, but reflected an almost six-star shine that was rather captivating to behold. Dazedly, he began to catalogue several others arresting details. Lustrous, like a raven’s wing, jet black hair that feathered in a pixie cut – a sharp, diagonal bang that slanted over to the right side of their face while the rest was closely cut around the sides. Wearing a skater type outfit of dark skinny jeans, long white graphic tee, waist cropped leather jacket, black canvas sneakers, and hunter green colored cable-knit scarf and beanie in one hand with a skateboard in the other. Almost androgynous in appearance with a slim, lissome frame, but possessing petal pink lips that had the slightest pout to them added a touch of softness. His foggy brain also picked up the fact that they seemed to be of the same 5’ 8” height as him.

Tōshirō was a bit alarmed at the way his mind was short-circuiting on him; it was literally something that had never happened to him before. There was one persistent thought penetrating through the fog though.

_I want- I need to find out more about them…_

 

~

 

_Oh my god. It’s him. There can’t be any mistake, it has to be him. He’s got a face that’s hard to forget…_

In that moment, Rin was rather grateful that they possessed such a mean poker face; legit from the ‘traditional-monthly-Kurosaki-family-poker-night’… not even their dad could beat it.

They were suddenly transported back in time to a soccer field where Rin, Karin back then, had developed quite the crush on a certain snowy-haired, sea-green eyed boy – Shirō-kun. Even though it was only one brief summer together, playing on that dusty stretch of playground, time couldn’t erase the memory from Rin’s mind. One day _Karin_ was preparing to confess her feelings, then the next day he was gone, never to return again. Rin had really regretted not learning more about him at the time, but the name Tōshirō couldn’t be a mere coincidence – Shirō-kun was back. He cut a very dapper figure in his light blue dress shirt and slim-fitted, dove-gray waistcoat with matching slacks and pinstripe tie. He still had that same wild, windswept white hair that was barely tamed by the shorter, more styled cut.

_Shit. He was really cute before, now he looks like a damn bishounen character…_

Rin kept cool though – as cool as a cucumber. They weren’t that younger version of themselves anymore. Nope, definitely not. Plus, Rin wasn’t interested in this older version of Shirō anyway… nope, not even a little bit. They had enough to figure out at this time in their lives to spend any time on an, admittedly, gorgeous guy and his even huskier, adult voice.

Who had a rather bewildered expression on his face right now…

_He certainly grew into his looks well, huh? I mean, dammit! FOCUS._

He seemed to come back to attention, clearing his throat a little. “Pardon me, I think I swallowed my, ah, spit the wrong way.” Then he winced like he couldn’t believe he’d just said that.

Neither could Rin, who gave him a stunned stare, mouth slightly agape.

He straightened his already good posture even more. “Right. What I mean to say is; how can I help you?”

“I’m just here to drop off some lunch for Dr. Kurosaki.” They demonstrated this by turning to display the paper bag under one arm.

“Oh, sorry.” He really did look regretful. “He’s not here right now, but I could stick it in the fridge for him though for when he returns.” Tōshirō gestured over his shoulder.

“Seriously!?” Rolling their eyes hard, Rin mumbled under their breath, “Freakin’ Oyaji…”

_So much for having lunch together, dumb old man…_

“I’m sorry…?”

“Oh, nothing. Yeah, I’d appreciate that.” Rin took out their bento box that Yuzu had made up for them before they’d left the house earlier and handed the remaining sacked lunch to him. “Thanks again and tell him he’s a big idiot for me, will ya?”

“Huh?”

Rin had already started to step out the door when Tōshirō stepped forward and called out.

“Uh, wait!” He’d reached one hand up as if to halt them, a slight panicked expression on his face before he once again seemed to gather himself. “I just-” Deep breath. “This may seem forward, but I was wondering if you, if you’re so inclined, might want to say, go out some time? If you’re interested that is…?” He closed those arresting jade-green eyes as if to berate himself, then peeked back up to catch Rin’s reaction…

…which was now a mirror of his previously panicked expression. “I- uh… What?” They pointed back-n-forth between the two of them. “You… me?”

“Yeah… If that’s okay, I was hoping we could exchange numbers at least.” Tōshirō tried to shrug casually. “If that’s something you’re comfortable with?” He heard a snicker behind him, only just recalling that Matsumoto was probably watching this entire train wreck in progress.

Great.

“Well, I… See, it’s just-” Rin let out a frustrated groan as they felt their face grow warm and rubbed the back of their neck nervously, then shot him a sincerely regretful look. “I can’t. I really am sorry.” With that, they swiftly jogged out the door and pushed off with their skateboard as Tōshirō watched through the glass doors and sputtered after them.

“B-But… why?” His mouth hung open in dismayed surprise before he closed it.

“Oooo… You got shot down, hard.”

His shoulders slumped and he snarked back, “Shut up, Matsumoto. Like you have room to talk with your crush on Isshin…”

“Hey, no I don’t!” She denied vehemently. “Really though… tough luck, sorry it didn’t go well.” She gave him a sympathetic glance, chin cupped in one hand.

“Yeah, I didn’t even get a name…” As he slowly made his way back into the doctor’s offices to deposit Isshin’s lunch, Rangiku made one last observation to him.

“I didn’t know you swung that though. Although, I guess I shouldn’t assume they were a guy… could be otherwise...”

He listlessly responded before closing the office door, not able to help letting out a last, big sigh. “Wouldn’t matter, I’m pansexual anyway…”

Alone now, Tōshirō couldn’t shake the vague feeling that the raven-haired individual seemed somehow familiar…

_Whoever they were, that visage, their whole person, was just… so very lovely._

Luckily for him – or not considering the source – he’d remember while morosely commiserating with Maru later that he’d seen that same face in a family photo in Dr. Kurosaki’s office.

 

~

 

As Ichigo was grocery shopping, he mulled over what Grimm could’ve dreamt about that would cause such a negative reaction. It left him feeling a mixture of helplessness and a bit of impatience that the older man wouldn’t talk about it; he knew though that was just his need to headstrongly fix a problem once it had presented itself. Grimm would tell him if and when he was ready to. Until then…

_Ichigo: ‘Hey’_

About a minute later.

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Yes, Kurosaki?’_

_Ichigo: ‘Since you’re a med student and all…’_

A pause.

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Okay, I’m listening.’_

Ichigo figured that would get his friend’s attention and bring out Uryū’s inner protective instincts.

_Ichigo: ‘Do you have any advice for what to do when a person is having a nightmare?’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘First off, is this person you?’_

_Ichigo: ‘No… it’s Grimm. I didn’t wake him cause I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea??’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Alright. You were correct on that. I can send you some info, but mostly it’s about developing good bedtime routines, etc.’_

_Ichigo: ‘Ah. Thanks Uryū!’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘It’s not a problem.’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Want to hear a new one?’_

Ichigo was contrasting and comparing the quality of bagged mixed greens as the latest text came in. A rather amused light entered his eyes.

_Ichigo: ‘Lay it on me’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘A zisn toyt zolstu hobn a trok mit tsuker zoldid iberforn.’_

Ichigo’s eyes widened in avid curiosity.

_Ichigo: ‘What does it mean?’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘I wish you a sweet death: a truck full of sugar should run over you.’_

Ichigo about ran into a display of potatoes and onions from the distraction of laughing so abruptly, catching one old lady’s withering stare.

_Ichigo: ‘OMG! That’s the best one yet!! LOL!’_

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘You’re welcome, I thought you might like that one. The benefits of having a Jewish grandmother…’_

Through their long acquaintance/friendship, somehow exchanging plain insults had gradually turned into using ‘joking insults’. It was their own unique, off-beat rapport and dialogue in the group of mutual friends.

_Ichigo: ‘Thanks again. I think I’ll promote you from your current contact name. Bye!!’_

Another pause.

_Idiot-Sandwich Megane: ‘Wait… WHAT? 😠’_

_Med Nerd: ‘KUROSAKI!?’_

 

 

_******_

_'Simply Irresistible' by Robert Palmer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pics!:
> 
> -Toshiro's [Fish](http://tropical-fish-keeping.com/Over%20Half%20Moon%20%28HM%29%20Betta.html) & [Outfit](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51UWJjOgbCL._SS600_.jpg)
> 
> -Similar version of Rin's [Outfit](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/pjqxcb-l-610x610-jeans-leather+jacket-black--tshirts-skinny+jeans-blue-converse-black+trainers-beanie-purple-necklace-black+handbag-fashion-style-stylish-summer-summer+outfits-jacket-hat-tank-shoes.jpg)


	18. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memorable moments.

Chapter 18 – Learning Curve

 

As January transitioned into February, Ichigo and Grimmjow gradually learned more about each other. Alongside working together, they had the occasional date and lunchdates, outings, and sleepovers. There had been many memorable moments…

 

~

 

Grimmjow and Ichigo had finished up for the work day and were getting ready to say their goodbyes at the back door; which could usually become impromptu makeout sessions that generated into Grimmjow trying to convince Ichigo he should just stay over really…

This time Ichigo very firmly gave the older man a peck on the lips and said, with a teasing grin, that he’d see Grimmjow when they next worked together. Blowing out a disappointed breath from being thwarted, Grimmjow turned around to grab his keys and jacket in his office to lockup when a text from Cinn chimed in.

_Cinn: ‘Check in your chair, I left you something…’_

_He left me something…?_

With a little perplexed frown of confusion and curiosity, Grimmjow circled around to behind his desk to see that there was indeed a cardboard box about one by two foot and five inches thick sitting in his chair. A note was laid on top of it.

 _Happy late Christmas Grimm,_  
_XOXO Ichigo_

_When did he sneak that in here?_

More amused now and kinda excited, he picked up the box to set it on his desk and was quickly surprised at the weight of it. Grabbing his keys, he used one to cut the outside tape. After finally tearing through the protective layers of plastic, he found a luxuriant blanket resembling the one Ichigo owned – this one in dark navy blue. A label on the plastic stated it was a breathable, weighted blanket.

_Hmm…_

_Grimmjow: ‘You got me a blanket? Not that I don’t like it, but why that?’_

_Cinn: ‘Well, I didn’t know what else to get you and I love mine.’_

A pause.

_Cinn: ‘Plus… they’re supposed to help you sleep better, it’s why I have one.’_

_Oh…_

As a soft, pleased grin took over his face, Grimmjow felt both warmed by the gesture and hopeful that this meant Ichigo had some reciprocal feelings for him as well.

_Grimmjow: ‘I see. Thanks babe.’_

_Cinn: ‘You’re welcome.’_

_Grimmjow: ‘What? No XOXO??’_

_Cinn: ‘Shut up…’_

The blue-haired man let out a snicker and picked up his present to make his way towards the apartment to drop it off before making his way back downstairs to wait for Nel. Just when his foot landed on the first step, another text came in.

Ichigo had sent about twenty XO’s and an _‘I hope you’re happy now…’_

He texted back a succinct, _‘Yup.’_

As Grimmjow laughed all the way upstairs he thought; yeah, he was.

He really was…

 

~

 

Grimmjow was glad it was the end of the workday; he couldn’t wait to see two of his favorite people. It was a Sunday and the shop had been unexpectedly busy lately. While letting Nel hangout in his office wasn’t ideal, it was usually his best option when no one else could watch her. Luckily Ichigo, who stayed over the night before, had volunteered to babysit until Grimmjow left from work that day. This allowed Nel more freedom while not being cooped up in a small space. He’d been very grateful; Ichigo had said it wasn’t any trouble seeing as how he’d looked after two younger siblings plenty growing up.

As he gladly made his way upstairs, he could hear the faint sounds of music playing.

 _Come on, dance, jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_If you freaky then own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_

Grimmjow walked into a frankly hilarious scene.

Ichigo and Nel had pushed over the coffee table in the living room to make more space and were seriously cuttin’ a rug; hips swaying, feet hopping, and heads bopping.

They looked like they were having a blast. Grimmjow distinctly saw Ichigo lip-syncing some of the words.

 _Come on, dance, jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch, come on!_

As the ginger and pint-sized girl twirled around and picked up their foot hopping speed alongside the lyrics and tempo, Grimmjow just leaned against the doorway and wore a crooked grin to enjoy the show. When that song winded down, another took its place.

 _Sure she got a body like an hourglass_  
_But I can give it to you all the time_  
_Sure she got a booty like a Cadillac_  
_But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

“Itsygo! Again, again!” Nel tugged Ichigo’s hand energetically.

“No more Nel, that’s ten times in a row now…” Ichigo pleaded off, slumping tiredly.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_  
_Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)_

Grimmjow had begun to sneak up behind him, holding a finger up to his lips in a ‘shushing’ gesture to Nel. He sneakily wrapped his arms around a trim waist as he spoke in the other man’s ear.

“Yeah, Ichigo. Let’s go again.”

If Ichigo had been a cat, his fur would’ve been stuck straight up in the air along with his tail from pure startlement.

“G-Grimm! How long have you been here!?” Ichigo shot him an accusing look over his shoulder out of slitted brown eyes.

“Long enough.” As Nel giggled and resumed her mostly jumping style of dancing around them, Grimmjow began to croon some of the lyrics into rapidly rosy ears and swaying their bodies slowly despite Ichigo’s weak protests.

 _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_  
_Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)_  
_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_  
_Wait a minute 'til you (ah, hey!)_

“Hey Ichi, you want me to lift you like on _Dirty Dancing_?”

“N-No _Grimm!_ ”

Yup, it was sure good to be home…

 

~

 

What with the embarrassment of the ‘dancing’ incident, it only seemed fair that the universe should help Ichigo regain some leverage and dignity. It came in a rather unexpected way though.

He arrived to the Jaegerjaques’ residence to witness a standoff of sorts. Nel was holding a small ball of white fur whilst sitting on the couch and Grimm was standing in front of them; each wearing nearly identical determined, stubborn expressions.

“I said _no_ , Nelliel. I don’t have the time for a cat and you’re too young for the responsibility.”

“BUT, Daddy… she doesn’t have any place to go.” Her obstinate face started to become a noteworthy pout.

Ichigo came to stand beside the older man, and whispered in an aside. “Where did the cat come from?”

“She picked it up when we went for a walk today and has refused to put it down.” He looked vastly exasperated.

Ichigo gave him a knowing glance. “And you didn’t have the heart to take it away from her…”

“Che.” The other man turned away and then looked back again to see his daughter with a dejected cast upon her round face, closely on the verge of teary eyes. “Fine. BUT, the moment it tears something up, it’s outta here, _understand_.” He announced sternly as he pointed at the furball.

“Yay!” She cuddled the tiny kitten closer; which had been surprisingly very well-behaved throughout the discussion.

Ichigo smiled at the cute scene and went over to pet the cat; it had black tipped fur on the ears, feet, and tail like it had been dipped in ink. The kitten also had crystal-clear blue eyes like someone else he knew. The kitten let out a little _chirp_ of a meow as her head bobbed with each gentle stroke of her tiny crown. “So, what are you guys gonna name her?”

“Pantera.”

“Pantera.”

They both spoke the name simultaneously like they’d discussed it on the way home or something… which was entirely possible.

Softly chuckling, Ichigo shook his head at them both.

_These two are way more alike than they even realize…_

It would be later that same day that Ichigo got his blackmail material.

They’d all taken a trip to the local pet store to buy the essentials for the newest and smallest Jaegerjaques. Coming out of the bathroom around bedtime, he peeked in to watch Grimm tuck Nel into bed with her tiny friend.

“Daddy, would you sing the song?”

Grimm huffed a little. “Tonight?”

“Please?”

“Fine… Just between us, okay?”

She nodded vigorously.

Ichigo couldn’t have turned away now if you paid him as Grimm began to sing in a soft baritone.

 _‘Soft kitty, Warm kitty,_  
_Little ball of fur._  
_Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty,_  
_Purr Purr Purr’_

“Alright, now go to sleep.” The older man said after a few renditions of the verse, accompanied by head rubs for both of the bed’s occupants.

“Okay. Goodnight Daddy, luve you.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Love ya too, Nelliel.”

Before he was spotted, Ichigo quickly made his getaway to the bedroom and got under the covers. He waited until the older man settled in next to him – unsuspectingly.

“So… if I ever have trouble sleeping, will you sing that song to me too?”

He felt Grimm go very still before Ichigo was then being smothered by a pillow as he laughingly resisted. When Grimm finally gave up on murdering Ichigo, he gruffly gathered the ginger in his arms.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

A tranquil pause.

“Hm. Goodnight Grimm.”

“Goodnight Ichi.”

 

~

 

Ichigo could really appreciate the effort Grimm was putting into understanding the ‘autistic’ language so to speak, but the younger man was learning that effort could work both ways.

With the busiest holiday season over, the shop was once again closing on Mondays. Since all the staff had that day off now, they’d all decided to go down the Mass Ave strip – or Massachusetts Ave. – which hosted various shops, eateries, and bars. Ichigo particularly wanted to stop by a chocolate shop that was around that same area.

Once they arrived: Ichigo, Grimm, Ulquiorra, and Hime commenced traversing down the city sidewalks alongside the regular foot traffic the area attracted.

“Fuckin’ _brick_!” Grimm suddenly exclaimed next to him, giving an almost violent shiver when a gust of wind flew by.

“What!?” Ichigo turned to the blue-haired man in confusion and slight alarm.

“Huh?” Grimm was hunched into his coat. “I said its cold out. Whose idea was this anyway…?” He muttered into his scarf.

“Uh? That’s not what you said…”

“Hmm? Oh, that’s just an expression from New York, like when it’s really cold outside.” Grimm looked slightly abashed when admitting this.

“Brick?” A pause. “Like a brick to the face cold…?” Ichigo trailed off distractedly.

“Yeah, I guess so-” The older man started to agree, but Ichigo had just lost it next to him.

The ginger was laughing so hard, even letting out a snort, his eyes were becoming teary and he was holding his side like there was a stitch forming there. Grimm just watched in sudden bafflement.

“Oi… you okay?” No response back. “What the hell is so funny!?”

“It’s just…” Gasp. “The mental image…” More guffaws of laughter. “I had just now; someone just walking along and saying, ‘Gee, it’s really cold outside…’ then”, he mimed a face-palm, “brick to the face!” His shoulders shook with more suppressed chuckles as he wiped away tears of mirth while shaking his head in something like mystification.

“Okay…” Grimm hooked his arm through the ginger’s to get him moving again since Ulquiorra and Orihime were ahead of them, both looking back in confusion. “Glad I could amuse you.”

“Uh-huh.” More chortles.

“Alright, alright. Get it together.” Ichigo had the oddest sense of humor sometimes… He didn’t know if it was just the ginger’s personality or an autistic characteristic, but whether in conversation or with jokes, the ginger took things quite literal sometimes.

About an hour later though, Ichigo and Hime would overhear a conversation between Grimm and Ulquiorra that was just as funny and ridiculous. As they were browsing through a bookstore, Ichigo and Hime were debating on where to eat soon.

“Yeah, there’s that sushi place.” Orihime mentioned, but then Ichigo got distracted by the two men in front of them.

“…I went to the bodega next to the shop and there was an actual cat there this time.” Grimm stated in a disbelieving tone. “I haven’t seen one in ages. It was almost as friendly as the one on Bedford and 7th Avenue.”

“Hm. Really?” Ulquiorra asked.

“Yeah, I’m _deadass_.”

“Now that you mention it, I’ll have to go there. Quite unusual…”

The two ginger’s just shared a look like ‘our boyfriends are so weird’ before stifling chuckles behind the two men’s backs like school children.

 

~

 

One late afternoon on a Saturday, Ichigo was dragging his tired self into Grimm’s apartment – there had been an order for over two thousand individual profiteroles and éclairs with various flavorings and one three-foot tall decorated croque-en-bouche for a wedding. Nel had been sick with the flu for the last couple of days and with Grimm taking care of her and trying to work, he’d been fairly exhausted lately. Ulquiorra and Ichigo had assured Grimm they could handle the order and that Grimm should just stay home. Ichigo’s right hand was cramped from all the piping and assembling they’d done today and generally worn out with all the pâte à choux made before that.

Now, Ichigo was glad he was staying over that night and planned on taking a hot shower first thing and relaxing. Maybe he could talk Grimm into making dinner tonight?

Then Ichigo got completely distracted by the sight in front of him.

Grimm was completely sprawled out on the couch in black sweats and a white t-shirt, sleeping hard with one arm dangling off the side and wearing some interesting adornments. The blue-haired man’s lips had the faintest sheen of pale pink gloss to them, his eye lids – currently closed – were outlined in black liner that ended in wingtips at the edges and had teal eye-shadow smudged under and upswept on the corners making them look particularly catlike. Fingernails were painted a fetching metallic sapphire blue and a white furball slept on his chest. Grimm also had a sparkly tiara perched rather jauntily on his mussed hair.

Ichigo felt Yoruichi’s handiwork was involved in this somehow.

There was a young girl’s makeup kit open on the coffee table – a recent present from Yoruichi to Nel – and a couple bottles of beer. On the floor was the bright purple container that held all Nel’s play clothes in it with the lid off and different garments spilling out.

Ichigo could easily piece together the clues to the scene of the crime here.

Yoruichi must have stopped over today and watched Nel so Grimm could take it easy. In fact, Ichigo stepped closer and could see a wisp of green hair peeking out of a blanket on the other end of the couch, curled up between her father’s legs. The girl also looked made-up with a dusting of vivid cerise blush across her cheekbones and nose.

Ichigo stifled the urge to laugh and risk awakening the three Jaegerjaques, and so tiptoed to the bathroom to clean up.

Upon returning and feeling much refreshed, Ichigo arrived to see Grimm just rousing from sleep.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

Grimm grunted in response.

Ichigo sat on the couch’s edge next to him. “Feel better after your nap?”

“Sure.” Grimm went to wipe at his tired eyes, but Ichigo grabbed his hand before he could. “What?” Blue eyes squinted. “You look amused.”

Then Grimm noticed the eye-catching color on his fingers.

“That. Damn. _WENCH!_ ” Grimm gritted out in a harsh whisper.

No longer able to hold it in, Ichigo laughed right in Grimm’s pretty face.

“It’s not that bad.” Ichigo snickered.

“What do you _mean_ it’s not that bad?!” With that, Grimm pushed Ichigo aside to climb off the couch and marched to the bathroom, Ichigo left trailing slower behind him and hearing nothing but dead silence.

Grimm was leaning over mean-mugging his own reflection with both hands braced on the counter, the tiara clutched in one hand as Ichigo stopped next to him and tucked his chin against Grimm’s shoulder, mirth filled eyes meeting disgruntled blue ones in the mirror.

“Go ahead, laugh it up.”

“Oh, I am.” Ichigo kissed Grimm’s arm as the other man put the stopper in the sink. “I’ll admit, it suits you though.”

Grimm looked up in obvious disbelief. “ _Really_?”

“In fact…” Ichigo ran one hand up under Grimm’s shirt while the other dipped into the waistband of low-riding sweats and began kissing up the back of Grimm’s neck. “…leave it for a bit.”

One of Grimm’s hands was halted in mid-air reaching for the knob to the faucet. “Oh… well, in that case.”

Later that night in bed, as Grimm – sans makeup now – and Ichigo were cuddled up to sleep, the ginger was till chuckling to himself about it.

“Oh, just you wait. It’ll be your turn next time,” Grimm murmured threateningly into Ichigo’s ear.

Ichigo sobered up quickly at that.

 

~

 

Of course things couldn’t always be happy moments…

Grimmjow stared at his office wall broodingly, hands stacked behind his head. He kept going over the conversation he and Ichigo had last night.

 

******

Grimmjow had just settled under his covers when he decided to see what Ichigo was up to.

_Grimm: ‘So, what r you doing right now?’_

_Cinn: ‘Getting ready for bed. You?’_

_Grimm: ‘Same.’_

_Cinn: ‘Oh?’_

A pause.

_Cinn: ‘Do you ever drink hot tea or something before you go to bed?’_

_Grimm: ‘No.’_

_Grimm: ‘Why?’_

_Cinn: ‘It’s just… It can help w/ sleeping through the night.’_

_Grimm: ‘Oh. Okay…’_

A minute later.

_Cinn: ‘Do you wanna talk about it?’_

Grimmjow frowned a little at his phone.

_Grimm: ‘Talk about what?’_

_Cinn: ‘Just, whatever is bothering you…’_

The older man didn’t like the way this conversation was going.

_Grimm: ‘Why would anything be bothering me?’_

_Cinn: ‘I just-’_

_Cinn: ‘I’m worried about you is all.’_

_Grimm: ‘Well you don’t have to worry about me, okay?’_

_Grimm: ‘I’m fine.’_

_Cinn: ‘Then that nightmare was a one-time thing?’_

Now Grimmjow was just getting annoyed.

_Grimm: ‘Look, I don’t wanna talk about it.’_

_Grimm: ‘Alright?’_

This time about 5 minutes went by and just when Grimmjow, concerned now, was about to send another text, a response chimed back.

_Cinn: ‘Ok’_

Now Grimmjow felt bad.

_Grimm: ‘Hey, Ichi’_

No response.

_Damnit._

_Grimm: ‘Hey babe, you mad?’_

Nothing.

_Fuck…_

That night, Grimmjow didn’t have any nightmares, but he spent a restless night regardless.

 

_*** Present ***_

Ichigo wasn’t working today and it had been radio silence between them all day.

Grimmjow had an idea, and it was kind of overdue anyway…

He removed his chef jacket and hung it up by the other ones he kept in his office next to a bin for dirty ones. Putting on his leather coat, he then texted his mother to see if it was okay to keep Nel over for a while.

“Yo, Cifer. I’m taking off early, you got things covered here?” Grimmjow asked in passing as the other man ran some fondant through the sheeter.

“Of course I do.” Cifer didn’t raise his head to speak. “Where are you off to, anyway?”

“To see a man about a Cinn…” The blue-haired man’s words trailed after him as he walked out the door.

Ulquiorra finally looked up as the fondant finished smoothing out. “Huh…?”

 

 

******

_Pâte à choux (French) – éclair paste or choux paste is a paste or dough made of boiling water or milk, butter, flour, and eggs; used to make éclairs, cream puffs, and similar products._

 

 _‘Uptown Funk’ by Mark Ronson_  
_‘Bang Bang’ by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj_  
_‘Soft kitty’, The Big Bang Theory_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> -Shout out to [apearlinmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apearlinmyhead/pseuds/apearlinmyhead) for the New Yorkisms, lol.
> 
> -The kitten scene was taken from an incident of my childhood (I was like six yrs old) where I brought home a grease covered kitten from a trip to a junkyard with my dad and he didn't have the heart to take it away from me - much to my mom's dismay, XD


	19. Single fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one on one conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!

Chapter 19 – Single fathers

 

As Grimmjow sat down across from the older man in front of him, he made a casual perusal of the coffee shop he’d arrived at, _Stud Muffins and Coffee_. He did notice there seemed to be a lot of male employees bustling around in tight turquoise shirts with aprons sporting the shop’s self-explanatory logo.

“Did you have any problems finding the place?”

Bright blue eyes redirected themselves towards his companion. “No. Interesting choice to meet for coffee.” The shop had a lively color scheme of sandy, desert tans with splashes of vibrant oranges, pinks and greens. There were also white masks decorating the walls. Weird.

“A friend of mine recommended it a while back. He dabbles in a lot of varying enterprises, including here.” Isshin commented as he sipped from a large mug. “I was surprised when you contacted me. What can I do for you?”

Grimmjow assessed the man for a tic; he got the feeling he was always one step behind the guy. “I think you could probably guess why I’m here.” He took a small, bracing breath, planted one forearm on the table and directed an almost challenging stare at Isshin. “I want permission to date your son,” he stated a bit acerbically, which hadn’t been his intent. Oh, well.

It was a good thing Isshin had yet to take another drink of his coffee, because he might have spewed it all over the table. A bit caught off guard, he busted out laughing in guffaws after Grimmjow’s request, which sounded more like a declaration slash demand. Much to Grimmjow’s displeasure, the other man even went so far so to slap his knee. “That’s hilarious!”

“What the hell?! Get a hold of yourself; you’re starting to draw attention over here.” A quick glance showed that, yes, employees, a dark haired woman in vintage, red horn-rimmed glasses who looked like the manager from her attire, and a few customers were giving them strange looks. Grimmjow had a hunch this was a regular occurrence with the older man. He crossed his arms and waited till the other’s hilarity died down some. “Listen, I’m trying to do the right thing here, the least you can do is quit laughing…”

To say Grimmjow was disgruntled would be an understatement.

Isshin wiped residual moisture from his eyes. “Right. Just wasn’t expecting that. A real knee slapper, that one…” A few more chortles. “You’re an interesting fellow.”

Not satisfied with that answer, Grimmjow was just about to ask for a clearer one when his order was called out. He grudgingly got up to retrieve it from the front counter employee, a tall man with long blond hair tied back, whose name tag read Rose. “One large Love’s Brew coffee and one K’s Berry Blast muffin. You have a beauteous day.” The man handed over the items lazily, while seemingly amused about nothing in particular.

“Right… Thanks.” Was the guy high or something? Maybe there was weed in the muffins…

Once Grimmjow resettled back at the table, both men took a moment to enjoy their beverages and pastries. The muffin was quite good actually and the coffee fairly decent, he could see why the place was fairly busy even on a Tuesday afternoon.

_Might have to ask about who makes their baked goods._

“To answer your question, yes.” Isshin wiped his hands on a napkin before giving Grimmjow a more firm expression. “I think you came here for more than just to get my permission though. Right?”

Grimmjow momentarily glanced out the window pensively, then back at Ichigo’s father. “…Yeah. I did.”

“Hm.” The other man blinked and then gave a decisive nod. “Well, it’s a nice day out, let’s go for a walk.”

 

~

 

“You said go for a walk, not this.” Grimmjow glared at the sign: Wheel Fun Rentals. “I’m not doing this.”

“Oh, come on! It’s finally gotten a bit warmer, the sun’s shining. It’ll be great!” Isshin got a devilish twinkle in his beady eyes. “Unless you’re scared of the water?”

“I’m not scared of the water ol’ man!”

Grimmjow fell for the goading. Completely.

And that’s how he found himself in a pedal boat with Isshin fifteen minutes later trying not to think about how ridiculous they must look. Two grown men, pedaling down the Canal Walk that was part of White River State Park, a cultural-urban state park situated in downtown Indy. It had just happened to be about a block from the coffee shop and Isshin had led an unsuspecting Grimmjow right to it.

This wasn’t one of Grimmjow’s proudest moments…

“So, where would you like to start?” Not giving Grimmjow enough time to answer, Isshin continued, pedaling jubilantly next to the blue-haired man’s less enthusiastic movements. “How about the fact I know you’ve been dating my son for some time now, or the fact that I was also your psychiatrist. You’re fired as my patient by the way.” Isshin turned to state sternly.

_I never intended to come back anyway…_

Grimmjow shot the other man an apprehensive glance. “Well, I-”

“Or that you’re now dating someone with ASD and that comes with its own challenges.” The dark-haired man finished more soberly.

“…Yeah.”

They let the sounds of the water and rhythmic motions of the pedals fill the silence for a while.

“Has Ichigo mentioned anything about his mother to you?”

Thrown, Grimmjow frowned a little. “No, he hasn’t.” Now that he thought about it, it seemed weird considering they’d both mentioned their families in passing before, but Grimmjow also felt a smidge guilty for not asking either.

“I’m not surprised really.” The other man had a distant look is his eyes, making Grimmjow realize how much those orbs must have actually seen throughout the years. Not quite the brown of his son’s eyes, but they carried the same troubled cast that he’d seen in Ichigo’s before.

“About thirteen years ago, my wife and oldest son were killed from a hit-n-run as they were walking home.”

Grimmjow felt the breath almost literally leave his body. He faintly noticed that they had stopped under a tree growing by the canal.

_Ichigo has… a brother?_

Isshin continued with a studied casualness, which was just as well, since Grimmjow didn’t have the first clue on how to respond. “My wife worked at a local dojo and had been taking Shiro and Ichigo along with her for a couple of years. That particular evening, Ichigo was really sick and couldn’t go. Masaki called to say that they were going to grab a bite to eat before heading back. I’d just settled the kids’ down for bed, the two youngest weren’t very old at the time and Ichigo was too tired to stay up longer, when I got another phone call.” Isshin closed his eyes; as if his lids were too weighty to keep open any longer.

Grimmjow almost didn’t want to hear this next part, knowing it was going to be horrible, but he was a captive audience in more ways than one now.

The older man took a ragged breath and looked towards the sky. “They were killed instantly by a drunk driver; the man failed to stop at a red-light as they were in the middle of a pedestrian crosswalk. Witnesses claimed he never once slowed down even after hitting them both… Man’s still in prison ‘til this day, I believe.”

“I-I’m so sorry,” Grimmjow responded gruffly, through a throat that felt too tight.

Isshin’s face seemed to have aged in the small timeframe they had been speaking when he turned to Grimmjow and said with a tired smile, “I know.” With an absentminded pat to Grimmjow’s arm, Isshin continued, “It was definitely one of the worst nights of my life… I’d come to see though, that I had not two, but three ghosts haunting my house for the next year or so.”

The blue-haired man felt a shiver run up his spine. “What do you mean?” Grimmjow had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

“Ichigo had always been the calmer of my two boys; Shiro was a tad more rambunctious and outspoken, ha. There were many a time that they got into trouble cause of something that Shiro instigated, I’m sure.” Isshin smiled fondly before it seemed to run away from his face. “After that day though, Ichigo just seemed to completely shut down. I mean, he was going through the motions of living. He smiled when expected, answered ‘I’m fine’ when expected. I knew something was off with my boy, but when questioned he would get agitated and seemed easily confused. Those two really did balance each other out…” Isshin looked down at the hands hanging limply between his knees for a moment. Grimmjow just patiently waited for the older man to get it out. He uttered quietly, “Isn’t it a pitiful thing that I, a psychiatrist, couldn’t figure out my own son was autistic?”

“…What did you do then?”

“I took him to a couple of different specialists; some claimed he had everything from bipolar disorder to ADHD. I knew that none of the diagnoses seemed to fit, but I guess I just never considered autism was something my child would ever have. Ichigo was simply Ichigo to me, plus Shiro always compensated for whatever Ichigo lacked and he did the same for his brother. As they say, hindsight is 20/20.” Isshin splayed his hands in a ‘there-you-have-it’ manner. “Finally, he got diagnosed and once he was getting the treatment he needed, it was like my son was slowly coming back to me. After that, I decided to dedicate myself to studying and switching my field to childhood disorders.”

Grimmjow had to take a moment to simply digest everything Isshin had just told him. He couldn’t imagine what that must have been like, to lose a wife and child while still taking care of three other children, one of which had a serious disorder.

“I don’t think I could do it…”

Isshin startled a little from contemplating some leaves in the water. “What’s that?”

“I don’t think I could do what you did; I don’t think I’m that strong.” He stared unseeing across the water.

“Grimmjow, neither did I. You’d be surprised by what you can do when the time calls for it, when it’s for the people you love.” Isshin gave him a knowing grasp on the shoulder. “Being a single father isn’t easy, but someone’s gotta do it, right? How old is your daughter?”

“Five, going on thirty.” He showed Isshin a picture of Nel on his phone that showed her smiling at the camera, one front tooth missing, and both hands hid behind her back. He distinctly remembered her telling him, _‘Nel’s not up to something’_ , when he’d inquired to just that.

“Hmm, yes. She looks like a precocious one.” Isshin stated gravely, and then gave him a cheerful thumbs up. “Best of luck!”

Grimmjow didn’t feel encouraged. “Thanks.”

“Oh, you think you have it tough now, just wait ‘til the teenage years…” The guy actually shivered a little. “Anyway, Ichigo to this day is reluctant to talk about what happened that night. Have you ever noticed him sometimes avoid looking into mirrors?”

“I don’t think so-” The more he thought about it through, he did recall that Ichigo would sometimes look into reflective surfaces fleetingly, like he didn’t wanna make eye contact with his own image. Grimmjow had assumed it was perhaps another autistic trait. They both really did have so much more to learn about one another. “Actually, yeah, now that you mention it. Why would he do that?”

“I think perhaps ‘cause Shiro is his twin. He feels guilty and it’s too hard of a reminder that his brother is gone.”

Grimmjow was incredulous. “That’s ridiculous! He was just a kid, why-”

“Why indeed. That he should have been there too? With them? It’s hard to say what went through his mind at the time, using a child’s logic. Survivor’s guilt… it’s not a rational thing.”

Watching the myriad expressions cross the other man’s face, Grimmjow sensed the older man was speaking from experience on that last part.

Isshin seemed to shake himself a bit and began more briskly. “Well, I suppose it’s time to start heading back the other way.” He held up his pointer finger. “Oh! I should tell you about how I met Masaki for the first time! She was studying overseas in Japan. She was only one of two women to ever kick my ass! HAHA! I knew right then, I was gonna marry her…”

While chatting amicably, Grimmjow listened to Isshin divulge more anecdotes about various things, and they eventually landed back at the dock.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?!” Isshin practically yelled; this guy was way too exuberant for his age.

“You mean, besides the fact I wondered if you’d brought me out here to kill me and dump my body in the canal?” Grimmjow remarked with a sarcastic grin at the older man.

“Don’t worry! If I was gonna murder you, I’d pick a much less public place to do it!” Isshin stated as he slapped the younger man congenially on the back.

Grimmjow couldn’t tell if the other man was really kidding or not.

Before Grimmjow could make a quick getaway, Isshin halted him, “Ah, here’s this.” He handed Grimmjow a small card. “Just in case.” With a wink, the older man sauntered off.

_Always has to get the last word in, huh?_

As Grimmjow walked in the direction of where he’d parked his bike, he examined the business card.

 _Ishida Mental Health Clinic_  
_Dr. R. Ishida, MD_

 

~

 

Slowing down to a stop as he neared home, Grimmjow saw the last person he expected slouched against the backdoor.

Curiously, azure eyes watched Ichigo completely unnoticed; the younger man merely gave the unknown, helmeted motorcyclist a passing glance. Ichigo seemed troubled, distracted. He would stand up, mumble under his breath while he walked a couple of paces, only to once again lean on the door in resignation to some unidentified question.

After getting off his bike, Grimmjow began rolling it towards the dock. The closer he got, Ichigo seemed more aware of his presence, frowning slightly towards him. Grimmjow came to the realization that Cinn had never seen him on, let alone known that Grimmjow even owned a motorcycle.

_I guess it never came up in conversation before now… Hmm._

Grimmjow parked his bike and then determinedly strode up the little stairs to where Ichigo was standing.

“Uh, can I help you?” Ichigo definitely looked confused now.

Not answering, Grimmjow just kept walking closer.

“H-Hey…” A smidge of apprehension crept onto Cinn’s face as brown eyes darted around, noticing how deserted it was behind the bakery; being situated in an alley between another building. Now standing almost toe-to-toe, Grimmjow slowly leaned in, planting both hands on either side of an orange head in an almost preying fashion. “W-What are you doing?!” Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow’s chest as he brought his helmet closer to the other man’s face.

Ichigo started to flush a little and his eyes shied away from the stranger crowding him, then back again with a dawning of recognition. “Grimm?!”

Flipping up his visor, Grimmjow grinned shamelessly. “Hey, babe. How did you know it was me?”

“You-” Ichigo hissed slowly and kicked Grimmjow’s shin and muttered under his breath about bb something…

“Ow! Jeez, sorry…” He moved one hand down to rub his leg.

Huffing, Ichigo gestured to Grimmjow’s chest. “That’s how I knew it was you.”

“Oh? You knew just by feel alone?” Amused, Grimmjow went to kiss Cinn, but forgot he was still wearing his helmet. Disconcerted, he started to lift it off until two slim hands stopped him.

“What?”

“Just- Uh, nevermind…” Ichigo had that peculiar expression on his pretty face. The one that said the ginger was thinking about something naughty: cheeks blushing, lips slightly parted and cinnamon eyes trying to discreetly rake over his form.

“See something you like?” Grimmjow’s smile turned more wolfish as he once more leaned into Ichigo’s space, aquamarine eyes gleaming from the visor. His Cinn had some interesting ideas, but Grimmjow had to coax them out sometimes.

“Um, I- Yeah.”

“What? You got a thing for leather… or maybe something else?” Bingo. Ichigo’s blush deepened as he broke eye contact and his breathing quickened slightly. Grimmjow laughed softly, noticing his breath fogging the air and that the temperature was getting cooler. Ichigo’s face might be red for another reason and Grimmjow grabbed the other man’s gloveless hands from where they were still circling his wrists. “How long have you been standing out here? Your fingers are like ice.”

“Hm, a bit. I was thinking about some stuff.” Ichigo murmured as Grimmjow rubbed his leather gloves over chilled skin. “I forgot my gloves; it wasn’t that cold when I left my place.”

“Well, let’s do the thinking inside. Just let me roll my bike into the bakery.”

“Oh. Yeah! I want to see it.”

As Grimmjow steered his Harley, Ichigo propped the doors open for him as he parked it in the storage closet tucked into a corner of the building, just big enough for the vehicle to fit.

“Not that I know anything about motorcycles, but that is one sexy machine,” Ichigo sounded a bit in awe as brown eyes roved over it.

“Ever been on one?”

“No, but I’ve wondered what it’s like before.”

“We’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Grimmjow smirked, laid his helmet on the seat and led Ichigo by the hand. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

Finally changed out of his work undershirt and pants into more comfy clothes, Grimmjow found Ichigo wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Grimmjow had gotten into the habit of playing music in the background. Ichigo enjoyed it so much, and since he was over all the time, it basically became like second nature for him to sync something up as soon as he got into work or home. After dealing with the tunes selection, he joined Ichigo as the ginger spread the blanket out to make room. They got settled with Ichigo curled in front of the larger man, Grimmjow’s chest to Ichigo’s back. Grimmjow had started to notice that the younger man was getting closer to meeting his eye level when they stood next to each other lately.

_Ichi must be having a last growth spurt._

“Your hands are still cold.” He tugged Ichigo’s hands into the holes of his sweater, so that the younger man’s arms were crisscrossed over a slim waist.

“Ahh, that’s better. Thanks.” Ichigo snuggled back a little further into Grimmjow’s arms.

 _And if I may just take your breath away_  
_I don't mind if there's not much to say_  
_Sometimes the silence guides our minds_  
_So move to a place so far away_

Grimmjow was still mulling over Cinn’s reaction outside. Was it the idea of a faceless, anonymous stranger that turned Ichigo on? Now that he was imagining a different scenario of what could have happened earlier, Grimmjow began to nuzzle and nibble the ginger’s neck. “So, you wanna tell me more of what you were thinking about downstairs, or am I gonna have to guess?”

He felt Ichigo jolt a bit and swallow against his mouth. “I don’t know how to explain it really. Just- uhn…” Grimmjow ran the heel on his hand down Ichigo’s crotch where an erection was already forming.

 _The goosebumps start to raise_  
_The minute that my left hand meets your waist_  
_And then I watch your face_  
_Put my finger on your tongue_  
_'Cause you love the taste, yeah_

“Want me to tell you what I think?” Grimmjow started to whisper into rosy tipped ears, Ichigo becoming more aroused as he went into more detail, already having learned that ‘dirty talk’ from him got to the younger man every time. “We’ll try it sometime babe; I’ll see what I can do. For now though…”

Grimmjow had one hand down Cinn’s unbuttoned pants and the other rolling and delicately pinching dusky nipples.

“Nel won’t be home for another hour. Do you want my fingers or no?” Ichigo just nodded jerkily. They always discussed before proceeding pending on Ichigo’s comfort level that day. “Then open your mouth beautiful.”

Ichigo complied instantly while Grimmjow shoved the other man’s pants down mid-thigh.

 _These hearts adore_  
_Everyone the other beats hardest for_  
_Inside this place is warm_  
_Outside it starts to pour_

He loved it when Cinn got like this; just completely involved in whatever pleasure Grimmjow was giving him. That the other man felt safe enough to allow him to give it.

Ichigo hummed around first one, then two fingers as Grimmjow moved his other hand to slowly smearing around the precum slick tip of the ginger’s cock. “Ahh, uhnmm.”

Ichigo moaned low in his throat when blunt fingers left his mouth to finally press against his entrance, one freed, peach tinted leg spread to the side. Grimmjow thrust against the firm ass rubbing back on his member and kissed orange, vanilla scented hair. Slowly, he pressed inside that tight ring of muscle.

Cinn whimpered the harder Grimmjow pressed against his rim until it gave, whimpers turned to a whine as Grimmjow began fingering him in-n-out, and then let out an abrupt cry when the blue-haired man included pressure against his bundle of nerves as well.

 _Comin' down_  
_One love, two mouths_  
_One love, one house_  
_No shirt, no blouse_  
_Just us, you find out_  
_Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no_

Mutual rocking and grinding continued at an ever faster pace; mouths locked together to feed one another groans and sighs.

“Do you want me inside or do you wanna finish like this?” Grimmjow groaned so thickly it came out like a growl.

“L-Like this… I’m so close.” Ichigo was almost frantically shoving down on the thick fingers penetrating him as the older man jerked his throbbing cock. “S-Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. Remember, I told you- _uhn fuck_ … don’t ever be sorry-” Grimmjow didn’t finish as Cinn got a tighter grasp on blue hair to practically devour his lips with teeth and tongue. The younger man had certainly gotten more enthused about kissing.

Grimmjow groaned again as Ichigo pressed harder against his cock, bucking more when Grimmjow teased the stretched hole with a pinkie finger. “ _Uhn_!” The ginger’s whole body trembled a little. “D-Do it.”

So, Grimmjow gathered more spit with one hand to Cinn’s entrance and pressed a fourth finger inside while his other hand returned to increase the friction on the other man’s rock hard member.

Ichigo’s orgasm was instantaneous. “ _AHH_ hhnnn…” That slim, lean body shuddered as the younger man came, Grimmjow could feel that stretched hole quivering around his fingers. “… _Kuso_.”

Grimmjow had since learned that _kuso_ basically meant _shit_ or _damn_.

Listening and watching Ichigo cum like that triggered his own climax; he agreed with the sentiment completely.

 

 

******

_‘Sweater Weather’ by The Neighbourhood_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that some of you may appreciate more info on ASD; I've found the links below to be useful.
> 
> [Autism Speaks](https://www.autismspeaks.org/what-autism)
> 
> [Asperger Syndrome](https://www.autismspeaks.org/what-asperger-syndrome)
> 
> [Stimming](https://www.appliedbehavioranalysisedu.org/what-is-stimming/)
> 
> [Meltdown Vs. Shutdown](https://www.theautismanalyst.com/blog-post/meltdown-vs-shutdown-whats-difference/)
> 
> [Prof Tony Attwood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuZFThlOiJI&t=2s)


End file.
